Fade to Black: Hide and Seek
by xxbabyxox
Summary: Natsume, Mikan, and Yoichi are safe in NYC for now, right? Wrong. Yuka's got an army on her tail and the academy doesn't seem too far behind. Watch out, guys you might be safe now, but you can't hide forever...right? R&R, NXM sequel to Fade to Black
1. Guilty as Charged

**disclaimer: I own... lot's of things, but Gakuen Alice isn't one of them. But if i did... would i be proud & rich! Which... i'm not.**

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm_nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm_**

Prologue:

_Mikan shivered from the gust of wind that blew softly against her skin. She wished that she could move, but where ever she was, it was completely dark. Mikan couldn't even make out her own form. _

_"Boo." Came voice behind her. Mikan screamed and jolted forwards, only to begin falling into nothingness. Her stomach was jerking around from the sudden drop and Mikan felt queasy and fearful. She recognized that voice. It was the voice of Persona, one of the many she had come to fear. "You can't run for too long, Shiro Neko. We're catching up to you, and one day you're going to fall and we'll catch you and never let go." _

_And then suddenly she hit the ground with a 'thud'. Mikan groaned, standing up. Her head was pounding with pain and her body was sore from the drop. _

_"Mikan…" Another voice whispered in the darkness, causing Mikan to gasp. _

_"Ho-Hotaru…" Mikan cried out weakly. _

_"Why did you leave me Mikan?" Hotaru spoke. "You made me sad Mikan, you made me cry Mikan…" Tears welt up in Mikan's eyes as she dropped to the ground. _

_"I'm so sorry Hotaru… I won't leave you again Hotaru…" Hotaru's voice faded away._

_"My voice isn't high pitched anymore, Mikan…" Another voice said, and Mikan felt the tears that she fought so hard to keep in pour down her cheeks. "But you wouldn't know because you're gone!" The voice screamed. _

_"Ruka-pyon! We did it to be safe, please understand!" Mikan screamed back. Suddenly a spot light and a cage appeared, and inside of it where Ruka and Hotaru, chained down. Ruka was crying and Hotaru was passed out on the ground, blood gushing from her head. _

_"You ran away Mikan, you didn't stay to protect us any more. Because of you HOTARU'S DEAD! THEY DECIDED TO PUNISH US AND HOTARU'S NOW DEAD! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED MIKAN? HUH?" Ruka began yelling hysterically. _

"HOTARU!" Mikan Sakura sat up screaming, tears running down her pale cheeks. She looked around, panting heavily, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of her room. Mikan took a large gulp of air before leaning against the backboard of the bed, beginning to calm down. "…" Mikan wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead before swinging her legs over the side of her bed. _Just a dream…_ She chanted in her head. _I'm not in that dark place, anymore. I'm at… I'm at home…in my own room inside the hotel suite. What time is it anyway? _Mikan glanced at the clock. _3 AM. Four more hours until I have to actually be up and ready for school. I should go back to sleep. But… I can't._ The sixteen year old bit her lip before standing up and slipping on her house slippers, stretching slightly. Dragging her feet against the carpet, she made her way into the main part of the suite, until she came to the room next to hers.

Pushing the door open slightly, she smiled when she heard a soft snore. Mikan pushed the door open all the way and made her way over to the bed, pulling the spare pillow off of the noise maker's head. The snoring stopped and Natsume sat up, rubbing his eyes, automatically alert and ready to attack. His crimson orbs softened when he came face to face with a tear streaked Mikan, who was slightly trembling and held his pillow in hand. "That dream again?" Natsume asked, and Mikan threw the pillow next to where Natsume was laying before sliding in the bed herself.

Mikan didn't need to say anything because Natsume knew the answer. It had been that way ever since he, Mikan, and Yoichi had escaped from the academy. Just over two years. "This time it was different," Mikan spoke, her voice cracking. Natsume sighed and flipped her so that she was facing him. His heart broke at the sight of her crumpled face and watery amber eyes wide at him. His hand reached out and he stroked her cheek, wiping away the wet tears on her face. Mikan's hand reached out and caught his, taking it in her own and throwing it over her back. She moved even closer so that her body was pressed up against his. "This time Persona…Persona was in it too. He said that he would find us Natsume, that he'd find us really soon." Mikan broke out into sobs, burying her head into Natsume's chest.

"As long as we're together, nothing bad will happen to you." Natsume told her fiercely. He absentmindedly began rubbing circles on her back, where her pajama top had ridden up slightly.

He knew that this entire scene was his fault. He knew that if he would've just let Mikan fight the AAO without forcing her to leave Tokyo and Japan all together, Mikan wouldn't be clinging to him, sobbing. He and Yoichi wouldn't be all the family that she had. But, it was. Natsume and Hotaru had discussed what Natsume had done way before Natsume put his plan into motion…they had to get Mikan out of the Academy and fast. They couldn't just stand around and let Mikan get turned into some mindless, heartless, emotionless puppet. Natsume had been there, done that, and it was horrible. It was horrible until Mikan came and freed him, and now it was his turn to free her. Hotaru, although she wouldn't admit it, was sad for leaving her friend for that long, but knew that it was for the best. After all, Mikan looked prettier when she smiled, and Hotaru hadn't seen that _real_ trademark Mikan smile in a long time.

And Natsume, with the help of Yoichi, had brought the smile back. Despite the nightmares, Mikan was generally a happier person. Nothing about her was fake any longer. She no longer had to fear pills being forced at her, or having to lie to the people she loved most, or hiding important things, or even being mocked for being a previous no star. The only condition was that she couldn't contact anyone from the academy, or use her alice unless it was an emergency. It was hard, not keeping in touch with her best friends, but she did it. If her friends where suffering, then it was because they wanted for her to be happy, and that made her smile the widest.

Natsume sighed in content when he heard Mikan's breathing begin to even out, and knew that she would be sleeping. His eyes fluttered closed, and his breathing slowly fell into rhythm with hers.

**_nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm_**

**Okay... that wraps up the first chapter, i'm most def going slower in this chapter so um... beware. Please, read & review, it motivates me to actually write instead of just stare at Word. So um... i hope this story gets as much feed back as the first one. Maybe even more? I just don't know... that of course is up to you!!**

**Love,**

**Baby... I"m back!!**


	2. Reflect in the Rain

**Ohayo Minna!**

**Yeah, it's been awhile since i've last updated, but i did say that this story was going to take awhile...right? I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers, i've gotten more than I've expected!! And I seriously thank you for that. If you think this chapter is way to short let me know, I mean... I know it's short but I tried to not make it too short. But... okay, on with the show! **

**Love, **

**Baby**

**Fade to Black: Hide & Seek Chapter One!!**

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

Chapter One 

Mikan giggled, spinning around as cool drops of water hit her skin. A few paces behind her, Yoichi and Natsume walked under an umbrella, watching Mikan amused. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around to face the two boys, her long brown hair whipping her face in the process. She combed her wet hair behind her ears and gave a wide smile.

"Hayden, come dance with me!" She called out, and Yoichi shook his head. "Oh come _on_, you know you want to!" The girl teased, and Yoichi looked up at Natsume, as if asking permission to go run around.

"Hn…if you don't mind being wet for your lessons." Natsume said, and a smile lit up Yoichi's face before he ran towards Mikan's open arms. She spun him around, giggling, as the rain pounded against their backs.

Natsume looked on, admiring how happy and carefree Mikan acted. Mikan was right, it was a struggle for himself and Mikan to stop acting so cold and guarded towards others, but slowly their guards diminished into almost nothing, and the child in them that had been locked up for so long came out to play. Mikan set down Yoichi and they began skipping merrily, their heads tilted back and tongues out, trying to taste the rain. Mikan's white uniform shirt was almost see through now, and you could see the light blue tank top that she had chosen to wear under it that day. _Thank God,_ Natsume thought to himself. He didn't need another reason for those hormone driven boys in their grade to stare at Mikan any more than they did. _Stupid American kids._ Natsume thought viciously as he remembered when he and Mikan first stepped into their classroom.

_**Flashback**_

_Mikan's hand gripped onto Natsume's tightly. After spending the rest of their summer getting to know New York, the two had decided to go to their new school a week into the process again. Natsume rolled his eyes remembering the secretary's words. 'This class is pretty notorious for acting up. They've never had a new student before, and have been together since preschool, so it might be a little hard to fit in…' All that meant to Natsume was "rich, spoiled brats". _

_They came to a stop in front of their class room, 214, and Mikan decide to be the brave one, letting go of Natsume's hand and pushing the door open. The room was loud, but all the chatter going on stopped when Mikan and Natsume walked into the room. A teacher walked in behind them, ushering them both inside and closing the door behind her. _

_"Class," The woman said calmly, happy that for once this class was actually quiet. "We have two new students. This is Nathaniel Simon and Michelle Tinsley." The students looked to one another, refusing to believe that they actually had a new student. They'd been the only class to never be separated, and never had any new additions. They had been together since preschool and had planned for it to be that way since… forever. These two where imposters. Very hot imposters… _

_A guy who was tipping backwards on his chair, readjusted his baseball cap. "Tell us about you. We want to know." And then, the class seemed to relax. David, the most liked, yet dangerous guy in their class had spoken. He had given his approval. _

_"Um…" Mikan said nervously. "Well, we're actually kids of really famous band members overseas." Mikan blurted out. Natsume shot her a curious look. "They wanted Nat…Nate and I to live normal lives so they shipped us and his little brother, Hayden here to New York to go to school." The class all looked at them wide eyed. _

_"So…" A blonde haired girl said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You guys are living by yourselves? Where?" _

_"At some suite at the Palace," Natsume spoke, and some girls squealed. Not only where their new students rich kids like them, their parents where famous, and Natsume had __**obviously**__ inherited their ultra cool looks. _

_"Welcome…" David spoke again, and suddenly questions erupted from all over the room. _

_"Nathaniel! Nathaniel! Are you single?" A girl cried out, waving her hands around. _

_"Michelle, I'll show you around New York if you want, there's so much to see!" One boy shouted. _

_"Michelle, please date me, you look so pretty!" Another shouted. _

_"Um… is it just me or is the temperature in here going up?" The blonde girl asked. Mikan's eyes flashed and a second later she was holding something warm in her hand. The room temperature turned back to normal. _

_"Michelle… is my girlfriend." Natsume said through gritted teeth, looking at Mikan sideways. Mikan plastered a large smile on her face. "Give it, __**back**__ Mikan." _

_"What? Your heart?" Mikan asked innocently. "I don't think so." And with that, she walked towards the first empty seat and plopped her butt down into it, ignoring the gaping students behind her. "I hope we can all become great friends everyone, despite what I apparently stole from Natsume." _

_**End of Flashback **_

Natsume had of course, gotten his alice back with the guarantee that he wouldn't use it again unless it was a complete emergency. But there had been several times that he wanted to use it though. Even though the boys in their homeroom backed off from Mikan, there where still a lot of people in that school after his lovely girlfriend, it was a K-12 school, after all. "Teddy Bears, slow down before you bump into something." Natsume called out suddenly, causing Mikan to freeze and Yoichi to look up worriedly, he knew what was coming, Mikan was going to blow a gasket.

"NAT-NATHANIEL ELIAS SIMON! YOU PERVERT!" She shouted over the ruckus of New York. Yoichi groaned and covered his ears, almost running ahead while Natsume smirked, unaffected, he walked right past Mikan who growled and began jogging beside his fast pace.

"Wow, Michelle, I'm certainly impressed. I think that this time your voice reached a pitch that even _birds_ can't hear."

"You are such a _jerk_, Nate, I don't even know why I'm your girlfriend sometimes." Mikan growled.

"Aw babe, you know you love me." He teased, causing both teens to freeze in their tracks. Neither of them had _technically_ said that they loved each other before. It was always, 'I love Yoichi', or 'you guys are my family, I love you and thanks for being here'. But Natsume and Mikan telling each other that they loved each other, nope, that hadn't happened. They both felt it, well, Natsume did. Mikan was still too dense in a way to know what that type of love was. Sure, she wasn't innocent anymore, or even naive, but secretly going on missions with Persona didn't suddenly make her gain common sense or cure up her denseness. She just had the instincts that helped her not get killed. "We should hurry, or we'll be late." Natsume muttered before speeding up his pace. Mikan nodded and ran to catch up with Yoichi, who had already reached the front door of the school.

_And another day begins._ Yoichi thought to himself.

--

"Mistress Yuka!" Said a man, reporting to one of the top people in charge of the AAO. She wasn't _the boss, _but she was one of his favorites, his right hand woman.

"Yes?" Yuka asked, looking up from her paper work exasperated. The academy had stopped attacking them. Either they knew where the location of Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuga or the academy just didn't know where their new base had been moved to. She prayed that it was the latter. The AAO couldn't afford for Mikan to be on the academy's side again. Last time, she had taken down over 400 of their top men, found the hideout that had been kept secret for about two years, and had blown it up, destroying some important information concerning the whereabouts of GA alumni.

"We just sent out a group to Shanghai and a group to Mexico City."

Yuka looked up, her face void of any expression. "This means that you where unsuccessful in Istanbul and Karachi." She stated. It wasn't a question, because she already knew the answer. If they had, those two kids would be unconscious and in her office.

The general looked down at his feet. "No mistress. Gomen, mistress."

"The group who just did their year's worth of searching can two months off. I expect them to be back here when that time is over." The general bowed before scampering out of the room.

"Mikan Sakura… come out, come out, where ever you are…"

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

**read & review!!**

**Love,**

**Baby**


	3. Marriage, Men, and Virgins

**I'm back!! **

**springfairy15: thanks for reviewing... oh no! i really slipped up? but i tried to hard! i read, and re-read... but okay, at least i tried my hardest right? again, thanks for reviewing. **

**selene467: this chapter is longer, i think...yeah, it is. **

**elfspirit: thanks, here's the new chappie!**

**Youichiix33: yeah... i loved that line too**

**Animegirl66: i know who is going to find them first... but i can't tell that to you...well, not yet anyway.**

**HinamoriSenna: can't wait? well here you go, thanks for reviewing, and enjoy.**

**mangaluver123: thanks for reviewing, yeah, i like making Natsume jealous too. **

**--**

**okay, so i know i should've waited until like...wednesday to post so i could get more reviews, but i DID promise myself, 7 reviews and i post. next time i'm aiming for 10 or 11 reviews. so...make me proud!!**

**Fade to Black: Hide and Seek, on with the show!**

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

Chapter Two

Claps flooded the gym. Mikan grinned and bowed playfully before facing the fifteen assembled boys and girls in front of her. Everyone was clapping and smiling with approval except for a blonde haired girl. She was "inspecting her nails" and frowning at nothing in particular.

"Um… from that applause I take it that you all like our new routine?" She asked over the clapping, and everyone encircled around her.

"It was amazing, but that was expected as always, Mimi." Stephanie, a girl with curly, chestnut colored hair and emerald green eyes stated, coming over and wrapping an arm around Mikan. Mikan smiled and leaned slightly into her friends embrace, her whole body relaxing when she heard murmurs of agreement. Well, all except from one girl, but she ignored that.

"Yeah, that was one kick ass routine, Michelle." Bret, one of the male cheerleaders stated with a big grin. "You must've worked really hard on it."

"Oh," Mikan said, batting her hand in his direction. "No way, I just threw it together last night." She insisted. Yeah, and she had worked six hours on it, perfecting every single detail until Natsume had to drag her to bed. Threw it together indeed.

"That's why we made you captain, Michelle. You're like Wonder Woman… you can to anything." Larissa, a cheerleader, admired with a far off look in her eyes. Mikan chuckled uneasily. It was really nice getting compliments like these, but it felt so strange. When she went to Gakuen Alice, people constantly made fun on her, so it was an odd change.

"As if," A snotty voice came from outside of the little circle. "Everyone knows that the only reason why _she's_ captain is because she's Nate's girlfriend. That routine wasn't even _that_ good. _I_ could've done so much better." And then that awkward moment was over. Leave it to Ashley Robins to ruin the moment…as always.

"Well making cheers up are the jobs of the captain and her co-captain, Ashley." Stephanie snapped, crossing her arms and glaring Ashley. "And you don't have the privilege of being either, so I suggest you close your little lipstick smudged lips." Ashley's mouth snapped shut and she darted towards the benches, no doubt to reapply her lipstick. Stephanie turned back to Michelle, her eyes turning soft. "Come on, let's go watch the boys outside." She said, and Mikan gave a large smile, running out of the gym and towards the Soccer field. Everyone else took her lead, even Ashley, who threw her compact mirror in her purse before sprinting out after them.

When Mikan and Natsume first came to Abbot Academy, Ashley had actually been kind to Mikan…that was until she developed a rather gigantic crush on Natsume. She than began throwing herself all over Natsume, frowning and glaring whenever Mikan and Natsume where seen together…which was always. And then suddenly, she started comparing herself to Mikan every which way. She would begin competitions out of the silliest things, like "who could avoid going to the bathroom most for the school day". When Mikan tried out for cheerleading, Ashley tried out also. For the year that they where on it together, Ashley would always try to best Mikan in every routine that they did, but in the end, the ex-captain decided to pass on her job to Mikan and her friend Stephanie. And with Mikan's winning personality and contagious smile, Mikan won over numerous friends and gained the attention of several boys without having to dress scantily, unlike Ashley. Mikan had gained the title of the class princess; Ashley's old title. Now, she was disdainfully labeled "the drama queen". Needless to say, "Michelle Tinsley" was not Ashley's favorite person in the world.

Out on the field, Natsume raced down the field, keeping an eye out for his team mates and good friends, Rob and Landon. He was center forward, and waiting for the cue from either one of them so he could set their plan into motion. Out of the corner of his eye, Natsume spotted the cheerleaders watching the boys play. They were supposed to be practicing for the prep rally that was scheduled for the next day, but clearly Mikan dragged them all outside. When he spotted her staring intently at him, he winked at her and she blew him a kiss before he turned his attention back to the game.

Mikan waved her pom poms weakly as Ashley bounced up and down next to her. "Mimi!" Called out a voice behind her, causing the entire cheerleading squad to turn around. Instantly, Mikan's eyes softened and she opened her arms and let the boy run into them.

"What's up Hayden?" Mikan asked, releasing Yoichi and ruffling his hair.

"Stupid detention." Yoichi mumbled, and Mikan glared at him, disapprovingly.

"We're talking about this when we get home." She said sternly. Yoichi blushed and looked away, some stray locks hanging over his eyes.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"He's so cute, Michelle!" Several girls cooed. "Your so lucky to have such a cute little guy around you all the time!" Ashley squealed in outrage next to them.

"Mi-_chelle_!" She shrieked. "You shouldn't be so hard on the little guy! That teacher probably just doesn't like him. She's probably just mad because he's too young to be his girlfriend. You know, Hayden looks just like Nathanial, he's bound to be a heartbreaker, just like his big brother. I'm Natie's future girlfriend and wife you know," Ashley rambled on, talking to herself, the cheer squad, Mikan, and Yoichi at the same time. Mikan clenched her fists and tried her best to refrain from using her alice.

"Oi, shut up hag." Yoichi told Ashley coldly. "The only one here that's going to be marrying Nate is Michelle. So shut up about it already. _And_ for future reference, my teacher is a man…and married….with four kids." Mikan's face turned a crimson red.

"I-I don't know if I'll be marrying Nate, Hayden…" She stammered, looking down.

"Oh, of course you will!" Steph, said cheerfully. "You two are _so _in love! It's almost like a fairy tale!" Mikan sighed. _There's that word again,_ she thought. _Love. Natsume mentioned it earlier, but he said it so carelessly. 'You know you love me'. Do I love Natsume? I don't love him the same way that I love Yoichi, or Steph, or Ruka, or Hotaru, or even Otou-san. I love them… the way that I love a father, or brother and sister. But then, what's that feeling that I get with Natsume? _

"Come on Mimi!" Steph cried, pulling on Mikan's hand. "Your own future husband's just made the winning shot."

Mikan glared at her friend once more for adding the husband part before turning to her cheer squad and clapping her hands together firmly. "One more, and then we're outtie!" She promised. "Number four." The girls and boys groaned, but got into position for their short but sweet victory cheer.

"V-I-C-T-O-R-Y, looks like we beat you, oh my! We beat you so bad we've made you cry! See you later guys, don't forget to wipe those tears from your eyes! Get your butts back on that bus, your really not that tough. Go Wolves!" They all shouted out in victory before running out onto to join to team's cries of joy.

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

Mikan sighed and cuddled closer into Natsume. It was far after the game and the trio had walked home, deciding to skip the after party for Yoichi's sake. Now, they at where at home and Yoichi was in bed while Natsume and Mikan where watching a T.V show on MTV.

Natsume let out a snort of laughter and his fingers grazed Mikan's shoulder, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Funny though, seeing as Natsume wasn't using his alice. "This is hilarious." He said.

"Really?" Mikan asked, a look of pure disgust on her face. "Because I think this show is just pointless. I mean, reality tv? As if, Nat-kun. I mean, those lines sound really rehearsed."

"Nat-kun?" Natsume asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Well, _that's_ a new one."

"I like it. It's a mix between Nathaniel and Natsume, don't you think? Plus, it's so cute, just like you." She teased, looking into his eyes. Natsume rested his forehead against hers, causing their nose to brush.

"Haven't I told you before, _men_ cannot be cute." He told her, and Mikan smiled.

"Since when are you a man? You're not even old enough to vote-" She was cut off by Natsume tackling her backwards on the couch and tickling her senseless. "Nat…kun…stop….it…" She gasped out through fits of laughter.

"Not until you admit that you where wrong and that I _am_ a man. _And_ a manly man at that." He said.

"What? No!" Mikan protested, and let out a shriek when Natsume pinned both arms above her head and raised his free hand in warning.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to tickle you with Mr. Tickle-Finger…" He warned, getting closer.

"Okay, okay!" Mikan shouted, squirming under grasp. "I was wrong and you are the manliest man to ever walk this Earth please don't tickle me!" She rushed out, squeezing her eyes shut as if bracing for some sort of impact. Natsume smirked and leaned towards the now cowering Mikan. He stopped right in front of her face.

Mikan felt the body heat raiding off of him and wondered why he hadn't began to tickle her yet. Slowly, one eye opened and then the other. His face was so close…his lips where so close. "Nat-kun…" Mikan breathed, staring at Natsume's lips. Natsume pressed his mouth against hers, and the two began kissing passionately, with Natsume's tongue grazing Mikan's lips. She opened her mouth slightly and Natsume thrust his tongue in, starting a tongue war. The two battled it out, not even noticing the sound of a door opening…

Yoichi had been awakened from his slumber by the sound of what sounded like Mikan's shrieking and screaming. Worried, he quickly pulled on his slippers and made his way towards Mikan's room, which he found to be empty. Closing the door, he headed towards the couch where their TV was, to see his okaa-san and otou-san making out on the couch.

"My virgin eyes!" He wailed, causing the two to fall off the couch. Mikan turned a deep shade of red while Natsume glared at Yoichi from his spot on the floor.

"Aren't you and your 'virgin eyes' supposed to be asleep?" He bit out, and Yoichi smiled innocently as both teenagers picked themselves up off of the ground.

"Well I was, but then I heard Okaa-san screaming so I thought you where hurt. But now that I'm awake, I'm not sleepy anymore. Can you come read me a story?" He asked, wanting to get away from Natsume's glare as fast as possible.

"Oh Yo-chan…" Mikan cooed, wrapping her arms around Yoichi. "You're so sweet. You don't mind, do you Nat-kun?" She asked.

Natsume, who was still glaring at the boy gritted his teeth together. "Not at all, baby." His mind was swirling of things that he and Mikan could've been doing on the couch. But instead they where interrupted by their 'curious that isn't so cute anymore' "son". No more Mikan for him. Knowing Mikan, she would probably fall asleep while telling the story to Yoichi.

Mikan gave him a bright smile before Yoichi pulled her towards his room, them both disappearing from Natsume's view for the night… until Mikan's nightmares came to haunt her.

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

"HOTARU!" Mikan shouted, clasping her hand over her mouth. Woken up from her reoccurring nightmare, Mikan was quick to realize that she had fallen asleep next to Yoichi after reading Robin Hood aloud to him the night before. She quickly glanced over to the boy, happy to find that he was still asleep. The only thing Mikan had done was cause him to roll over. Flipping the covers off, Mikan hurried over to Natsume's room. This time the dream was exactly the same as the last one, so even though it was heartbreaking, it didn't cause her to get quite as shaken up.

Pushing open the door, she could hear the familiar light snore. Smiling, she closed Natsume's door softly before climbing over to his bed and yanking the pillow off of his head, watching amused as he sat up, ready to attack. He sighed with relief when he noticed with her, and even sported a soft smile when he noticed that she wasn't sobbing uncontrollably. Tossing the pillow beside him, Natsume patted the bed and Mikan climbed onto it, resting her head comfortably on Natsume's chest and closing her eyes. Natsume reached over to her waist long hair and began stroking in, his eyes halfway closed. Mikan herself was barely awake herself, dosing of from the rhythmic pattern of Natsume's stroking. "That dream again?" He asked, and Mikan nodded into his chest. "Imai's too tough to cry." Mikan let out a little laugh, allowing herself to be comforted by Natsume, as always. Slowly, they slipped off to dream land together.

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

**okay, so i didn't show anything about the AAO or GA, which means we're getting an earful of it next chapter... dun, dun, dun... ah... well maybe, i actually don't know yet. i did write the next chapter, but i'm probably going to re-re-write it. stay tuned and remember 10 or 11 reviews and i'll be forced to post, and less and you get the silent treatment. wink**

**Love,**

**Baby**

**Read & Review**


	4. Prelude to Chaos

**Arigato! I did much better in the review section than i thought i would...so anyway. even though this chapter is short, it carries a lot of information concerning somethings. if you don't pick up on it, i'll brush up on some things in the end. **

**love, **

**baby**

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

Chapter Three: 

A man, tall and well build leaned against a tree as he waited. His face was expressionless, and a mask covered his eyes. The man's name was Persona, if you even considered calling him a man. Most called him the Spawn of Satan… if they could get away with it.

His senses sharpened when a figure approached him, a large folder in hand. "Persona-sensei." His student greeted, pulling the mask off of their face. "Mission accomplished."

Persona snatched the folder from the student's hand and began ripping through it, nodding here and there, and then frowning. "Dismissed…Kuro Neko." He said suddenly before taking off into a sprint. He was headed towards the headmaster's office.

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

Natsume looked anxiously from the clock on the wall to his Math teacher, who was rambling on about degrees and formulas. Things that Natsume already knew. As soon as one minute passed, Natsume could be up from his seat and on the way to pick Yoichi up from the elementary branch along side Mikan. Then, he, Mikan, and Yoichi could walk home together, with no interruptions. They both where free of sports practices, due to the fact that there was a game the previous day, and the Cheerleaders had performed earlier today at the Pep Assembly.

He would get to spend more time with Mikan. Well, Yoichi would be there too, but granted, it would be more time with his love. He smiled when the school bell rang, jumping up from his seat and scurrying towards the door. He stopped short when he heard his Math teacher's call. Frowning, he backtracked, sending a look toward Mikan to go on. "Yes Ma'am?" He questioned, and the teacher smiled nervously.

"Now Nathanial, I'm asking you to do me a favor. If you do this, I'll add on some extra credit points onto your final grade." She proposed, and Natsume raised an eyebrow. His grades where near perfect. In fact, in Math, he was just two points short of a perfect score. These extra points would do it. He needed those points, because He, Mikan, and Yoichi where in Abbot Academy on a scholarship. They had decided early on that it would be wise **_not_** to use Mikan's alices very much, considering that there was an Alice Academy in the USA.

"Sure. What do you need?" He asked, and the teacher sighed with relief.

"I need you to tutor a student everyday after school and on Saturday's until the end of November." The teacher said, looking delighted, Natsume's eyes widened slightly.

"But…why? It's just barely October, surely someone isn't that far behind?"

"Oh, but I afraid that this student has…difficulty with Math. Please say that you'll tutor them?"

"I…I have sports after school." Natsume said, and the teacher smiled, gently.

"So does she. You will go to her house everyday after practice for exactly two hours. Is that okay?"  
"I…OK." Natsume said, giving in. The woman smiled and pushed a piece of paper at him, Natsume took it, briefly glancing at the address.

"You start tomorrow. Now hurry along," She said, pushing him out of the door. Natsume nodded and began walking towards the Elementary Section. It was only when he was halfway home with his "family" that he stopped short, a look of horror on his face.

"Wait…her?" He questioned.

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

Ruka Nogi felt lonely. Even when he was surrounded by all of his classmates, his friends, Ruka Nogi still felt lonely. Almost three years ago, he lost two of his closest best friends. He no idea where they where, but Ruka knew that he wouldn't be seeing them for a long time. They left him completely alone…almost. Then, he still had Hotaru Imai.

The Hotaru whom he had pledged his love to and which she eventually confessed the same feelings back. She was the only thing that had kept him sane. Her kisses, her touches, her subtle glances. They made him smile. She had opened her heart to him, and he likewise. Everyday he would wake up early to walk her to and from classes, and stay in her lab, watching her work on a new invention. And sometimes, she would let him escort her to Central town. And if she was in a really good mood, they would take turns feeding Fluff Puffs to one another.

They never talked about Natsume and Mikan. Except for that one time.

**Flashback**

_"Ne…Hotaru?" _

_"Hai, Ruka." Hotaru said, fiddling with her invention. _

_"Do you know where Natsume, Mikan, and Yoichi are?" _

_Hotaru paused and dropped her screw driver. "Iie Ruka. But I do know that they are safe and away from the stress of the AAO and Gakuen Alice. And one day, they'll all return, safe and sound. When they are done running from life, they'll return." After a long silence, Hotaru picked her tool up again and began to work. _

_"Ano, how do-" _

_"Because…Mikan promised. And she doesn't break her promises." Hotaru turned towards him, and Ruka breathed in sharply when he noticed tears in her eyes. It was obviously painful for Hotaru to talk about Mikan. _

_"Gomen, I shouldn't have pried." He apologized. Hotaru grabbed her baka gun and tapped his forehead with it. _

_"You're too much of a baka not to." She told him matter of factly. Before shooting._

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

**End of Flashback**

Ruka really missed that baka gun. But not more than he missed Hotaru. Ruka loves Hotaru. Ruka hates Gakuen Alice. Gakuen Alice took Hotaru Imai away from him.

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

The headmaster looked up at Persona skeptically. "I don't understand why you must send some of our students to America." He said, and Persona clenched his fists together.

"Headmaster-sama. Kuro Neko found some valuable information last night. We learned that Natsume, Yoichi, and Mikan indeed escaped from our grasps, not the AAO's. But the AAO is on to them, they are gaining on quickly, searching the largest cities possible. _That woman_ was here during the attack on our school and overheard Mikan and Natsume talking about going somewhere crowded."

"What makes you so sure Persona, that those brats picked somewhere in America?" He asked, and Persona rolled his eyes.

"Because this school teaches English as a second language." Persona told the headmaster, but he still shook his head.

"But Alice Academy…"

"We gave them _two_ years and they've only covered three states!" Persona boomed. "We send our top agent along with some of our guards, we can find those kids."

The headmaster was silent, his back facing Persona. "I give you three months to prepare."

"Thank you, headmaster-sama." Persona said, bowing slightly before slipping from the office. "Thank you."

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

Natsume stood nervously in the doorway, watching as Mikan and Yoichi made spaghetti for their dinner. Mikan was humming softly and Yoichi was babbling on about his day.

"If you want me to know, you should just go ahead and say it Nat-kun before I read your mind." Mikan spoke suddenly, silencing Yoichi and causing Natsume to jump up in surprise.

"Gomen," He apologized before taking a deep breath. "I was asked to tutor someone, almost everyday for two months, and I agreed." He announced, and Mikan stayed quiet. "It's a girl." He added. "I'm tutoring her every Saturday and weekday after sports practices for two hours at her house." After a moment of silence, Mikan

"Yoichi set the table for me, okay?" Mikan asked suddenly. Yoichi nodded and ran from the room. Mikan sighed and began pouring the pasta on a plate to bring to the next room.

"…Mikan?" Natsume asked.

"What do you want me to say Nat-kun? Congratulations. Sure, it's fantastic that you're tutoring someone. It's not like you need my consent." Mikan snapped.

"I just wanted to…" Natsume began.

"Will you be eating dinner over there or will I have to hold off our dinner by an hour or two?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan, please." Natsume pleaded, Mikan spun around, staring at him emotionlessly.

"Iie? Hai? It's a yes or no question, Nat-kun." Mikan told blankly.

"I'll… I'll check and see if I can eat dinner over there. There's no sense in inconveniencing you, Mikan." Natsume said. Mikan blinked before grabbing a pop bottle from the fridge.

"Arigato, now let's eat, ne?"

"Hai, let's eat." Natsume said running a hand through his hair. He wasn't quite sure, but he thought that he just started a fight with Mikan.

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

**the end of this chapter!!**

**important stuff**

Persona has a student named Kuro Neko...Natsume's old alias. just who is this Kuro Neko?

Natsume, once a smartie, always a smartie. however, he, mikan, and Yoichi are in Abbot Academy on a scholarship, because using alices too much to produce money out of the middle of nowhere isn't too smart. so, he needs as many good grades as possible, so he jumped for the chance.

Natsume is tutoring a girl. But whom?

Hotaru Imai is gone. We don't know where, or even if she's dead, but she's gone and it's Gakuen Alice's fault.

On the good side, Ruka's up and kicking, even if he's semi-depressed.

Gakuen Alice is sending out the troops to look for our favortie trio in America. Spells danger much?

Natsume's not going to be spending as much time with Mikan and Yoichi as he usually does. If you where confused about the dinner thing let me clarify. Mikan, Yoichi, and Natsume have dinner at 6. sports gets out at 5, so when Natsume goes to tutor, he would be some by 7. So...that's why Mikan asked him if he wanted to wait.

by the way, Mikan does seem kind off pissed at Natsume... right?

**read & review**

**Love,**

**Baby**


	5. A Taste of the Terrifying

XxHolyTenshixX: yes, yes, their relationship can't be all howalons and sunshine! plus, if it where, it could get a little boring, and even though i'm a fluff fan, too much of it can give me a headache. merci/gracias/arigato/thanks for reviewing.

yue679: i like it too. _Hell has no wrath like a woman scorned_...watch out Natsume.

selene467: heheheheh sweat drop this _is_ a NxM fic remember... thanks for reviewing!

lady innocence: 1. you'll find out who kuro neko is...in a little while.

2. you'll find out who natsume has to tutor in this chappie

3. hotaru is somewhere that no one expects

4. GA sent Kuro Neko and some random DA agents

5. haha well, send it to websters and maybe they'll put it in. it's a pretty sweet word, updation.

6. should i be scared? oh kami-sama, i hope you don't know what i did last summer! (a little movie humor there...yeah)

7. thanks, everyone wants to be loved. i love you for reviewing? same goes for all of my constant reviewers! lol. i hope you get enough sleep, if i don't get enough it can get ugly.

purplehime: cheerleader chick bothers me too, but she's so incredibly fun to write!

Youichiix33: when natsume explains who he's tutoring _then_ you'll see some jealousy. muhahaha i'm so mean. well not really but i like to pretend that i am.

jeemawoo: thanks so much for the review, compliment, and suggestion! its actully reall funny because before i read your review, i want working on the new chappie (this chapter) and i was all "i'm letting Mikan get to soft, i wonder if i should make them train...?" so then i read your idea and i was like, that's a really great idea, but they're in NYC? where would they practice? but now i have an idea about the whole alice training. great minds think alike ne? thanks again!

springfairy: 1. nice guess about Hotaru, nice guess but i'm not telling you if it's right! muhahahahaha 2. once again nice guess. 3. eh...confusing but i catch your drift. close but no cigar...if you smoke, then it's close but no update. oh no! lol. 4. (beep, bloop, goo, domi, nada, cookie, smartie) ok, if you can decode that, i just told who or if is going to catch them. ahahahaha i'm evil...kind of. 5. lol maybe our watches are syncronized? maybe not, since i left my watch over a friend's house a couple weeks ago. oh well. lol

i just love reponding you you guys! keep reviewing and i'll keep updating!

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

Chapter Four: 

She had come into his bed that night, just as she always did. But Natsume couldn't help but wonder. _Was it because she wanted to or was it out of habit? Did Mikan only go to Natsume with her troubles because he was the only one there? _

These where the questions that Natsume pondered throughout the next day. He pondered through Math, History, English, Science, Foreign Language, gym, and finally his soccer practice. He was pondering so much that he got hit in the head with the soccer ball…twice.

"No seriously what's up man?" Rob questioned as he and Natsume entered the locker rooms.

"It's nothing," Natsume dismissed, but Rob narrowed his eyes.

"No, it's not nothing. I know you too well. Talk to me," Rob demanded, making Natsume scowl. Rob Michaels was in simple words, an arrogant jerk. But, as evil as he was, he cared very much about his friends. Especially Natsume, his best friend.

"Math teacher wants me to tutor some girl," Natsume confessed, and Rob grinned, and grabbed Natsume's head, giving him a noogie.

"I always knew you where a dork man!" He teased, Natsume growled and grabbed the back of Rob's leg, twisting him around and flipping him onto the ground. "…ouch,"

"Two hours everyday Monday through Saturday starting today. I told Mi…Michelle last night and I think she's mad about it."

Rob looked at Natsume sideways as they walked out of the school building and on their journey home. "What makes you think that, Nate? Michelle looked fine today to me, not at all murderous. Not that she could be anyways, but-"  
"Because when I told her, Michelle was less than enthusiastic about it. And you know Michelle, she's always peppy." Natsume explained, and Rob snorted.

"Just because Michelle's a cheerleader doesn't mean that she's going to be make up a stupid cheer about everything you do." Rob pointed out. "Plus, I would say that she might even have a jealousy thing going on."

Natsume laughed. "Michelle doesn't get jealous. If she was I would know. We both know that Michelle isn't very good at hiding emotions, she's an open book."

"But is she always? If she wants to, Michelle can be very good at masking her feelings. It's like she's been trained or something." Rob stressed, and Natsume stopped, frozen in his steps.

_Persona…_Natsume thought to himself. _That stupid Mood Ring thing that she wore, of course she has training. _"But…why would she be jealous, I'd just be tutoring…"

"Because Nate." Rob told his friend. "You willingly gave up 12 hours a week of time with your girlfriend to spend time with some other chick, doing God knows what."

"It's not like that Rob-"

"At her _house_. Most likely her _empty house_," Rob continued on. "You think about that from Michelle's point of view, and imagine what would happen if she did that to you."

"I wouldn't let her," Natsume growled. "Those stupid boys would take advantage of her, she'd might go along with it. And why would she even do that? She knows that she has responsibility. It's only me and her right now taking care of Yoichi, doing that would have no consideration for…" Natsume trailed off his eyes widening. "Oh _shit_."

"Oh shit indeed my friend," Rob echoed.

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

"He _what_?" Steph cried out exasperated as she, Mikan, and Yoichi neared the Palace Hotel.

"Shut _up_!" Mikan hissed, looking around. "I don't want Hayden over hearing this and thinking that I'm in a fight with Nathanial."

Yoichi looked back at the two, and they both waved innocently. Yoichi narrowed his eyes before turning his eyes back to the hotel.

"But you _are_ in a fight with him," Steph protested. "And I can't believe that you're even letting him doing this Mikan."

"I'm not his guardian, just his girlfriend. I can't dominate over his actions like that Steph." Mikan protested. Steph crossed her arms and shook her head dejectedly, her chestnut curls whipping against her face.

"Well, I'm eating dinner with you from now on so that you don't have to deal with Hayden alone." She protested, and Mikan's eyes grew wide. No one but Yoichi, Natsume, the maids, and herself had stepped foot inside of their hotel suite. But, she knew that she could trust Steph with all of her secrets. She connected with Steph the way that she connected with Hotaru.

Both girls where different in their own ways. Hotaru was closed off and gave tough love while Steph was very open about her feelings and was always gentle in her words. Hotaru like to fight physically while Steph had a way with words. Steph was convinced that she would become a lawyer someday, since she seemed to win almost every debate. Hotaru, was born to be an innovator, she was born with the alice of invention. But Mikan felt safe with both girls, and the urge to trust. They where both her best friends for life. She hoped that they could both meet someday.

Mikan's thoughts where interrupted as the elevator chimed, symbolizing the entrance to their suite. Mikan looked around startled. _When did we get in the elevator? Better yet, when did we even enter the hotel? _"Mimi, you're spacing out again," Hands waved in front of Mikan's face, causing her to blush.

"Sorry Steph, I was just thinking." Mikan said sheepishly, stepping off of the elevator. Yoichi ran ahead of them and ran straight towards his bedroom to change out of his uniform.

"So this is where you guys live huh?" Steph said surveying the place. "This looks more like an apartment than a hotel suite."

"Four king beds, two baths, a kitchen, a dining room, and a living room." Mikan announced, and Steph's jaw dropped.

"It's official, you're parents are richer than the President." She announced. Mikan sweat dropped, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ano…I don't know about that, Steph." Mikan said, taking Steph by the hand. She began pulling her towards the kitchen.

"What does 'Ano' mean, Mimi?" Stephanie questioned, and Mikan went red.

"It's…it's Japanese." She muttered, ashamed that she almost revealed their secret.

"Silly girl!" Steph exclaimed, slapping Mikan on the back. "You're not even Japanese!" Mikan laughed nervously.

"Come on, you're going downstairs with Hayden and I to train," She said, and Steph gulped.

"T-train? For what? The Olympics? Cause I don't think that's for kids…"

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

Natsume pressed the doorbell and stood back, inwardly marveling at the size of the house he was standing outside of. It was the size of a small mansion. He wondered who would live there. A few seconds later, the door swung open, revealing a maid.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm um…here…to…uh…I have to…I'm the tutor?" Natsume introduced awkwardly. The maid stepped back, letting Natsume into the house.

"Follow me." She stated blankly. Natsume followed the maid down a long hallway, nonchalantly glancing at the paintings. He assumed that they where a couple thousands worth each. "Miss. Robins, presenting your tutor." The maid announced, and Natsume began choking on his breath.

"Robins…as in…" He gasped out, and a girl with blonde hair jumped out from behind the maid, her blue eyes smiling devilishly.

"Hello Natie Poo!"

"…I am so screwed." Natsume muttered.

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

Steph winced as she observed Mikan slam her martial arts teacher onto the ground. _Again_. She had been watching this for a half hour, and it was getting a little too boring and a little too gruesome for her. Who knew that sweet, innocent little "Michelle" was such a vicious fighter?

She turned her head to see "Hayden" in the corner of the room, pulling out a sword. "Oh my goodness, Hayden stop you can kill yourself with that!" She cried out, lunging for the boy. Yoichi expertly dodged out of her way.

"Idiot best friend," Yoichi spoke. "I am working on my swordsmanship skills."

"B-But you're only like…_seven_!" Steph exclaimed.

"Yes well, Yo…Hayden believes that he's seventeen." Mikan exclaimed, and she did a back flip dodging her instructor. Yoichi struck a few poses with the sword and Mikan ran up to her instructor, and kicked him into the wall, causing him to shrivel up and crumple to the ground. "Let's go." Mikan announced, taking the terrified Stephanie's hand. Yoichi nodded and put the sword back. "Jeez Steph, get a grip. It's not like I _killed_ him or anything."

"Now it's onto part two of our training!" Yoichi sang happily, and Steph looked over at Mikan nervously.

"Oh don't worry, we're just going to run about ten miles or so, barely anything."

"JUST TEN MILES?" Stephanie screeched. "Can I go start on dinner instead?" She asked, her voice dropping so low that the average human would be able to hear. But Mikan wasn't an average human.

"Sure, Steak's in the freezer." She said cheerfully. "Let's go Hayden."

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

Natsume really hated tutoring. The whole ordeal left him in the Robin's pool house with only himself and Ashley. The maids where in the main house cooking dinner.

Natsume hated how Ashley was using every opportunity to brush some part of her body against him. He shivered, but not because it was pleasuring him. It was irritating as _hell_. But, that didn't stop Ashley. If nothing else, she did it more.

And most all, Natsume hated how truly _dumb_ Ashley Robins was.

Ashley was sitting on the floor in front of him, still wearing that skimpy little cheerleading uniform. Her legs where wide open, giving Natsume easy access for underwear snooping. And he would've, if it where Mikan, not her worst enemy Ashley Robin. Ashley tugged on a strand of blonde hair and pouting up at Natsume. He wanted to puke. "Obtuse means really small right?" She asked, and Natsume groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"OH man," He moaned, and Ashley smiled triumphantly, standing up and strutting behind him. She slowly began rubbing his shoulders.

"Oh Natie Poo, tutoring me can't be _that_ hard. But I'm sure that since you're the star of the soccer team, you must be oh so tired. I'm _so _sorry." By this time, her head was lowered, so that her lips where his ear was.

Natsume's eyes flew open when he felt Ashley's breath on his ear. When he felt something wet fly inside of it, he shot out of his chair. "I'm out of here." He growled.

"But wait! What about my tutoring? I still don't know what an obtuse circle square is!" Ashley cried as Natsume searched around for his coat.

"They are talking about a triangle with more than one angle that measures more than 90 degrees." Natsume said angrily, throwing his fall jacket on. "Next time I come here, I want you in proper clothes, on the other side of the room._ With an adult_."

Ashley scoffed at the retreating Natsume. "And what about dinner Natie Poo? You said that you would be eating here tonight!" She called after him.

"McDonalds seems really good right now. " Natsume yelled before walking out the back gate.

"But wait! McDonalds makes you fat!" She called out after his retreating figure. "Natie Poo!"

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

"Kuro Neko." Persona said, and the student with the black cat mask stepped forwards.

"Hai, Persona sensei." Kuro Neko answered.

"You are to lead the troops in looking for you know who. First I want you in L.A then you are to make your way to New York. You have two months in each city." Persona ordered, and Kuro Neko bowed swiftly.

"Good. Do not disappoint me." He said, staring at the student before him. Crimson eyes looked back emotionlessly.

"Tch. Whatever."

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

**the end of this chapter! hah! i bet you're either totally confused or have figured out who Kuro Neko is... Ashley is evil but was fun to write, i just added in the 'poo' part for kicks. Gakuen Alice goes American!! the chase just got more instense... both organizations are in america...oh...boy...**

**read and review!!**

**love,**

**baby**


	6. Arguments and Empty Beds

**Spring Fairy15: Haha, Natie Poo took me some time to come up with. Ashley is pretty bimbo-ish ne? And about the whole hotaru thing?? you just keep dreaming hun. And about how you tried to crack down my clues... two words "Good Lord". just...just no. Ok? no. haha love your crazy mind though. thanks lots for reviewing**

**Lady Innocence: I hate people who do that too. power to you! and please breathe, it sounds...er, types?? like you aren't. haha thanks for reviewing**

**mangaluver123 and all who are guessing who Kuro Neko is: thanks for reviewing, but i'm keeping my mouth shut on who kuro neko is. your guesses are pretty brilliant though...wink, wink. **

**xxHolyTenshixx: thanks for loving my story, yes, Ashley sure is a witch. maybe she secretly is one. OHH! maybe in her closet she has some really unfastionble witch hats and a whole collection of broom sticks! and i bet they're all pink!**

**Spiraled.Star: i like your username, it's making me dizzy. cliffies, are indeed evil, but very exsillerating at the same time. (did i spell that right? probably not rofl!) and yes, i'm a mean. don't you see the horns on top of my head? No? oh well that's because i hate an invisibility spell on, because i'm super evil like that. yeah! and um.. sorry i can't tell you who Kuro Neko is or else i'd give away a big part of the story, and i value parts of my story. **

**youichi: i bet mikan wants to kill someone... natsume is going to get jealous soon! maybe not in this chapter but... watch out, it's about to get vicious in up in here. Stephanie, yeah, love that girl, she's like super nice but super bitchy at the same time, the perfect best friend, you know? No? well, that's okay. she's just pretty amazing..and headstrong. they train at the hotel because... um... it's dangerous for two gorgeous sixteen year old girls in tight work out clothes to walk around in new york at night? i dk, they just are. hahaha. thanks for reviewing, your reviews always give me a smile. **

**jeemawoo: typing long messages is a SKILL. so you are SKILLED! hahaha. yeah, i usually like it when people mention other people in their stories, it makes it funner to read...yeah, funner isn't a word is it? i remember back in...3rd grade was it? yup, it was 3rd grade (a lifetime ago) i had an argument with my teacher about how funner wasn't a real word...so cute. ashley is an attention whore...just saying. this is NOT a lemon. i haven't attempted one i'm not going to anytime in the near future. because when you're writing those... you're either really good, or you suck at it, end of story. i don't really even want to try to know. and... you know how most hotels have training rooms and areas? yeah, that's where they're training. ahahaha are there even grassy hills in NYC? i've been but i've never gone hill searching before. i mean, besides the parks and everything... nope, no one but Mikan's father will ever be as powerful as mikan...but he's kind of dead so...thanks for reviewing!**

**Blizzel: yes, confusing people is my forte. i should get a badge! obtuse circle square is the best word/sentence combination ever! yeah, i really hope someone isn't that dumb, and she's a junior in high school wondering what Obtuse means...that's really sad. thanks for reviwing!**

**angelgirl251: you'll find out why Natsume won't do that in this chapter. it would make their life so much simpler ne? too bad life isn't that simple. **

**xxorgangesakuraxx: ashley is gross. nice try on the kuro neko thing. thanks for reviewing!!**

**selene467: thanks for reviwing! yes, i really like that scence too!**

**mystery-angel128: thanks for the encoragement! i'll try my best to continue working on this story. thanks a bunch of roses for reviewing!**

**eileene: Who IS kuro neko? do i know? maybe i do... okay, yeah i do know. but no one else knows...and i plan to keep it that way! muhahahahaha! thanks for reading both stories AND for reviewing. it makes me post faster, even if i have writers block, like i do now...sort of. **

**anyways... on with the story!!**

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

Chapter Five: 

Mikan sat cross legged on Natsume's bed, calmly working on her homework. She really didn't have to; it _was_ Friday Night after all. A time to party her heart out, but she wouldn't be able to do that anymore. _Not since I'm stuck here on babysitting duty. Not that I mind looking after Yo-chan, but still…_ She thought irritated. _And just the thought that Nat-kun would rather spend time with another girl with me is just… stop it Mikan. Don't be selfish._ She jumped slightly when the door to his room swung open.

"What are you still doing up?" Came the surprised question.

Mikan looked up and smiled at Natsume. "I was waiting for you to come home, silly. You're really late, you should've called, I was starting to get worried Nat-kun." She replied sweetly, and Natsume chuckled.

"I had a lot on my mind, Ashley is quite the handful." Natsume admitted. Mikan's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed.

"Ashley? As in Ashley Robins?" She asked, struggling to keep her tone of voice in check. Mikan's legs uncrossed themselves and she carelessly dumped her notebook and pen on the bed beside her. Natsume nodded curtly.

"That's the girl." He said. "I knew she was an airhead, but I didn't know that she was _that_ much of an airhead. An obtuse circle square? What the hell?"

Mikan bit in the growl that was just begging to erupt from her throat. _Ashley, my goodness I hate her. She must've planned this… I mean, it's just too much of a perfect plan for it not to be!_

"I guess you have your work cut out then," She said leaning back into his pillows. "But then again, sometimes I have no idea what goes around in Ashley's plastic reformed head. There might be too much damage for even you to fix. Poor thing, I would take pity on her if she wasn't such a slut."

"Mikan, don't you think that was a little cruel?" Natsume questioned. "I mean, I hate the girl but you being so…so bitchy really just is out of character."

Mikan's eyes grew wide. _Did he just call me a bitch?_ She thought viciously, a lump forming in her throat. "Well you defending Ashley _Robins_," Mikan said. "Is even more out of character than me!" Mikan's voice rose a little.

"_I'm_ not out of character, _Polka dots_, I'm showing that I care for people. That's what your whole mission in life was right? To get me out of the darkness? To _care_?" Natsume asked calmly.

"Whatever." Mikan replied, and Natsume snorted.

"Nice reply there. It just knocked me right out of the water." He remarked.

"So Monday morning you're asking the teacher if there's any other way besides tutoring to get extra credit?" Mikan asked, even though she said it more like a statement.

Natsume pulled off his shirt and flicked the shoes off of his feet. "Why would you even think that?" He asked, and Mikan scoffed, swinging her legs off of the bed.

"Well, you're tutoring my worst enemy. I thought that it would be enough motivation." She said, and Natsume just shook his head as be pulled off his pants leaving him only in his boxers.

"When I say I'll do something, I commit to it, no matter how many painful things I must do in the process." Natsume said walking over to his bed.

Mikan pouted, looking up at him. "Really? And what about me, Nat-kun? You where committed to me before you where to that tutoring thing, ne? I think that you should keep your loyalty where it needs to be." She stated firmly, and Natsume just blinked at her.

"Exactly." Natsume said plainly. "Now could you please get off? I've had a long day and I have to wake up early tomorrow to go tutor Ashley." Mikan sat on the bed, staring at him in disbelief. _What happened to my Nat-kun? He basically called me bitch and is choosing my worst enemy over me. He even admitted that he should put more loyalty in our school than me._ "Well…?" Mikan's eyes flickered down and she slowly stood off of the bed and walked towards the door. "Gomen, _Natsume_." She said before walking out of his room and closing the door softly behind her. She passed by his room, unknowing of the little boy who was propped up on the side of the wall, tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, why?" He whispered, cringing when he heard Mikan's door slamming. "Ashley's nothing but a baka hag anyway."

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

_Dark. That's all Mikan could see. "Michelle Tinsley." An oddly familiar voice said mockingly. "Natie will be mine. In fact, he's already playing straight into the palm of my hand. Today while he was tutoring me, I'm sure it was just an accident that he grabbed my butt. Well, maybe it wasn't." Ashley giggled as she faded in and out of view. Mikan growled and ran forwards, lunging for Ashley. But then Ashley disappeared and she landed on the ground with a thud. Groaning, Mikan rolled onto her back, her eyes closed. _

_"Mikan Sakura." Another voice said. Mikan whimpered. Persona. "You would've been an excelled little soldier if you weren't so much like your mother. That filthy traitor." _

_"No!" Mikan cried out. She stood on her feet and began to yell into nothingness. "My mother isn't a traitor. She knows who's right and who's wrong!" _

_"You just keep telling yourself that Shiro Neko and it'll land you in the AAO, and you'll be a traitor. Just. Like. Her." Persona's voice taunted. _

_"I'll never be traitor! Never!" Mikan cried out, swinging her arm at nothing. Persona only chuckled at her response. _

_"Not so fast, Shiro Neko." And then there a sharp blow to her stomach, one that left Mikan gasping desperately for air. "You didn't think that you could escape me could you? Too bad. I thought you would've learned your lesson from what happened to your little friend. What was her name? Tomoato, Basumo…?" _

_"What did you do to Hotaru?" Mikan demanded. "Where is she?" In the distance, Hotaru's strangled cries could be heard. "Hotaru!" The dark in Mikan's dream turned into light, causing the girl to shield her eyes. _

_"Michelle, Michelle, Michelle," A girl's voice taunted. _

_"Steph?" Mikan asked confused. _

_"Mikan, Mikan, Mikan," Steph said, walking into view. She stood right in front of Mikan. _

_"How do you know my name?" _

_Stephanie continued on, ignoring Mikan's questioning. "Who are you anymore really? Natsume's right, you're getting a little too…mean for anyone's liking. You're way too innocent also, Natsume's going to move right on along to Ashley. She's more than willing to give him what she wants." _

_"Natsume would never…" Mikan trailed off. "Natsume says that my innocence is what he finds cute about me." _

_"Well cute just ain't cutting it anymore," Steph said snorting. "Get with the program. You're like the only sixteen year old virgin in the area honey." _

_"What? That can't possibly…" _

_"Who are you really?" Steph cut her off. "Are you Mikan Sakura, miss sweet and innocent, or are you Michelle Tinsley, the resident bad girl?" _

_"I'm not a bad girl, honest!" Mikan protested. "And I'm Mikan Sakura." _

_"Are you sure about that?" Steph taunted, and Mikan crumpled to the ground sobbing. _

_"No, I don't know. I don't know who I am anymore…help…" She let out through her sobs. She slowly lifted her head up to find no one there. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out. All she got was silence. There was no one there. No Hotaru or Ruka, she'd left them in Tokyo. No Natsume, he'd rather be with Ashley. No Steph, she had disappeared on her. She didn't have anyone… no one but…_

Mikan's eyes flew open and she sat up in bed, wiping the tears from her eyes, but they just kept coming down, harder and faster. She scrambled out of her bed and made her way down the hallway, pushing open the first door she came to. She closed it behind her and passed by the Spongebob Square Pants nightlight before making it over to the bed. Mikan pulled back the covers and settled in. Confused, the boy turned over in his sleep, his eyes opening lazily.

"Okaa-san?" Yoichi questioned, and Mikan nuzzled her head deeper into her pillow.

"Go back to sleep Yo-chan, I'm okay." Mikan said softly, and Yoichi closed his eyes, tired from the events of the day. Mikan's arms grabbed Yoichi and pulled him close to her, and he automatically buried his head into her chest, recognizing her scent and her touch. "Goodnight," She whispered, staring at the face of the sleeping boy, trying desperately to clear her mind of the thoughts running through his head.

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

Natsume woke up the next morning to find his bed empty. Confused he sat up, listening carefully to his surroundings. _Was the shower on?_ He didn't hear it running. _Maybe Mikan was up making breakfast_? Natsume glanced at the clock. _9:30._ Mikan slept until eleven on Saturday mornings. _Saturday Mornings…oh crap! I have to be at Ashley's house by 10!_ Natsume tumbled out of bed and dashed towards the shower, stripping down as he went along.

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm **

Hotaru Imai had never been very good about saying goodbye. Especially when she had to say it to someone that she knew would overact. Hotaru wasn't very good with tears either. She couldn't be compassionate; it would make the walls that she worked so hard to build crumble.

Hotaru was born a twin, she was the youngest. Her twin looked exactly like her. Her name was Rika. When they where two, Rika ran out into the street and got hit by a car. Hotaru was standing across the road, watching open mouthed. She cried. She cried and didn't stop until there where no more tears left to cry and her throat was sore.

Hotaru wasn't very popular. In fact, Hotaru had no friends at all, except her twin sister, who had died, and her older brother, who was sold off to Gakuen Alice. The only thing Hotaru had where her books and inventions. With her books she could read and dream, and go off to others worlds and never be lonely. But then in the real world, she couldn't. She would always be lonely. She couldn't be weak about it, and so she showed no emotions.

When she was seven Hotaru Imai met Mikan Sakura. The girl who's smile could light up all of New York city, and her cries could raise the dead. Mikan was painfully naive and innocent, she didn't even know what death was. Hotaru planned to keep it that way.

Hotaru hated Gakuen Alice. She hated it more than everything and anything. Gakuen Alice took away Mikan Sakura's innocence, but they did give her Ruka Nogi. But, they did eventually force her away from him too.

Hotaru Imai loved Ruka Nogi. She loved the gentleness about him. She loved the way that only he and Mikan could make her carefully built up walls crumble. She wanted to be with him again. Next time she saw him, she would be with him forever…but not today.

Today, Hotaru Imai is trapped, and it's all Gakuen Alice's fault. Of course, Hotaru Imai could've said goodbye, but she's never been very good at that.

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

Yoichi's eyes fluttered open. He stared blankly at the mass of chocolate brown hair that was around him. Carefully, he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes before stretching his limbs and climbing out of bed. Yoichi looked back at his bed, utterly befuddled. _It's too early for this._ He decided walking out of his room and into the kitchen. Yoichi quickly fixed a cup of coffee and took a long sip with a far off look in his eyes. He spit it out, spraying it all over. "This crap tastes horrible!" He shouted out to no one in particular.

Mikan shot up in bed, disgruntled about her surroundings.

Yoichi slammed the coffee cup down before walking back into his room. He was now fully awake.

"Oi, Okaa-san, why are you sleeping in my bed?" He asked, and Mikan shrugged.

"I had a nightmare," She said pouting. Yoichi raised a quizzical eye brow, before chuckling softly.

"Ne Okaa-san, sometimes I feel like I'm the parent here. Isn't the kid supposed to come in the _Parent's_ room when they have a nightmare?" He mused, and Mikan bowed her head.

"It won't happen again." She apologized, and then she looked up, her eyes sparkling. "I have a great idea! How about we go to the amusement park! I heard that there's one set up in Brooklyn!"

A smile crept across Yoichi's face. "What about Otou-san?" He asked, and Mikan frowned.

"He's tutoring Ashley." She said, and Yoichi crinkled his nose.

"I always knew that hag was dumb." He said, observing his "Okaa-san" he shifted nervously, wanting her sullen face to fade away. "Let's eat breakfast and stuff and then we'll spend the whole day there, just you and me, okay Okaa-san?"

Mikan's face lit up as she scrambled out of bed. "Arigato Yoichi!" She exclaimed before running out of the room happily. Yoichi shook his head and walked towards his bathroom.

"Kids." He muttered a small smile playing on his lips.

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmx**

Natsume stared blankly at Ashley's homework, mindlessly checking over her math. For him, something had been off all day, something wasn't right. _I woke up, came over here to Ashley's…_He thought to him self. _I woke up…alone. Are things really getting that bad between Mikan and I that she won't come to me when she's sad like that?_ Laughing, Natsume shook his head. _Absolutely ridiculous. _He denied. _Maybe the nightmares stopped. Thank Kami-sama. Yes, that's it. The nightmares have stopped…I hope._

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

**i really don't like writers block. it makes me write short chapters. but i will survive and conquer! **

**highlights on this chapter that you most likely missed!!**

**1. relationships are tested, loyalty is swaying... uh oh, Natsume isn't thinking very strightly in his argument with Mikan...**

**2. Mikan called Natsume, Natsume, abandoning his new nickname, Nat-kun. **

**3. poor Yo-chan heard their little argument. **

**4. a different dream for mikan... Steph seemed to know both of Mikan's names. is this foreshadowing for something drastic?**

**5. hotaru is still breathing, so you can relax. but is she in danger? and... where the hell is she?**

**6. for the first time in TWO YEARS mikan didn't wake up next to Natsume. in fact, earlier in this chapter, didn't he tell her to...get off the bed?**

**next chapter will introduce a new chapter...and some new feelings.**

**Ja ne!**

**read & review...**


	7. His Kisses Taste of Peppermint

FOR MY LOVELY REVIEWES:

**for this chapter, i wrote out really long responses to all of you (skipped dinner and everything!)... but then for some reason the page 'expired' and lost every thing and i'm starving. i'll write huge fat responses next time i swear! so i'll just summerize some things that i kind of remember...**

**1. i told someone to have fun at leadership camp, and asked what the toaster thing was. **

**2. i told some that their username was cool!**

**3. i said my lips are sealed about Kuro Neko!**

**4. Hotaru is somewhere... not very specific but i just confirmed that she's alive right!**

**5. natsume was a bit of a jerk but... yeah**

**6. yes... i was in a bit of a dramatic mood**

**7. thank you so much for reviewing and reading!**

**8. i still have writers block :(**

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

Chapter Six: 

Yoichi stared at Mikan in awe. Three hours later found them in the amusement park, Mikan trying her hardest to win Yoichi a stuffed bear. The object of the game she was playing was to take the gun and shoot as many stuffed animals as possible. "Michelle, I can't believe that you're missing them all!" Yoichi exclaimed, flabbergasted that Mikan hadn't won him anything. "Weren't you trained for this sort of thing?" He wined, and Mikan scoffed.

"That was different. I had different targets." Mikan said, as if it explained everything. "These are stuffed animals. I can't shoot Mr. Bear!" She complained, and Yoichi grabbed a mallet, hitting her in the head.

"Idiot!" He screamed, and Mikan became watery eyed.

"Hayden, why?" She moaned, and Yoichi smirked, causing Mikan to shiver. _He looks just like Natsume…_

"Your acting like the idiot you did back where we used to live." He said matter of factly, which made Mikan's lip tremble even more. "Just act like it's Persona you're shooting and-" Mikan picked up the gun again and reloaded it. That's all she needed.

BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.

****

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

Ashley smiled as she approached Natsume's form, hunched over and diligently working on his school work. She stretched out her fingers and ran them against his shoulders. She almost laughed when she felt him tense underneath her. "Oh Natie Poo," She cooed. "No need to by shy honey, it's only me after all."

"What do you want, Ashley?" Natsume growled out, smacking her hands away. Ashley sighed and put one hand on her hip while gesturing around them.

"My maid, Sophia, needs to clean upstairs. We still have an hour left and you _said_ you want adult supervision so…"

Natsume nodded and began collecting his things while Ashley collected hers. "So where upstairs are we going?" Natsume asked coolly making Ashley shiver.

Ashley rolled her eyes as if it hadn't affected her. "My room," She responded in a 'duh' tone. Natsume froze in mid step while Ashley carried on up the stairs. When she reached the top she quickened her pace, not looking back.

****

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

Yoichi and Mikan walked away carrying a stuffed dragon bigger than them both put together. "No Hayden, I don't think that Bob's a suitable name for him." Mikan declined vehemently as the two thought of names for the dragon. She kept talking as Yoichi dragged her towards the Farris Wheel. "How about Mr. Snuffles?"

Yoichi stopped to glare at Mikan. "No. His name will be Charlie." He said evenly, and a big smile spread across her face.

"Then Charlie needs a theme song!" She said as Yoichi began pulling on her hand again.

"No, he really doesn't." Yoichi protested as they neared the front of the line. Mikan just smiled tenderly and began to completely ignore him. _Silly boy, _she thought. _I'm a cheerleader, making cheers and stuff is what I do!_

"Charlie the Dragon, is the best dragon you'll ever meet! He'll blow you back so hard that you'll fall backwards into your seat! Charlie is a boy, he's not just our toy! I love Charlie, Hayden loves Charlie, and Charlie loves us too!" She sang as loud as she could, provoking strange looks from people of all kind. Yoichi looked up at Mikan mortified.

"That was a _horrible_ song." He stated emotionlessly, although the twisted look on his face gave it all away. Mikan grinned and pinched his cheeks.

"Aw, you know you loved it. You're _so_ going to be singing that in your bubble bath tonight." Mikan teased.

"I think," A voice said behind them. "That your song was beautiful, just like you." Mikan's eyes lit up and turned around, a bright smile on her face.

"You really loved my song?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

Yoichi observed the boy in front of him critically. He had a well build body, chestnut colored tussled hair, and amber brown eyes. He looked good he had to admit, but…Mikan was rightfully Natsume's. No _pretty boy_ would change _that_.

"Next!" Called the attendant and all rational thoughts left Yoichi's head as he dragged Charlie onto the ride with him. "Next in line!" Mikan pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well that's no fun. I guess I'll have to ride all by myself…" She moaned, and the boy placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go with you." He said and Mikan looked at him with wide eyes as a blush crept across her cheeks.

"Thanks." She said softly before walking over to her cart and stepping inside. She scooted over and allowed the boy to sit next to her. He closed their door and the bell rang, symbolizing the start of the ride. "My name is Michelle." Mikan blurted out, and the boy smiled.

"My name is Jason." He said, his eyes twinkling. "So that boy…"

"Was practically my little brother," Mikan said smiling at the thought of Yoichi.

Jason smirked and nodded. "Charlie is one fat dragon." Mikan scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Don't talk about my Charlie! He's a very sensitive dragon! He hasn't even set anyone on fire yet!" She exclaimed.

"We need to put that dragon on a diet. When he burps I'll bet fire comes out." Jason pointed out, and Mikan's lips turned upwards, a smile playing on her lips.

"I just so happen to like fire." Mikan said, turning her head to look out the side of the Farris Wheel. She gazed over all of the buildings, trees, and people, her breath catching in her throat at the beauty of it all.

"Fire is beautiful, but no one tends to touch it." Jason spoke suddenly, causing Mikan's eyes to flew over to his. "It's because people know that fire is dangerous. That's what makes it so dangerous. But with fire, when you play with it, you'll get burned, Michelle. It would just be easier if you stay away." He said, looking deeply in her eyes. Mikan gulped and her eyes widened slightly. Jason let out a chuckle. "Man! I'm sorry I don't know what came over me just then! I'm never this serious. That was slightly ridiculous." He said. It was only when he opened the door did Mikan notice that they where back on the ground. "See you around, Michelle."

"See you…Jason." Mikan breathed, looking wistfully after his retreating figure. Mikan scrambled out of the cart, debating whether or not to run after him.

"Michelle!" Yoichi cried out excitedly, running towards Mikan. "It was so pretty, ne? Did you see all the lights? Wasn't it so cool?"

"Yeah Hayden," Mikan said distracted. "Pretty darn cool."

****

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

"Come on can you be any slower?" Ashley questioned.

"Don't talk that way hag or I'll snap your stupid neck." Natsume threatened. Ashley giggled and bounced into what he assumed to be her room.

When he got to the door, Natsume just stared eyes wide.

"What do you think?" Ashley asked, jumping on her bed. She flipped her luscious blonde hair behind her shoulder and smiled wildly.

"Uh…" Natsume mumbled while scratching the back of his head. "It's very…pink. So pink that I think my eyes are starting to hurt."

Ashley grabbed her sunglasses and threw them towards Natsume. He dodged them expertly.

"I'm not going to wear girl glasses." He scoffed and Ashley shrugged and climbed off of the bed. "Where are you going?" He demanded as she disappeared behind a door.

"Just work on your homework, I'll be right back." She called out. Natsume's eyes dropped down to the essay he was supposed to be working on in Expository Writing. He had already started on it, but hadn't gotten very far.

Where My Home Will Always Be

By Nathaniel Simon

_Right now I AM in my home. I'm not talking about in this classroom, this city, or even this country. They said that home is where the heart is. Well, that goes for me too. My heart happens to be in possession of a girl named Michelle Tinsley. _

_Michelle and I have gone through so much together, and I know that she's my one and only. I had a bit of a rough childhood, pulling me into a dark and shady life. Michelle however was so naïve and innocent when I met her. She believed that just by giving a smile, she would receive one in return. I rocked her pretty little world and crumbled it to pieces. I was horrible to her the first time I met her. I didn't have anyone that had tried quite as hard to pull me out of the darkness that I was in. Michelle is forever in my heart and I will always-_

Natsume knew he couldn't turn that paper in, it would make him sound like a sap. Natsume Hyuga was no sap. That, was Ruka Nogi's job. Not his.

Natsume was so caught up in his work that he didn't notice when Ashley stepped ou of her closet… in only a thong and lacy bra. He _did_ notice when she sauntered over to him and ran a hand through his hair. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. In fact, he jumped up and tore the comforter off of her bed and lunged to cover her up with it. "What the _hell_ is your problem Ashley?! Cover yourself up!"

Ashley threw back her head and laughed before tackling Natsume to the ground, kissing him hungrily. Her hands fiddled with the hem of his shirt and began ripping it off of him. "Oh Natie Poo! Don't-" She said in between kisses. "Resist me- you know- you love me- the same way- I love you- Natie Poo!" She shoved her cleavage in his face, causing Natsume to gag and throw her on the ground. Before he could control it, fire circled around Ashley, shielding himself from her.

Ashley panicked and within seconds her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground with a soft thud.

Natsume pulled out his cell phone, dialing the first number her could think of. A sweet voice reached through the receiver and Natsume's voice caught in his throat. "Hello?"

"Michelle? I'm in some deep shit." Natsume confessed. He could feel Mikan's worry radiating through the phone.

****

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

Mikan and Yoichi dashed to the bathroom stalls. As soon as Natsume told them to teleport to Ashley's room, Mikan began panicking. _Just what did they do?_ She thought nervously as she told hold of Yoichi's hand.

"Michelle I don't like teleporting," Yoichi whispered, looking down at his stomach. Mikan shifted uncomfortably.

"I can't leave someone as young as you by yourself in the middle of Brooklyn with no way home. Come on, if it'll make you feel better I'll teleport you to the hotel room with Charlie. Okay?" She compromised. Yoichi nodded. _Natsume…_Was Mikan's last thought before she teleported away.

****

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

Narumi wished with all his heart that he hadn't discovered that Mikan Sakura had an alice. Although she did improve the environment of the Academy, Mikan didn't deserve the life that she had been forced into.

Mikan was like his daughter. In fact, as far as he was concerned, Mikan _was_ his daughter. He had been more of a parent to Mikan than Yuka _ever_ would've been.

It had killed him what the academy had forced his precious little Mikan to do. He was somewhat happy when she left, but feared for her safety. She was out in the cold cruel world with the AAO and the government on her tail. Staying hidden would be tough, especially with the extra baggage she had taken with her.

Narumi wanted to make Gakuen Alice a better place. When Mikan returned he hoped that she would be proud. They wouldn't repeat the actions that they'd done in handling Hotaru Imai ever again. Narumi shuddered. What they did with concerning Hotaru was sick and wrong. It went against everything Gakuen Alice went for.

_I'll make you proud, my little girl._ Narumi thought determinedly. _Please, stay safe for me. Stay safe for your Otou-san._

****

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

Later on that night, Mikan lay in her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Her mind was flooded of thoughts of what she had witnessed that afternoon.

**Flashback**

_Mikan struggled to keep her face emotionless as she surveyed the room that she had entered. A shirtless Natsume was pacing back and forth, a nearly naked Ashley was surrounded by a ring a fire and passed out, while her room smelt like smoke. The comforter from Ashley's bed had been stripped from it, and it looked as though the bed had been…occupied before she came. Clenching her jaw, Mikan nullified the fire, restored the blanket, erased Ashley's memory for the day, and sprayed the room with perfume. By this time, Natsume had turned to face her, a look of hope in his eyes. Mikan glanced at his body. There where lipstick stains all over, Ashley's lipstick, it couldn't be mistaken. Mikan slowly bent down and tossed him his ripped shirt, and her compact mirror. Confused, Natsume flipped it open, anger etching into his face as he looked over himself. Mikan stormed over to where Natsume was and lifted her hand. _

_"Polka dots, it's not what you-" _

_"Shut up." Mikan hissed, placing her hand on her shoulder. In a blink of an eye she had teleported them back. _

_As soon as they had fully arrived at the hotel, Natsume began following Mikan as she stalked towards her room. "Baby-" Natsume tried again, but Mikan closed the door on him, whispering a short, 'no'. Emotionally spent, Mikan walked over to her bed and collapsed her brain and heart working together to analyze what she had seen. _

**End of Flashback**

There was a pressure of weight on Mikan's bed. She turned over, ready to attack, but dropped her hands when she realized that it was Natsume. He wouldn't hurt her…at least not physically. Natsume's arm reached out and hugged Mikan's waist, bringing her closer to him. Their faces where meshed together and their noses brushed, making both teens dizzy with hormonal rages. "Why are you here?" Mikan decided to be the brave one; she spoke exactly what she thought first. Natsume stared deep into her eyes, not speaking. "Natsume…" Mikan tried again. Mikan breathed in. _Peppermint. It was stronger than usual, so he must've taken a shower when we got in._

"I'm sorry," He mumbled. Natsume pressed his lips against the corner of her mouth, then on her cheek, then on her nose before speaking again. "You where right, I was wrong," He continued on, kissing right below her eyebrow, then below her ear, then on her chin. "Monday morning, I'm demanding a different way to earn extra credit. Because it just isn't worth it… you are though." His voice was husky, as he planted a trail of kisses down her neck, and on her collar bone, causing her to gasp in pleasure. Natsume smiled against her skin. "I need you here beside me, Mikan."

Mikan lifted Natsume's head up, tears glistening in her eyes. "Then beside you I will always be." She promised. Natsume laughed in a deep, husky voice before pressing his lips to hers. No more words where spoken that night.

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

**don't be perverted... smirks hope you liked my chapter! i want to hear how much you liked it points to go button hit it! i'm currently working on a sub plot for our minor characters since i've worked out my NatsumexMikanxKuroNekoxYoichixHotaruxRuka plot. ok... gotta go!**

**Love,**

**Baby**


	8. Best of Best Friend's Tears

**Youichiix33: Yeah, i liked it too. When i first wrote it i wondered if it was too cheesy, but i got good feedback (such as your lovely self), so yeah! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Spiraled.Star: Rewriting IS pain! Thanks for reviewing and reading. **

**xXOrangesakuraXx: Ashley is sick, Hotaru is...somewhere you don't expect. heh. thanks for R&R**

**mangaluver123: oh sure you can murder Ashley you know her last name is Robins, she lives on the upper east side of New York and goes to Abbot Academy...happy murdering! (but i may hae to revive her for further scences) -smirk of my own- heh, kuro neko will be revealed during the second half of the story?? i'm still on the first part...yeah. yes, writers block needs to be cursed, it makes me wanna cry. thanks for R&R**

**PurpleHime: i should've made Natsume burn her...darn. oh well, THAT would be some New York scandal eh? -Daughter of famous buisnessman found burned to death in underwear in the middle of overly pink room-. that guy at the amusement park will trigger more than just one love triangle...just saying. -wink- thanks for r&r**

**animeraven259: yes, ashley deserved to be punished, she was scaring even ME! the writer...that doesn't make any sense but...it's just the way it is! heheheh...thanks for R&R**

**Selene467: thanks, i'm happy they're close again too. and it should stay that way...for now. thanks for R&R**

**miyuki24: thanks, here's your update. i appreaciate you R&Ring!**

**elfspirit7: heh, thanks, you won't hear about Hotaru soon, but when you finally hear about her story you won't be dissapointed! thans for R&R**

**audsu: happy to know you picked up on the foreshadowing -wink- thanks for R&R**

**dominiqueanne: gracias para RyR (thanks for R&R heh...i was going to write that in French but decided that i was better at spanish)**

**SpringFairy15: Hah, your reviews always put me in a good mood. **

**1. i don't think any of the guys are going to be a fan of Jason...**

**2. good thing for Mikan she's used to it, after Persona's vicious training and such. That scene did look bad for Natsume. yes.. Mikan would've gotten vicious if Natsume stayed. heh, good boy Natsume for quitting.**

**3. hm... i wonder, but yeah i understand what you mean. confuzzling? i love that word. sounds like i'm holding a fuzzy pillow... yeah.**

**4. i love fire too! yeah, that WOULD make more sense, but wouldn't fighting fire with fire make a big commotion whereas water would just put the fire out? no questions asked?**

**5. this story has a load ful of Steph, maybe it may sway your decision a little? i won't reveal which side she's on...yet. **

**6. maybe she's cadged...maybe she's not...hmm...**

**5. thanks for R&R!**

**XxHolyTenshixX: lol, Jason IS mysterious... i like him that way. thanks for the R&R**

**mystery-angel128: hm... you'll find out eventually. thanks for R&R**

**Lady Innocence: heh, good instincts there Miss. Innocence. hah, i think every girl wishes that they had a bf like Natsume... or maybe even Ruka? it's either the bad boy that's secretly a softie or the sweet boy that has every girl going. hahaha thanks for R&R**

**Lobaa: hope you like it! thanks for R&R!**

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

Chapter Seven: Best of Best Friend's Tears

Stephanie sat on a bench in the middle of Central Park, her eyes scanning over the large area. If anyone would've passed her, they would've assumed that she was waiting for someone, but she had no one special to wait for. There was Michelle, but no one else. She could've had a boyfriend if she wanted, but all the boys at her school seemed to only want one thing and one thing only.

**Flashback**

_Stephanie stared down at her lunch intently as the many boys around her talked about anything and everything. She wishes that she could stand up and yell at them to shut up and go away, but even she knows that it would be the start of a catastrophe. She feels an intense pair of eyes on her, but she ignores it. It had to be Ashley Robins. It always was. The girl hated Stephanie for always having so many flock around her. It wasn't like she __**chose**__ for them to do that. The only boy that she didn't mind having around was Rob, but that was because she had known him for ages…he was her next door neighbor. _

_The boys around her got suddenly silent, as if they had suddenly been muted. Ashley seemed to have that affect on lots of people, she thought bitterly. Even with the silence of the space around her, Stephanie kept her eyes glued to her food, silently thanking the fact that the boys where silent. _

_"Hi," A voice spoke, one that Stephanie did not recognize. She dropped her fork and slowly looked up, her emerald eyes connecting with olive ones. Stephanie raised her eye brows, her eyes traveling around among the girl's figure. She looked to be in top physical shape and beauty was radiating off of her. She was balancing her lunch tray in one hand while the other was stretched out, as if it where calling for Stephanie to take. She lifted her hand and connected it with the girl's, as she began to chatter. "My name's Michelle Tinsley. You might already know that since you're in my homeroom and all but-"_

_Stephanie shook her head. "I came in late this morning. So I didn't know your name was Michelle." She spoke carefully. The girl smiled and Steph felt her heart warming, and a smile pulled at the ends of her lips too. "My name is Stephanie Rothschild." _

_"Great!" The girl said enthusiastically, placing her tray down beside the now empty table. "You don't mind if I join you, do you?" _

_Stephanie cocked her head to the side. "You made the boys disappear." She said in awe, and Michelle shook her head giggling. "No," She said, her thumb pointing to a boy over her shoulder. "That would be the work of my boy friend, Nate." And true to her word, Nate was glaring at every boy that inched towards their table. Stephanie shook her head. "What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" She asked, and Stephanie leaned back in her seat, surprised at the question. _

_"What?" She asked. "Um… Rocky Road… I guess." _

_Michelle nodded her head in approval. "Yeah, that does taste good. My favorite however, is Mango." _

_"I've never tried Mango ice cream before…wait, why are we talking about this? Why are you even here Michelle?" Stephanie demanded, and Michelle looked surprised for a moment before tapping her chin, deep in thought. _

_"I needed a friend, and you looked like you needed a friend. So I decided to be your friend. Is that okay with you?" She asked, looking at Stephanie innocently. Stephanie's jaw dropped. _

_"You want to be my friend?" Stephanie asked. "All the girls hate me why don't you?"_

_"Why do all the girls hate you?" Michelle asked with wide eyes and Steph guestured around them wildly. _

_"All the boys in the room are staring at us! They're like obsessed or something and Ashley can't stand that. She wants all the boys to herself." _

_Michelle's laughter carried out throughout the entire lunch room. "Stephanie, remember I have a boyfriend. And he's staring at __**me**__ plain as day." Michelle said. Stephanie glanced over her shoulder and indeed saw Nate staring fondly at Michelle. Her eyes connected with Michelle's and she smiled softly. "Why would I not like you just because one girl doesn't. It's ridiculous. We should be friends. Best friends actually." _

_Stephanie grinned and shook the girl's hand. "That's fine with me Michelle." _

**End of Flashback**

It took a moment for Stephanie to realize that the hand resting on her shoulder wasn't hers. Slowly she looked up and into the chocolate brown eyes challenging her own. She shrieked and fell off of the bench, moaning about the rough surface of the ground.

"Late reaction much?" Rob asked in between his laughter. He had been jogging around the park when he'd come across his old friend, Stephanie Rothschild.

Stephanie glared at him, pouting. "I suggest you stop laughing and help me up instead." Rob held out a hand to help her up, but continued laughing. "It's not even that funny Rob, I could've broken something!"

"Broken something by falling a foot on the ground?" Rob asked with a cocked eyebrow, settling down. Stephanie stood up and began walking, with Rob by her side.

"Yeah, I could've broken…broken my butt bone!" She said, and to put more emphasis on her point, she began limping. Before Stephanie could react. Rob's hand reached out and squeezed her butt, causing Stephanie to freeze all over. "ROBERT MICHAELS GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY ASS!" She screeched and the birds around them all took flight in fright. Robert chuckled and retracted his hands.

"Profanity Miss. Rothschild, this _is_ a public park , you know." He scolded playfully, and Stephanie puffed her cheeks out.

"Exactly, you shouldn't be feeling me up." She accused, jabbing him in the chest with her index finger. "You little pervert.'

"What?" Rob asked with a look of innocence in his eyes. "I was just double checking to make sure you didn't break anything. I care about my best friends very much you know, you included."

"You don't act this way around Michelle," Stephanie accused, and Rob let out a small chuckle.

"That's because Nate would kick my ass into the next millennium." Stephanie nodded. She knew it was true.

**Flashback**

_Rob placed his tray down next to the new guy, who was sitting all alone at his usual table. "Uh… hey," Rob said awkwardly, and Nate looked him skeptically. _

_"What's up?" Nate greeted. _

_"The ceiling, the sky, the stars, the solar system…" Rob trailed off, watching as Nate looked at him warily. "Do you like Abbot Academy so far?" He asked, and Nate shrugged nonchantly. _

_"It's school." He replied, and Rob nodded in agreement. No matter where you would go, school would be school. It would always suck. His eyes turned to look around the room, shooting glares to random guys here and there. _

_"What's up with the glares?" Rob asked aloud, and Nate raised an eyebrow. _

_"They're staring at Michelle like they're she's the animal and they're the hunters." He said scoffing. Rob's mind trailed back to earlier that day, and it clicked in his mind just who Nate was talking about. _

_"If Michelle's your girlfriend, why aren't you sitting with her?" Rob questioned. Nate gave a heavy sigh. _

_"She wanted to make friends with that girl over there and me to do likewise." He said, turning back to his food. "She thought that she looked lonely." _

_Rob stared at Stephanie, who was laughing along with Michelle about something. "She was lonely, she has no friends except me. But… I guess Michelle's fixed that." Nate gave a small smile. _

_"She's good at stuff like that. Where are your friends?" Natsume asked, looking around. Rob smiled lazily. _

_"I'm what you would call a loner, kind of like Steph. We live in our own little world together." He explained, and Nate nodded._

_"Are you two…together?" He asked, and Rob shook his head sadly._

_"I wish." He admitted. "But I've grown up with her, she most likely things of me as a brother, or close cousin or something." Nate patted his shoulder sympathetically. _

_"One day she'll wake up and realize man, you're not so bad." He said, and Rob nodded._

_"Neither are you." He agreed. "But… I'm warning you right now, if you want to have some sort of social life here, you should find a good best friend. Because…" _

_"I'm looking straight him." Nate interrupted, and that was the end of that conversation._

**End of Flashback**

"Earth to Robbie!" Steph screamed into Rob's face, waking him from the day dream that he was sucked in to. Rob glared at her, with a low growl in the back of his throat.

"Don't call me that," He threatened. Steph grinned.

"You know you love it," She teased. "But seriously. Do you think they've made up yet?" Rob looked at Steph thoughtfully.

"I think if they didn't, then Michelle would've been all over the place, crying and stuff." Rob said truthfully.

"Okay you can leave now," Steph said, glaring at Rob. It was true, she could get a little over protective of Michelle, but she meant well.

"I was telling the truth, Steph. You know I love her like a sister, I wouldn't put her down for real…" Rob said, and Steph smirked.

"Robert Michaels gone lost, my, my, what_ has_ the world come to? Next thing you know people will have magic powers!" She exclaimed. Rob laughed along with her.

"That's ridiculous." He answered. At that moment, Stephanie abruptly spun around, feeling a pair of eyes on her back. She spotted a boy around her age, leaning against a tree and smoking on a cigarette. Their eyes where connected, and she felt as though he could read her entire soul. A chilling feeling went through Steph's body as her stomach began to churn with an uneasy feeling and her mind got all foggy. Steph felt her self shiver at the coldness of it all as the boy dropped the cigarette to the ground and smashed it with his foot. The boy blew out a ring of smoke before turning on his heel and walking away. "You know him?" Rob asked from beside her. Steph slowly shook her head.

"No, I can't say I haven't." She breathed, mesmerized by his eyes. She hadn't seen eyes that shade before. His eyes…

"Are you okay, Steph?" Rob asked, once again. "You look flushed. Maybe I should get you home."

"O-Okay," Stephanie stuttered as Rob led her to a taxi. "Thanks Robbie." She said as she settled into her seat. Rob nodded absentmindly, not even bothering to correct her on the nickname.

_What happened to Steph back there, she looked like she saw a ghost._ He wondered as the taxi rushed towards the direction of their townhouses. _And why was that guy staring at her so intently. Steph said that they didn't know each other…right? Steph wouldn't lie…_

"Robbie, we're here?" Steph said, pushing open the cab door.

"Don't call me that," Rob said instantly, and Steph grinned.

_Good,_ She thought._ He was a little spaced there, it's good to know that he's back. _They both climbed out of the car and paid the taxi driver. Rob bid his farewell and jogged up towards his home while Steph skipped to hers.

Slowly, she opened the door, knowing that the house would be empty, as always. She was alone, almost like Hayden, Michelle, and Nate, but they had each other. Steph didn't have anyone. Her mother had died from giving birth to her and Steph's father was always at work, she only saw him at the society parties that she was forced to attend every Wednesday night.

That's why she and Rob had always been such good friends, she supposed. Rob knew of how lonely she constantly was, he understood her like no one else. He often came over and just sat with her. He was the only real friend that she had…until Michelle that is. Ever since Michelle came to New York she hadn't felt lonely in a long time…

'_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right'_

Stephanie looked down at her cell phone stunned before slowly flipping it open. "…Hello?"

"Hey Steph, do you like your new ring tone?" Came a chirpy voice from the other side of the line. Steph chuckled lightly.

"Hey Michelle, it's um…interesting."

And with Michelle around she wouldn't feel lonely for a long time to come.

**-nxm-**

"Ruka-kun." Sumire sat across from Ruka, her history project partner in the nearly empty library. "You and I should go to Central Town."

"Iie." Ruka said, his eyes not looking up from his work.

"Ruka-kun..." Sumire said a veiw moments later. "I can't stand to see you this way. I want you to be happy again."

"It shouldn't concern you how I feel Shouda-san." Ruka replied icly, and Sumire flinched slightly at the sight of his icy blue eyes.

"You're my friend, Ruka-kun. It concerns me." Sumire said firmly. In a softer voice she added, "We all miss them."

"Not the way I do," Ruka said, and Sumire lowered her eyes.

"I imagine so, Ruka. But that doesn't mean that we don't feel pain that they're gone too. We don't want you to swallow yourself up in it. It's in the human nature to cry and not be tough all the time. What would Sakura-san say now that you haven't smiled in a year? She would be dissapointed, ne?"

Ruka looked blankly ahead of him. "Gomen, Mikan-chan." He said, giving a small smile. "I hope you're doing fine, along with Yo-chan and Natsume."

"Central Town?" Sumire asked with a large grin.

"Hai, Central Town." Ruka said.

**-nxm-**

Hotaru Imai stood, her back pressing against white wall. Her breathing was erractic as the sound of footsteps could be heard distantly down the hall way. Her eyes lost the gleam in them, and where replaced by the hollow look of fear. She had been starved, and had been barely kept alive. Her skin was bruised and her hair was long, tangly, and dirty with blood. The footsteps got closer and Hotaru began panicking. _No, please no, not right now...kami-sama._ She pleaded to her God. The steps stopped directly in front of her room and Hotaru became dizzy with fear. The footsteps began again and this time they walked farther away from the room. Hotaru's knees buckled and she slid to the ground, slipping in and out of conciousness. She was losing so much blood, this place wasn't good for her at all. _I don't know how much longer I can do this..._ She thought brokenly as she stared at her smashed Baka gun from across the closet like room. _But this is the price I had to pay... for Mikan to be safe. And so I suppose it is worth it._ Her world went black.

**-nxm-**

**Tada! That was a chapter about Mikan and Natsume's best friends! They're all suffering in their own way, ne? And Natsume and Mikan are totally ignorant of it... poor them. next chapter has some Jason action in it!! i'll try my best to complete the next chapter!!**

**read and review it'll help me post sooner, no matter how much writers block i have!**

**love,**

**Baby**


	9. Desired by Many, Hated by One

**Dear readers,**

**I love you guys. You guys are the cheese to my mac. You are the milk to my cereal. You are the earphones to my ipod. You are the thread to my needle. You are the fingers to my amazing laptop. You are the chunky peanut butter to my strawberry jam. And most of all, you are the readers to my story. **

**XxHolyTenshixX: Yeah, Jason IS a hottie. thanks for R&R**

**iceDMilo: Hey, Sumire is nicer, hopefully it's not a spy this time, ne? Yes, poor Hotaru... N & M will only know about Hotaru IF they're captured. thanks for R&R**

**mangaluver123: hm... Mikan takes care of Ashley this chapter, no worries. murdering is a sin but that's what baptisim is for... jk. thaks for R&R**

**xanimegalx: ashley is very idiotic. yeah... thanks for R&R **

**snowangels88: thanks for R&R**

**ox-Chibiie: hm... who knows where the hell Hotaru is? Wait... oh yeah, I do. Ruka is left in the academy cause... um... GA didn't know that he knew about Mikan?? i guess? thanks for R&R**

**Selene467: Thanks, if it does get boring let me know and I'll get a knew brain. thanks for R&R**

**eileene: yeah... here's your update. thanks for R&R**

**elfspirit7: yes i'm in a dramalicous mood. (example: this chapter) smoking kid is... totally in this chapter. thanks for R&R**

**Nadeshiko968: is that Nadeshiko off of CCS? hmm... anyways, i have a way to help those two. thanks for R&R!**

**Lady Innocence: I read one of your fantastic stories without realizing it until after i typed in the review. i pressed...uh, send i think then i looked at the author then i'm like... holy crap! i just reviewed one of my amazing reviewers who also happens to be an amazing writer... and word maker (example: personalitilistic). ...yeah... thanks for R&R **

**dominiqueanne: will do. thanks for r&r!**

**audsu: yes, call in the butterfly nets XD! thanks for R&R**

**Youichiix33: yeah... i wanted to include those two more in the story. thanks for R&R!**

**and now... the next chapter in this messed up story! i think it's my personal worst, i think i deserve a plaque for my celing or something...hmm... enjoy. speaking of which... what was up with last chapter's title? that was a really weird title.**

-x-

Chapter Eight: 

"Math is the worst subject in the world," Steph moaned, leaning over Mikan's shoulder. Mikan playfully shoved her away.

"Find someone else to cheat off of, Steph," She teased, and Stephanie took a seat on the edge of Mikan's chair.

"Come _on_ Michelle, it's not like a teacher's in the room or anything." She hissed, copying down some of Mikan's answers on to her own paper.

"Ashley is in here and watching us like hawks." Mikan whispered, just loud enough for Stephanie to hear.

"Oh shit!" Stephanie exclaimed, jumping up and scrambling to her seat beside Mikan. "Thanks so much for teaching me, Michelle. But I understand how to do this now," She said loudly looking around nervously. Natsume looked up from his work and sweat dropped at the scene.

Rob, whom he was sitting next to, nudged him. "Where'd the teacher go to anyway?" He asked, and Natsume shrugged.

"She said something about a new student…" He replied, and as if she heard him, the teacher entered the room, with a small smile on her face. She clapped her hands together gathering the attention of the class.

"Ok everyone! We have a new student!" She announced, and the classroom fell into a hushed silence. The teacher glanced towards the door and smiled. "Come on in."

In walked a boy with messy brown hair and amber eyes. He stood in front of the class, leaning casually against the chalkboard. Rob's eyes widened and his head snapped to Stephanie who was staring at the boy with a dazed expression on her face. _That's the boy from the park._ He thought to himself.

"Jason!" Mikan blurted out, surprising everyone, including herself. _What's with me and blurting out things to Jason?_ She wondered to herself. _If this keeps up who knows what I could reveal to him._ Jason smirked lightly and stood up a little straighter.

"Nice to see you again…Michelle." Jason said, his eyes twinkling. "Any progress on Charlie's song?" He teased, and Mikan blushed, looking down at her desk.

Natsume's fist clenched and the pencil in his hand broke. _Why does this kid know my Mikan? When did they even meet? And who the hell is __**Charlie**__? _He thought viciously, his eyes settling in for a glare on Jason.

Jason, at the front of the room, continued to stare at Mikan, and Mikan felt it too, causing her blush to get deeper and deeper.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell the class Jason? Maybe your history?" The teacher pressed, looking nervously from Mikan to Jason.

"My name is Jason Winston, grandson of Harry Winston." Gasps could be heard from all around the room, but Jason ignored them. After all the years of telling the same thing, he was used to people freaking out because his grandfather was some famous jeweler. "I just moved from England, the only person that I know in this country is Michelle… oh yeah and that kid she was with."

_Hayden._ Everyone thought.

Natsume frowned, wondering why Yoichi nor Mikan hadn't told him about meeting this, _Jason_.

-x-

Two girls sat side by side at their lunch table, wearing identical looks of confusion.

"So you personally know Jason?" Stephanie asked suddenly, glancing at Mikan sideways.

"I met him at the amusement park," Mikan said. "Went on a Farris Wheel ride with him. I didn't know that I'd even see him again…"

"I saw him in the park yesterday." Steph interrupted. "When I was with Rob."

"You where at the park with Rob?" Mikan asked with raised eyebrows. "_Alone_?" She stressed, and Steph blushed.

"It's not what you think, Mimi, I just went there to think, and Rob was jogging and saw me. It was just a coincidence."

A small smile crept upon Mikan's lips. "Are you sure? How do you know that Rob's not stalking you? Maybe he sits in your tree outside your window and wears a ski mask, scratching on your window with a lacrosse stick and making weird gorilla like sounds." Steph's eyes widened and an awkward silence thrust itself upon the two girls.

"Never. Again. Michelle." Stephanie finally said, and Mikan shook her head, letting out a light chuckle.

"Agreed." She said, and suddenly, an orange rose was thrust in her face. Gasping, Mikan looked up to see the bright hypnotizing eyes of Jason. "Jason…?"

"Please take it, Michelle, it's meant for you." He said. Mikan's hand grasped the rose and Jason dropped his hand, giving her a sheepish grin.

"Orange is my favorite color," He announced, staring at Mikan intensely.

-x-

Natsume and Rob stood from a distance, with confused looks on their faces. They had seen Jason thrust the rose in Mikan's face and observed as she slowly took it. Now, he was speaking to her, and Mikan was staring at him in wonder. Natsume's eyes narrowed as Jason bent down to whisper in Mikan's ear.

-x-

"They are the color of mandarin oranges, the sweetest thing in the universe." He whispered fiercely, and Mikan stopped breathing. Her eyes went wide and her face paled.

Smirking, Jason stood back and gave a small wave. "Ja ne, my little mandarin." He said brightly, spotting Natsume approaching out of the corner of his eye. "Wouldn't want that _dangerous_ fire to burn us, now would we?" Jason asked before hightailing it out of the lunch room.

"Michelle what's wrong?" Natsume questioned, bending down in front of Mikan's shocked form.

"He handed her this rose," Steph offered, gesturing to the rose that Mikan held. "Then he whispered something to her and then said the strangest thing…" Stephanie trailed off.

Rob took the rose from Mikan's hand. "An Orange Rose symbolizes deep desire." He recited, and Natsume rubbed his temples, glaring up at Rob.

"_What_?" He growled out, and Rob put his hands up in defense.

"I'm just letting you know, don't shoot the messenger, your best friend, okay?" Rob asked with a fearful look on his face. Natsume sighed and turned to Mikan, tugging on her hair.

"Stripes, snap out of it." He said, and Mikan turned the shade of a cherry.

"NATHANIEL ELIAS SIMON, YOU PERVERTED GUY!" Mikan shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone, but Mikan and Natsume cringed and covered their ears.

"What did the transfer freak say to you?" Natsume pressed, and Mikan frowned and crossed her arms.

"Ne, Nate you shouldn't be so rude, he has a name you know-"

"Stripes, focus for me." Natsume said and Mikan's eyes widened.

'_Natsume, he knows.' _She thought, activating once of her many alices.

'_Knows what?' _Natsume asked with concerned eyes.

'_I'm not sure. But I think everything.' _She replied, Natsume tucked a strand of hair behind her hair.

'_Why do you think that, Mikan?' _

'_Because he's giving these weird little hints and code names. Your nickname is fire and he just called me his little mandarin orange.' _

'_HIS mandarin orange? Your mine. I'll kill him!'_

'_Natsume, focus. How could he know all this stuff?' _

'_Maybe he's from the AAO or from GA?' _

'_I'm not too sure, Natsume. He would've kidnapped us all already, Iie?' _

'_Hai. What did his mind say?'_

'…_I didn't read his mind.'_

'_Baka!'_

'_Mou… you don't have to be so mean to me, Natsume.'_

'_You know you like it.'_

'_Iie, I really don't Natsume-kun.'_

'_Whatever. Just ask him tomorrow.'_

'_Fine.'_

'_Fine.'_

Both teens nodded. Mikan picked up her tray and started eating while Natsume grabbed an extra fork and stole of few bites of her food. The entire cafeteria was left staring at the two in awe.

"That was pretty amazing," Steph breathed, and Rob nodded.

"What?" Both Natsume and Stephanie asked.

"You two just then… in perfect sync. The nodding, the silent eye conversations… it was amazing!" Rob exclaimed.

"Well we _are_ amazing," Natsume said smirking and Mikan rolled her eyes.

"And apparently cocky too." Mikan said with fake annoyance, but on the inside she was smiling brightly. "I'll be right back," She said, pushing her tray back.

Standing up, she rushed towards the restroom, bursting into one of the cubicles. The door opened and a familiar voice filled the room.

"Michelle Tinsley, are you in here? I _know_ you are."

Mikan grunted and stepped out of the cubicle a moment later, walking over to the sinks. "Hey Ashley," She said with a fake smile on her face.

Ashley glared at the girl. She was just too damn cheerful all the time for her taste. At first it was just Natsume the school hottie who was infuriated with the girl, and now it was _Jason_, then new school hottie that was after her too? She hated Michelle Tinsley.

"So you're breaking up with Natie right? It's only the right thing to do." Ashley stated, and Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"And may I ask why that is Ashley?"

"Because you're obviously cheating on Nate with Jason. He _doesn't_ deserve that." Ashley said. Mikan spun on her heal and faced Ashley.

"I am _not_ cheating on Nate. Never have, never will." Mikan stated, and Ashley gave a bitter laugh.

"Then explain how Jason knows you, Michelle. The subtle glances, the blushes, the _roses_, it's obvious that he's courting you. And you don't seem to be rejecting it." Ashley said.

"I'm _not_ cheating on Nate." Mikan said, her face starting to redden up. Ashley took a step towards Mikan smiling smugly.

"It makes perfect sense, Michelle, I don't blame you, I really don't. Everyone knows that Nate wants to keep his princess Michelle all pure and innocent so why _not_ go to bad boy Jason so he can give you want you need, eh? Sex. You don't have to deny it, Michelle. But tell me, does Jason ride you hard? Did you scream out Nate's name right in the middle of-"

A loud slap echoed throughout the nearly empty bathroom. Ashley's hand floated up to the stinging red spot on her check, and her eyes narrowed. "YOU SLUTTY LITTLE WHORE!" She screeched, yanking on Mikan's hair.

-x-

"YOU SLUTTY LITTLE WHORE!" Echoed throughout Abbot Academy. The elementary teachers gasped, the middle school teachers raised their eyebrows, the high school teachers got nervous. The high school students ran out of the lunchroom and towards the sorce of noise. The girls bathroom.

"Oh my god, Michelle's in there!" Steph shouted over all the commotion, before throwing the bathroom door open. Ashley came flying out and she hit the wall before slinking to the ground. Mikan came out with her hair only slightly messed out stepped out calmly from the bathroom.

"You accuse me of something like that again," Mikan hissed, her face void of any emotion, "I'll go Freddy Kruger on your ass." She hissed before running a hand through her hair and walking through the astonished crowd.

"Holy crap Michelle! You just got into a cat fight!" Steph exclaimed excitedly, bouncing beside Mikan.

"I don't do cat fights." Mikan said coldly. "She accused me of cheating on Nate with Jason, I slapped her, she pulled my hair and called me a whore, I twisted her ankle and beat her ass. _That_ wasn't a cat fight. That was me kicking ass."

"Michelle?" Steph asked, staring worriedly at her currently emotionless friend. Mikan stopped in front of the main doors to Abbot Academy and turned to Steph, tears glistening in her eyes.

"She told me that because Nate didn't want to sleep with me, I went to Jason to get what I _needed_," She spat out, and Steph's mouth dropped open. "She…she asked me if I let Jason ride me hard, she asked me if I screamed out Nate's name while we…God, I can't stay here!" Mikan pushed open the doors to the academy and walked out.

Rob came up and put a hand on Steph's shoulder. "She'll be okay." He said. Steph clenched her fists.

"You don't know what that girl told Mimi, Rob. I hate Ashley Robins, I hope she rots in hell."

"That can be arranged," Said Jason, passing by them, randomly. Stephanie's eyes grew wide and Rob shivered.

"That guy creeps me out." He admitted.

"I like him." Steph stated.

"That's what scares me." Rob muttered.

-x-

**Eh... that was a weird chapter, even for me. i guess i really just wanted someone to beat the crap out of Ashley. this is start of a girl war...and i'm going to have an amazing time with this. thanks for reading, and please review!!**

**love,**

**Baby**


	10. Above the Average Person

**Hey every one! guess what? i just bought twilight. I've been waiting to read that book for forever!! anyway... here's the reviews... love you all, you keep my fingers typing...**

**elfspirit7: This is a VERY Jasonish chapter... so you get your wish!! thanks for R&R**

**XxHolyTenshixX: hah! You're speechless... well thats a change. Just kidding. I always love ready your reviews... yes, i hate Ashley too, but I'm going to make that girl suffer. Jason is SO cute i heart him. you'll find out a little more about him this chapter. thanks for R&R**

**mangaluver123: heh yeah, i'm working on Ashley... it was SO hard making someone being so mean to Mikan, but it had to be done... Ashley's just evil that way. anyway... you'll find out more about Jason this chapter, it's not much but it's definetly something for you to question what you might think... oh yeah, most definetly. thanks for R&R**

**xanimegalx: hah, well wouldn't you blush too if someone really hot just kept... staring at you? like... no blinking or anything, pretty embarrasing... anyway oh yeah, kind of i guess he's a lot like syaoran, except... Jason's a bit more closed off, his personality is like Syaoran when he first came to CCS mixed with mikan's, but it's only that like when Mikan is around... hmm, i wonder why. Oh yeah, and his eyes are more amberish! thanks for the R&R**

**Selene467: Yes well, their school IS rich, it think the pencil population will still thrive. XD. yeah, i like it when Mikan kicks butt, there really haven't been so many oppertunities...yet. thanks for R&R!**

**Lady Innocence: LOVE that your interview is so long! anyway... hmm, about the jason thing, woman's intuition?? 2. hahahaha, yeah that would be a little awkward with Yoichi there...hah. 3. wow, big difference. hah! i really love your story though, i look up to you, cause totally guessing that my reviewers are older than me... but no assuming. anyway, you're doing an excellent job, and you are the fire that sets off my bombness! lol, if that even makes sense! 4. i hope this chapter satisfies your bordness too! i really hope you didn't die. 5. thanks for R&R love your made up words and your reviews!**

**SpringFairy15: I was so totally giggling when i read your review...anyway. 1. thaks for reviewing my chapter 7 AND chapter 8, very sweet of you. 2. yes, Steph is weird but amazing at the same time. 3. Ashley is a snitch... it would be just HORRIBLE if she found out their secret... 4. yeah, sure... simple. i love jealously scenes... lol! 5. i LOVE jason!! yes, wonder what he's plotting...6. i love that song! anyway... Mikan rocks my socks off for doing that to Ashley! so then i had to go get my flip flops...yeah. 7. hah yah... she does. 8. thanks for R&R!**

**audsu: hah yeah! thaks for R&R!**

**dominiqueanne: thanks for R&R! hope you like this chapter. goodness i love your user name, so classy.**

**Spiraled.Star: thanks, but i don't think i'm a genius, i know the kid who won the spelling bee VERY well, and he is a genius. that was a strange chapter, i'm not the only one! i feel like was an entirely different writer... oh well. thanks for R&R**

**Youichiix33: ah yes, one of my most faithful. 1. how did Jason know? hm... i seriously just figured out how he knew today... you'll find out... eventually. 2. yeah, Steph seriously like hims... poor Robbie. 3. ohh heh, my mistake, would would get a beta person but that would totally defeat the purpose of me getting used to editing my own work (i usually get yelled at that by my expos. writing teacher). 4. yeah i really love that part too! 5. yes, i love the jealousy too... thanks for R&R**

**mystery-angel128: ashley WILL be tortured by use of alice... among others...thanks for R&R.**

**PurpleHime: ashley bugs me too. yes, i love NXM!! thanks for R&R!**

**MimiOreo: yes, she's an evil little bitch! yeah... thanks for R&R!**

**Love,**

**Baby**

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

Chapter Nine

Mikan sighed and leaned against the back of her seat as loud ring echoed throughout the park, signaling the start of the Farris Wheel ride. After an hour of roaming around New York and trying to cool her self down, she had found herself once again in front of the amusement park. And not too soon after, the Farris Wheel ride.

She propped her feet up on the empty seat facing her and sighed. This time there was no Jason to come to her rescue; she would be alone on the ride, as it should be. "Sex, sex, sex, why is everyone throwing it in my face?" She wondered aloud. _It was only one person, silly. That Steph wasn't real. She was just part of your imagination. _Her consciousness screamed out at her. Mikan growled and glared at an imaginary tree. "Did Nat-kun have sex with Ashley?" She wondered, remembering the state she had found both teens in when she teleported to his rescue the previous weekend. "I don't think he would do that." Suddenly, the ride jerked violently. Raising her eyebrows, Mikan peered out of the glass window, watching as there was commotion all around. "Ne…what happened? Is the ride broken?"

-x-

Ruka sat in the middle of an empty room. The walls where a pale white, with chipped painting and evidence of burning. The room still smelt like fire, as if it had happened yesterday. The only object left was a halfway burned picture on the ground. Ruka picked it up and fingered it gently. Two girls where smiling into the camera, they looked about six or seven. A tear escaped from Ruka's eye as he lifted the photo to his nose and sniffed. It smelt of lavender, it smelt of his Hotaru.

Standing up with the picture, he walked out of the room, cursing Gakuen Alice. He took one last longing look, and then left Hotaru's old lab. He would be back again, soon. And hopefully, so would she

-x-

Natsume walked into the hotel suite, Yoichi following behind. As soon as he stepped out of the way, Yoichi ran past him and into his room.

"Michelle!" Natsume called out. When he got no answer he checked in all the rooms, which he found empty. "Michelle?" He tried again, just in case she was using the invisibility alice. A few moments later, Yoichi walked over to Natsume, dressed in a pair of sweats. "Why are you dressed like that?" He asked.

"Okaa-san takes me training after we get home." He said matter of factly, and Natsume groaned.

_Where is Mikan? I don't_ _know how to train this kid._ Natsume thought sullenly. _Why isn't she home anyway? I thought she would come straight home…_

"Come _on_ Otou-san, Okaa-san said that I can't go anywhere alone." Yoichi said heading towards the elevator.

"Kami-sama…" Natsume moaned, following shortly after.

-x-

"Senorita Ashley! Senorita Ashley! Wake up please!" Maria, Ashley's personal maid cried out frantically. She had been doing her rounds around the halls when she had come across Ashley passed out in the library.

Ashley stirred and opened the eyes, staring at the beautiful woman in front of her. "Who are you?" She asked sharply, sitting up. "And why are you in my house?"

Maria pulled away, taken aback. "I'm…I'm your maid, Maria, Senorita Ashley. I've been one since you where a little baby."

"Oh," Ashley said looking down. _I don't remember her… not at all._ "Lo siento, I must've hit my head a little too hard," She said, standing up. Ashley gave her an uneasy smile before heading towards the stairs.

"All is well, please fall asleep in your bed next time instead of the hallway floor." Maria scolded before walking away.

Ashley blinked. She _really_ didn't remember this Maria character, even if she did seem familiar. _What's happening to me?_ She wondered. _I…I need to do something. I need to control something._ She pulled out her cell phone, dialing a familiar number. "Hello Mariah? Did you know that when I was in the bathroom with that little wanna be Michelle? Yeah, well I found out that she-"

-x-

Mikan's eyes widened when she heard something snap from under the Farris Wheel. People all around her began screaming as the ride began tilting, and people on the ground rushed to hold it up. _Oh my God. Oh my God, I'm going to die today. I'm too young to die, I'm still a virgin. I have a test tomorrow. I have to get back at Ashley. I have to see Hotaru and Ruka again… I'm too young to die!_ Suddenly, a shriek from her cell phone broke through her thoughts.

_I just can't refuse it! _

_Like the way you do this! _

_Keep on rocking to it!_

_Please don't stop the music!_

She frowned at the unfamiliar caller, but flipped open her cell phone anyway. "Hello?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Michelle." A voice greeted.

"Jason?" Mikan asked startled. "How did you get my number?" She questioned.

"I have my ways."

"Listen… this isn't really the best time to talk…"

"You are in a position above the average human being…" Jason said, and Mikan gave a small laugh.

"Well yeah, I'm at the top of the Farris Wheel!" She exclaimed.

"My darling Mandarin Orange, focus. You could be the superhero that everyone needs. You are above the average human being…oh shit." Jason mumbled, and the line went dead. Mikan look startled at the phone.

"What does he mean… higher than the average human being? The person who told me that was…Permy." Mikan said, her eyes widening in realization. "When we where going off to rescue…oh my…" Mikan closed her eyes…and turned invisible.

-x-

Jason spun around in surprise when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was ready to knock whomever it was unconscious when he saw bright green eyes staring at him.

"Jason what are you doing here…" Stephanie trailed off as her eyes rolled back to her head and her knees locked, sending her towards the ground. Jason snapped his cell phone shut and caught the girl, cradling her in his arms.

"Ah… what's your name?" Jason asked, gently slapping her cheeks. "Shelby? Samantha? Stephanie…yeah, Stephanie wake up!" He tried, but Stephanie was unresponsive. He took her pulse, releaved to know that she was just unconscious, why, well he didn't know… yet. He ran towards of the entrance of the park, with her still in his arms, her hair flying along beside them. "Taxi!" He called, and soon one pulled up and he gave his address before glancing down at the girl in his arms. Sighing, he brushed a side bang away. "You are a very gorgeous girl…" He trailed off, frowning. His thumb brushed over her cheek, almost caressing it. His hand glowed a little before he pulled back. "Miss. Stephanie Danielle Rothschild."

-x-

Once she turned invisible, Mikan climbed on top over her little car, surveying the damage. Below her, there was a large group of people, trying their best to keep the Farris Wheel steady. Her eyes locked on a few hundred yards down and she sighed deeply before running… and jumping off of the Farris Wheel. _Oh… I hope I make this…_She thought. _Focus Mikan…let's go mission mode…_She chided, and her face went emotionless as she activated her float alice, landing gracefully on the tree. She stared at the Farris Wheel blankly. _Alice of Wind… keep the Wheel balanced. _The wheel swayed back and forth before, standing straight on the ground. The people looked up bewildered as the attendant began using the manual lever and letting the people off of the ride.

-x-

_"Father, please just let me go." Jason pleaded, looking into the cold eyes of Elliot Winston. _

_"Why?" Elliot demanded. "I don't understand why I have to send you alone in New York City to do only God knows what."_

_"I'll be going to one of the best schools in New York." Jason countered. "And I told you, I need to go there on personal business. It's really important." _

_"And this business…" Elliot trailed off with a far away look. His eyes connected with his son's. He stood straight in front of his father, emotionless and waiting for his consent. "Involves a young lady." He accused, and Jason nodded curtly. "Do you… do you even love this girl enough to run off to America." _

_"I've grown to love her very much, father." Jason said truthfully. _

_"Be careful when you go," Elliot grunted. "I don't want the government finding out about you… abilities and taking you away." _

_"Is that a yes sir?" Jason asked. _

_"You leave tomorrow." _

Stephanie sat up abruptly her eyes struggling to readjust in the dark. _What was that dream?_ She wondered. _Why would I dream about…_ "Jason." She said aloud, her voice raspy from sleep.

"So you're awake." A voice said, Stephanie looked up, only just then noticing the young man sitting across from her. Jason stood up from the chair and sat on the side of the bed, eyeing Stephanie intently. His amber eyes where as vibrant as when she first saw them, burning through her soul. Her throat went dry, and she swallowed, feeling as though she was trying to swallow an extra large ice cube. She tore her eyes away from him, looking for any excuse to look away. It was then she remembered that she wasn't in her town house.

"Jason…what am I doing here?" She questioned, motioning around her. "Better yet… where is here?"

"My hotel suite." Jason answered, Stephanie's eye brow lifted.

"You live at the Palace too?" She asked, and Jason just stared. "H-Hey Jason?" Stephanie didn't know why she was like this, fumbling and stumbling all over the place. Stephanie was generally a confident person, able to hold in every conversation. But with Jason, it was different. She felt like talking but just couldn't. It was too hard.

"Yes?"

"What business do you have in New York that girl you're obsessed with?" Stephanie asked, and Jason's eyes narrowed.

"_What?_" He hissed, and Stephanie shrunk backwards.

"It's nothing…in my dream you where talking to your dad and said that your business involves the girl that you love…" She said meekly.

"You're an alice. A memory snatcher, I suppose…" Jason stated, and Stephanie raised an eyebrow.

"What's an alice?" Stephanie inquired, and Jason shook his head.

"Tomorrow, go to your friend Michelle when you're alone, and ask her to take away your alice." He said, standing up.

"Why?"

"Because having an alice will take you away from everything you've ever known. You'll have the government and a bunch of looney bins after you. It's a superpower, and sure it can help out a lot of people. But it causes nothing but trouble." Jason stated.

"But-"

"Go to sleep." Jason ordered. "And stop asking questions. He said, walking towards the door.

"Jason…?"

"_What_?" Jason asked, exasperated. He turned around and glared at her, as if daring her to ask yet another question.

"Thanks for taking care of me…and all. It was really… nice." Stephanie said honestly. Jason smirked before walking out of the room.

"Goodnight Stephanie."

-x-

Mikan walked in the hotel suite at 11:30, her head throbbing. She had never tried to use her alice for that long before, and she had to admit that it was pretty painful. She just wanted to go straight to bed. She stumbled over to her room, flicking on the light. She tossed her key on the bed and pulled her uniform off before turning towards her bed… and shrieking.

"Oh God!" She yelled. "Make a noise! Are you trying to give me a heart attack Nat-kun! Jeez!"

Natsume lay on her bed, his upper body propped up by her pillows. "Where were you watermelons?" He demanded. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Saving innocent lives. Is that okay with you?" She asked, sitting on the bed. She lazily kicked his leg, irritated. "And don't call me by my underwear prints."

"It's your fault for showing me." Natsume countered.

"Why where you in my room anyway?" Mikan asked, sliding under the covers. She fiddled with the end of her pajama shorts.

"You didn't come home after you left school." He stated, and Mikan turned to him with watery eyes.

"You care about me?" Mikan asked, sitting up. Natsume pulled her so that she was straddling his lap. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hn."

"Oh Natsume I care about you too!" Mikan exclaimed, squeezing him. Natsume rolled his eyes before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. He started to kiss down her neck and Mikan giggled, her hands moving under his shirt. Natsume sucked in a sharp breath and he pulled away. "…Natsume?"

"Don't start something you can't finish." He said, and Mikan grew confused.

"Nani?" She questioned. Natsume reached over and turned off the light, a small smile on his face.

"Go to sleep, it's late." He demanded. Mikan slipped underneath the covers.

"Goodnight…Nat-kun."

"Sleep well, Polka dots."

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

**tada! there's that fabulous chapter! the next chapter's going to be awhile i have a busy week plus i have to knock off a huge chunk of my evil summer hw. so... R&R and you never no i might post by Tuesday!! you know what i want? a trailer for this story... that would be amazing... hm...**

**Love you ALL,**

**Baby**


	11. Who I Am

**elfspirit7: thanks for R&R!**

**crimsoneyes44: i hate ashley too. thanks for R&R!**

**XxHolyTenshixX: hahaha oh _yes_ Ashley Robins WILL suffer. but first... a girl war! well, i think it's going to be a mini one but still... a girl war!**

**Youichiix33: hah yeah i no! maybe Jason's a stalker...Ruka's going to Central town, that's it. mmhmmm you'll find out why Ashley's losing her memories soon! yeah, i heart Jason, he's pretty awsome. yes, poor hopelessly in love with Steph Robbie... don't worry i'm not outing him. yes, poor natsume with the dense mikan. thanks for R&R!**

**mangaluver123: yes, Jason is a mystery that's waiting to be solved! yeah! thanks for R&R**

**Lady Innocence: nope, ashley's not mexican, her maid maria is... yeah, the Steph having an alice thing _was_ random but... it fits in with what i'm going to do with the whole jasonxstephxrob triangle... sorry for the long wait, this week has been impossible and tiring, i want to stay asleep from now until the entire weekend...and... i'm turning fourteen in like... idk, 16 days? i forget. soon. beginning of august. thanks for R&R the PAGES TO MY BOOK, THE TUNER TO MY HDTV, THE PONY TO MY TAIL (that sounds weird but if you read it aloud you'll understand), THE LAVA TO MY LAMP, THE EARPHONES TO MY IPOD! THE MONEY TO MY WALLET! THE PEN TO MY PAPER, THE KYEBOARD TO MY LAPTOP, THE NEEDLE TO MY THREAD! THE FAIRY TO MY PIXIE DUST! THE EDWARD TO MY BELLA! (sorry, i just read twilight and i'm now offically addicted), THE SNOW TO MY GLOBE! THE PILLOW TO MY BED, THE CHAQUTIA TO MY BANANA! THE STARS TO MY SKY! THE STRING TO MY BEADS! THE MONEY TO MY BANK! THE PICTURE TO MY FRAME...THE...UH... ok, i'm done now, i can't find anything else interesting in my teenie tiny room. **

**niceladysakura: thanks so much for R&R!**

**Selene467: thanks for R&R and sorry for the long wait it's been a LONG week!**

**xanimegalx: heh yeah. thanks for R&R**

**dominiqueanne: thanks for R&R**

**XxCrystal RainxX: thanks for R&R**

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

Chapter Ten

_A pang of queasiness rushes through her body, causing her to gag as a reflex. It was way too pink. A giggling sound catches her attention and Mikan automatically spins around and stands frozen as her mind struggles to process the scene before her. _

_Ashley Robins straddles Natsume on her bed, slowly leaving trails of kisses on his chest while he stares vacantly at her, running his hand through her hair. He's not reacting, yet he's not stopping her either. _

_"Natie," Ashley giggles. "Should I do more?" _

_Natsume blinks and stares at Ashley, his normally crimson eyes shaded over, and now a dark burgundy color. "You always do it so well," He said offhandedly. Ashley grinned proudly before resuming her work. A tear runs down Mikan's cheek and she forces herself to turn around, looking away. _

_She's now turned into a different scene altogether. She is in front of the school, standing on the steps by herself while men in familiar suits drag an unconscious Yoichi away. Her eyes widen and Mikan sprints forward, suddenly being rebounded back. She's in a glass cage, watching as Yoichi gets taken away. She screams, watching as Yoichi get's thrown in the limo. She tries activating her alices but nothing works. She's all alone now. _

_Jason appears on the other side of the glass wall, pressing his hand against it. Mikan presses her hand against the glass too, so that hers in mirroring his. "Mandarin Orange." He speaks. His voice should be muffled, Mikan observes, but she could hear him loud and clear. "Trust me. Let me be your hero."_

_"Jason…" She whispers. Jason slowly backs up, moving until he's across the street. Mikan gives a short nod and Jason sprints forwards. He slams against the cage. "JASON!" Mikan screams as glass shatters all around her. _

Shooting up in bed, Mikan quivered with worry, her eyes focusing on the scene around her. She was in her room, there was no cage, no Alice Academy, no Ashley, no Jason, either. Settling back into bed she flipped over to the side and observed the black haired boy sleeping beside her. He had a slight frown on his face and Mikan wondered what he could've been dreaming about. Her hand reached out, wanting to touch him but then she drew it back, remembering what happened during her dream. In the dream Natsume had lipstick smudges all over his chest… just like he did when Mikan had saved him from Ashley's room before. Had something like this already happened between them? Was Ashley right? Was what she wasn't doing not enough?

Mikan's eyes got heavy, and they began to close, letting the drowsiness overtake her. As her breathing slow, Natsume's eyes flew open her frown still etched in his features. _She called out for Jason…_

-x-

Stephanie jumped up from the living room chair, and sprinted towards the door, swinging it open to reveal a sleepy Mikan. She took her hand and lead her up to her room, locking the door behind them. Mikan jumped on the bed and buried her head in the pillow. "Michelle, come on, wake up!" Stephanie yelled in her ear and Michelle sat up rubbing her eyes. _She's so adorable…_ Stephanie thought with a small frown.

"Mou… why did I have to come here at seven, Steph? I don't even wake up till seven!" Mikan complained with a pout. "What was so urgent? And… why didn't you just call me last night!"

Shaking, Stephanie made her way over to her desk and pulled out her purple desk chair before plopping herself in it, and taking deep breaths. _Okay, Steph. I can't just jump into this…Michelle's not really awake yet…_"My dream. And I didn't call you last night because… I wasn't really home." She blurted out, and Mikan raised an eyebrow, and Steph could see that she was struggling to wake herself up.

"What about your dream, Steph?" Mikan pestered. "Was it dirty?"

"Dirty? No. I just need some analyzing desperately."

"Oh." Mikan said with wide eyes. "Ok, well tell me, then!"

"Um… I was with Rob, and he was teaching me baseball." Stephanie confessed. Mikan stared at her blankly. "I don't even _like_ baseball! And neither does Rob?" Mikan's expression went blank for awhile, and Steph shuddered. This was the same face that her friend had worn when she walked out of the school building. Except, this time there wasn't an icy air to it. "…Michelle?"

Mikan seemed to snap out of her trance and smiled at her friend brightly. "Ano… was he helping you bat?" She inquired.

"Yeah…" Steph said. "He was showing me how to hold it."

"Well," Mikan said, obviously coming to a conclusion. Steph leaned forward, eager for the reply. "You want to secretly run off with Rob and learn how to play baseball." Stephanie fell off of the chair and onto the ground. "Just kidding. I think you feelings for Rob."

Steph jumped up, her eyes wide. _I can't have feelings for Rob…I like Jason now!_ "Michelle, I don't think that that's it…I-"

"You just haven't realized it yet. Don't worry I think he likes you too…" Mikan said, batting her hand away dismissively. "Now…anything else? It's almost time for school…" She stated, jumping up from the bed and walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Stephanie exclaimed, tugging on Mikan's hand. "I have to ask you about alice-" Stephanie cut off, dropping to the ground. Mikan's training instincts jumped in and caught her friend before she fell to the ground for a second time that morning. Poor girl.

-x-

_"Persona…" Mikan said, walking towards a frightening looking man dressed all in black. "I can't… I can't kill anymore." Persona chuckled, throwing a knife at her. It missed Mikan's ear by an inch. _

_"You can and you will or…" Persona pulled out a picture, waving it tauntingly in front of Mikan's face. It was a picture of Natsume asleep on his desk with Yoichi in his lap, playing with his hair. He slowly ripped the photo in half. "That demon child will be taking over ALL of your missions, Natsume Hyuga will be placed into a slave camp, and you will be murdered, courtesy of the academy." _

_"You're sick." Mikan spat, outraged, and Persona smirked. _

_"Kuro Neko, your mission is his teleport to this warehouse and to grab this file named 'recruits', killing everyone you see with your silencer. You have an hour, if you're not back by then you are assumed dead. Understand?" _

_Mikan's face turned emotionless and she slipped her white cat mask over her face. "Understood. Shiro Neko, agent of Gakuen Alice reporting for duty." _

_"Go." _

_Mikan closed her eyes and teleported. A few seconds later, she was standing outside of the warehouse scanning the inside for security. They didn't have any motion sensors so she could get done with this mission easy. All of the fifteen guards where equipped with an alice and a gun so she would need to be quick, and invisible. Nodding to herself, Mikan turned invisible and pulled out her silencer. She used the alice of speed and ran towards the warehouse, shooting the surveillance camera in the lenses. There where two guards at the front and she stole their alices: pain and emotional before killing them right on the spot. Running into the building, she killed off men left and right as she looked for the folder. 'eleven, twelve, thirteen…' she counted in her head as she massacred the men. She picked up the folder and gasped as a pain went spiraling up her leg. She quickly turned around and shot blindly. 'fourteen, fifteen, teleport.' In a flash of light she was in front of Persona, throwing the folder at him. "Mission Completed." _

_Persona looked at her with slight discussed. "Get that healed before anyone notices." He said before stalking off. Mikan ripped the mask off her face and threw it to the ground. She hated Persona. _

-x-

Ashley was too busy panicking to pay attention to her sweet little victory that her one phone call caused. She forgot something important... her birthday. First it was her maid, then her best friends, then her... birthday date? What was happening to her? She looked up from her lunch and once again saw Jason staring at her intently. She blushed and looked down. She _really_ liked Jason, and it was pretty amazing that he had been paying attention to her lately. Maybe _he _knew what was going on with her...? Maybe. Maybe not.

-x-

Mikan sipped on her Coca Cola, trying her best to ignore the curious and mocking stares coming her way. Her eyes darted around her tray. From her broccoli from her sorry excuse for roast beef. Someone above her cleared her throat and Mikan lifted her head up, forcing herself to look into Rob's eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Rob teased from his spot next to Natsume. "You look like someone's after you." Mikan frowned.

"Everyone's staring at me." Mikan whispered, and Rob gave a laugh.

"You know, most girls like to be the center of attention." He observed, and Natsume coughed lightly, catching Mikan's attention.

"It would a real skill if you had the ability to read minds and find out what they're thinking about, ne?" Natsume hinted, and Mikan nodded her head determinedly.

'_I wonder if what they say is true…' _One person thought.

'_I never knew that she was that way…' _Another thought. Mikan's eyebrows fused together and a look of confusion washed over her.

_I'm what way? What is everyone saying about me?! _

A hand rested on Mikan's shoulder, causing her to flinch and concentrate on not doing a defensive martial arts move. "Miss. Tinsley." A woman said, causing Mikan to spin around in her seat.

"…yes?" Mikan asked, pushing her tray back. A regal looking woman stood in front of her.

"Follow me to my office please, we need to talk." She said, and Mikan gulped, standing up and following her. Natsume and Rob shot her looks of confusion and worry, but Mikan just bowed her head and followed, listening to the thoughts of many around her.

'_Oh wow, it was very brave for Ashley to turn her in…'_

'_Maybe now she'll get some help. That's good.'_

She growled low under her breath and stalked down the hall, following the school counselor.

-x-

"MICHELLE!" Stephanie cried out, darting upwards in her bed. She wiped her tear stained face rapidly with her hands all while trying to untangle her self from the sheets. She feel out of the bed and landed with a loud thud, but the pain didn't even register. "MICHELLE!" She cried out again, slipping on the first pair of shoes and darting out of the door, only thinking of her friend.

-x-

"Excuse me?" Mikan asked, her eyes wide with shock. The counselor looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I have been notified that you are bulimic, Michelle. Now, this is a serious desiease and you could-"

"I am NOT bulimic!" Mikan yelled, jumping up from the couch. Her face was red, not from embarrassment, but from anger.

"I must ask you to calm down, Miss. Tinsley. Now, there are some classes at the hospital that we have signed you up for to help you with your…problem." The consoler said calmly, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"Who told you this?" Mikan growled out.

"I can't reveal that Miss-"

"WAS IT THAT BITCH ASHLEY BECAUSE I SWEAR TO KAMI-SAMA I-" Mikan screamed out.

"Security!" The consoler yelled out over Mikan's voice. Mikan growled and yanked the door open, stalking out of the room.

"GET YOUR FACTS STRIGHT BECAUSE I'M NOT BULEMIC!" She called out behind her before breaking out into a run.

-x-

Stephanie ran down the halls, trying to think of where her friend would be. Just then, she saw a flash of red and brown fly into the girl's bathroom. Instinctively, Stephanie darted after Mikan, locking the door after her. Mikan was facing the sinks, breathing heavily and glaring in the mirror. "Oh Michelle!" Stephanie cried out, running and jumping on her friend's back with a fierce hug. "Michelle it was horrible!" She cried into her friend's shoulder. Mikan tensed and then relaxed, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"What's…wrong…" Mikan asked, and it was then that Stephanie noticed the tears streaming down her friends face too.

"You tell me…" Stephanie pressed, and Mikan shook her head, rubbing Stephanie's back.

"What happened, Stephanie?" Mikan asked, using a calming voice.

"You…You…I had…" Stephanie stuttered out, and Mikan nodded her head in encouragement.

"JasontoldmeIhavethememorysnatcheraliceandisawhispastandthenthismorningiaccidentallysawaglimpseofyourpastandohmygoodnessitwassohorriblepleasetellmethatitreallydidn'thappenandyouwhereanactressinamovieorsomething!" Stephanie blurted out. Mikan blinked, processing the information. (Jason told me I have the memory snatcher alice and I saw his past and then this morning I accidentally saw a glimpse of your past and oh my goodness it was horrible please tell me that it really didn't happen and you where an actress in a movie or something!).

"W-What…when?" Mikan asked, sitting on one of the counters. Stephanie sat up next to her.

"Yesterday… I touched Jason and then passed out, viewing one of his memories. I guess this morning the same thing happened. Michelle…" She said, looking at Mikan who had her head bowed low and was silenced. "Michelle?"

"Have you ever heard of Alice Academy?" She asked, and Stephanie shook her head. "It's a school, set up by the government, where they keep students with special powers that they call alices. My alice is Nullification and just about any other alice you can think of. It's more like a prison then. You're not aloud to talk to the outside world at all. And if you have an alice that's… useful to them, you are forced to do missions."

"Is that what I saw, Michelle?" Stephanie asked with wide eyes. "Did you have a _useful_ alice? Did they make you go on missions?"

"Nat…Nate had an alice that took away his life span, he was the one doing missions, but if he continued, then he would probably be dead by now. And so, I stepped up to the plate and took them over." Mikan stated matter of factly and Stephanie winced at the bluntness of the statement. "If you saw missions, then you saw-"

"You killing, and stealing and-"

"It was either kill or have Nate, Hayden, and I would be brutally tortured before being murdered. I couldn't…" Mikan clenched her fists.

"I'm…I understand." Stephanie said. She understood now about the training and the fiercness that she had about her sometimes but some things where bugging her… "But where you doing these…missions? And if it was a prison, how did you escape?"

"There's an organization called the AAO, the Anti-Alice Organization. They try their best to sell the children with alices and the ones that are really useful… they train them. They plan to make an army and take down the academy." Mikan said, looking up at Stephanie with watery eyes. "Nate eventually found out that I took over his missions and was furious. He… _we_ teleported here, to New York. Now the AAO and the academy are after us." Stephanie leaned back against the mirror, her eyes frightened.

"Michelle…" She whispered. But Mikan shrugged.

"That's the least of my worries right now, I have to figure out how to take Ashley Robin's down." Stephanie smirked and sat up.

"Now Mimi, you know that destroying people is what I do best…" Stephanie said with an evil glint in her eye. "What did Ashley do this time?"

"Told everyone that I was bulimic." Mikan commented, and Stephanie gasped.

"She…She… She's going _down_." She growled, and Mikan chuckled darkly.

"I think I have just the thing." Steph tilted her head to the side in question. "How would you feel about teleporting? IT would make you a little queasy the first time."

Steph laughed uneasily. "Do you have a paper bag ready for me?" She asked, and Mikan pulled one out. "Where did you get that from?" She askied, and Mikan just shrugged and shoved it forwards. "Teleporting it is! Man, I never thought I'd say that."

**nxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxmxnxm**

**ok so...**

**key points to this chapter: **

**1. according to Mikan's dream, she's going to let herself trust Jason, whom seems strangly absent from this chappie. **

**2. Natsume feels a tad bit intimidated by Jason...?!**

**3. Steph now knows Mikan and Natsume's secret, but not their real names. **

**4. ashley's going down... really soon. like next chapter soon. **

**thanks for Reading now don't forget to update! it'll help me post sooner wink, wink.**

**Love,**

**Baby**


	12. Sweet Revenge, Until Someone Fucks it Up

**I only have six hours to sleep until a full day working, yet i'm here, posting another chapter. Be grateful. **

**Youichiix33: Ashley's about to get OUTTED! read below ;P thanks for R&R**

**mangaluver123: heh, next chapter (after this one), is FULL of Jason along with some MikanxNatsume drama! and stephxrobbie fluffiness! but this chapter... is all about the social destruction of Ashley. thanks for R&R**

**crimsoneyes44: more nxm, coming right up! i'll try to work on the fluffiness! thnx for R&R**

**audsu: get ready for some pleasurable revenge... thanks for R&R**

**XxHolyTenshixX: Yes... it always comes back, ne? thanx for R&R**

**Smoochynose: heh, that's a fantastic idea. now i must think of something to anger her...i think i've got it! thnx for R&R**

**Chichiru chu: yes, yes, yes. She's lower than the pits of hell. thanks for R&R**

**springfairy15: love your long review. yeah, i so love jason too! and this chapter, i SO tried to work in a small yoichines... and about Jason... yes i've set up quite the little triangle/square/hexagon, thing ne? thanks for R&R**

**xXIndigo Cloud 12Xx: thanks for R&R, can't tell you about Jason**

**xanimegalx: well, mikan _does_ have the alice of prediction, (like one of the teachers from GA), but generally, her dreams symbolize what's on her mind. thanks for R&R**

**Selene467: heh, i hate her too... kind of. i mean, she's my creator and i created her and i can't really hate what i created that much... but i hate her personality, ne? thanks for your support and R&R**

**elfspirit7: yes... thanks for R&R**

**Lady Innocence: yes, thanks for R&R**

**dominiqueanne: thanks for R&R!!**

**WARNING: this chapter has probably .5 to 0 amount of fluffiness and is deticated souly to taking ASHLEY ROBINS DOWN! it also has a nice set up to some new drama. **

**i have pictures of my OC's in my profile now, just so you know.**

-x-

Chapter Eleven: Revenge Is Always Sweet, Until Someone Comes Along and Fucks it Up

Stephanie groaned as Mikan twitched yet again, causing her to mess up her work. Throwing down the eyeliner on the floor, she stalked over to the sink, grabbing a rag and tossing it towards Mikan's head. Even with her eyes closed, Mikan caught it expertly and whipped her face of make up.

"I told you makeup doesn't work with me," Mikan taunted. "Just a dab of blush and a swipe of colored lip gloss." She said, patting around her skirt.

Stephanie frowned and leaned against the bathroom counter. "I was almost finished, but then you just _had_ to move." She complained, and Mikan shrugged, pulling out her sidekick and flipping it open, typing rapidly.

"Nate texted me. He's warning us that we're going to be late if we don't get here in ten minutes." Mikan warned. Stephanie flipped so that she was facing the mirror, surveying herself. She took in her ivory colored skin, large emerald green eyes, wavy brunette hair, and perfectly shaped face and sighed. She just looked so… so _plain_. Mikan had told her time and time again that she was gorgeous, but she just didn't believe it. _Mikan_ was the gorgeous one. Her body was athletic, her hair was a honey brown, and her eyes where an uncommon Olive color that always stood out. And what was worse, her hair was always so perfectly straight. Stephanie ran a hair though her naturally curly hair and sighed. She had tried straightening it that morning but it had reverted back to waves only seconds later. A hand on her shoulder tore her out of her thoughts. "I wish you could know how truly beautiful you are, Stephanie." Mikan said, and Stephanie scowled.

"You probably just read my mind." She accused, and Mikan smirked.

"That too." The girl admitted, and walked towards the bathroom door. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Stephanie exclaimed, careful not to touch Mikan. "I'm not sure I'm ready."

Mikan sighed. "We're going to do fine, nothing can possibly go wrong," She assured her friend.

"But in the movies when someone says that _everything_ goes wrong!" Stephanie exploded and Mikan snorted, swinging the door open.

"Baby, this isn't movie. It's real life." Mikan stated bluntly before walking out the door, picking her book bag off of the hallway floor. Stephanie bit her lip nervously before following after her, lifting up her own book bag. The two teens jogged down the stairs of the town house, surprised when they spotted Rob, leaning against his limo, waiting for them.

"Robbie? Why are you…?" Stephanie asked, but Rob cut her off, opening the door for them.

"Nate wanted me to." He explained as the two girls climbed into the limo. He followed shortly. "To school immediately, Charlie," Rob called out, and the limo moved forward. "So… you two look stunning."

"We don-"

"Thanks Rob."

Stephanie scowled, she was really sick of being cut off. Mikan smirked. Stephanie needed to learn that all women took compliments that came their way.

"That smirk is kind of scaring me, Michelle." Rob commented, staring at Mikan. "It looks so… evil. You're not a secret villain are you?" He said in mock horror. Mikan snapped her fingers and pretended to be shocked.

"Damn, you figured it out. What are we going to do with him, Stephanie? Head to my secret lair and lock him up?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, I was thinking more feed him to the piranhas." Stephanie chimed in, a smirk of her own growing on her face.

"Or sharks, it'll be just like _Jaws_," Mikan continued.

"Ok, you get the soda, I'll get the popcorn, the show starts at six." Stephanie said, and Rob rolled his eyes.

"Very funny." He said dryly. "No seriously, what are you plotting Michelle? I feel like I should get you a dark cape and a mustache."

Mikan just glared. "We're taking down, Ashley today." Stephanie supplied, and Rob looked over to her, shock written all over his face.

"Why today?" He asked. "Today's that whole, spouse thing. Isn't _that_ enough to keep you occupied?"

_The spouse thing. Right._ Both girls thought. In their Health classes, they would be split up into groups of two. For two weeks they would be required to meet five times a week and be "married" and with children. "Thanks a lot Rob, I had _just_ gotten that little predicament out of my head." Mikan complained, and Rob winced.

"I guess it sucks for you, since Nate's not in that class." He apologized, and Mikan made a face at him.

"At least you have the sexy Jason," Stephanie chirped, producing a shiver from Mikan and a glower from Rob.

"Jason's a freaking stalker." Mikan said, and Rob nodded in agreement.

"I don't like or trust him." Rob stated firmly. "And you shouldn't either, Stephanie."

Stephanie huffed and crossed her arms. "You don't own me, Rob." She stated, and Mikan snorted, turning to look out the window.

"He wishes." She voiced, loud and clear. Both teens froze, shocked that Mikan would be so bold to say it aloud. Stephanie thought back to the morning before.

**Flashback**

_Mikan seemed to snap out of her trance and smiled at her friend brightly. "Ano… was he helping you bat?" She inquired. _

_"Yeah…" Steph said. "He was showing me how to hold it." _

_"Well," Mikan said, obviously coming to a conclusion. Steph leaned forward, eager for the reply. "You want to secretly run off with Rob and learn how to play baseball." Stephanie fell off of the chair and onto the ground. "Just kidding. I think you feelings for Rob." _

_Steph jumped up, her eyes wide. I can't have feelings for Rob…I like Jason now! "Michelle, I don't think that that's it…I-"_

_"You just haven't realized it yet. Don't worry I think he likes you too…" Mikan said, batting her hand away dismissively._

**End of Flashback**

**Flashback**

_It was the freshman class trip, they had flown all the way to California just to see the beach. Rob thought that it was stupid, but he admitted that the nice warm weather in the middle of winter was a nice change. He didn't even notice when Mikan came and sat net to him. _

_"I never thought that you'd be the shy one of the group, Rob." She said, and Rob turned to look at her shocked. When had Michelle gotten here? _

_"I'm not even close to shy, Michelle." He stated. Mikan stayed silent. _

_"You're going to have to work harder than you've ever had to work before." She stated. "She's guarded, and she's protecting her heart. She wants it to stay the way it's been since last year. The four of us best friends, me and Natsume a couple, you as the play boy, and her as the lonely girl that everyone lusts after." _

_It was then that Rob finally realized what Mikan was talking about. "Look Mi-" Mikan kept talking as if she had never heard him protest. _

_"She deserves to be told that you love her, and she deserves for someone to force her pent up feelings out. She loves you too, it's so incredibly easy to tell, but she's too guarded to realize it." _

_"If she's protecting herself, who am I to break her down?" Rob asked, and Mikan stood, brushing the sand from her clothes. _

_"Her soul mate." She supplied, walking away. Rob looked after her, and frown on his face. _

_"Damn you, Michelle Tinsley." He muttered. "God, if you weren't Nate's I'd be all over you. Smart, witty, beautiful, observant… but I do love Stephanie .She's right... about that." _

**End of Flashback**

"Oh look, we're at school!" Mikan exclaimed, breaking the heavy silence by practically jumping out of the limo. She sprinted into the school, leaving both teens staring shocked after her.

"She just makes a serious statement like that and then leaves?" Rob asked no one in particular. Stephanie clicked her tongue and climbed out of the limo, jogging after her friend.

"Morning," Mikan greeted, bouncing up to Natsume and kissing him briefly on the lips. Natsume pulled her closer.

"That's all I'm going to get after you don't come home last night?" He asked, and Mikan tilted, her head to the side, a glint in her eyes. "You where plotting." He accused, and Mikan smirked. "It's the evil smirk… what are you up to?"

"Plotting?" Mikan asked with big, round, innocent eyes. "What ever are you talking abut?"

"Sure." Natsume said, narrowing his eyes. Suddenly, a smile spread across his face. "Did you know Hayden has a little girlfriend?" He asked, and Mikan looked up at her boyfriend in awe. "Come on," He said, tugging her hand towards the elementary branch.

"Nate, I have class!" She squealed. "If we don't hurry..."

"You where planning on skipping first period anyway, right?" Natsume asked, and Mikan shrugged, letting him drag her to his destination. They reached a classroom door, and Natsume motioned her to peek through the glass. There, she saw Yoichi sitting with his feet propped up on a desk, next to a little girl who was chatting non stop.

"Who's that?" Mikan asked, narrowing her eyes. "Doesn't she know that Hayden hates it when people talk too much?" Natsume chuckled, and Mikan leaned against his chest.

Yoichi looked up at the girl blankly and then kissed her cheek. Mikan all but lunged into the classroom. Natsume held on tightly to her, dragging her away. "Nate! Nate! They're too young, they shouldn't be _making out_ in a classroom. My baby! She's hypnotized him, did some sort of trick! I bet she has the Ph-" She was cut off by the bell and she froze realization dawning into her eyes. "Go to class." She demanded.

"Why?" Natsume asked, and Mikan forgot all about Yoichi and his little girlfriend. Mikan opened her backpack and pulled out a fuzzy, pink notebook, which looked filled with writing. "What the hell…?"

"You'll see." She said, spinning on her heel and walking calmly to the headmaster's office, leaving Natsume behind. There, Stephanie was already waiting for her out in front. "Have the earplugs I gave you?" She asked, and Stephanie nodded mutely. Both girls barged into the office, walking over to where the secretary sat. Mikan's eyes calmed and she spoke, using her Voice Pheromone alice. "_Make an announcement over the PA that all adults must meet in the teacher's lounge for a meeting, including the Headmaster. Say that it is an emergency._" She commanded, and the secretary picked up the phone.

"All faculty head over to the teacher's lounge for an emergency meeting, thank you." She announced, and then placed the phone back before standing up and walking dazed, out of the room. The girls watched as the headmaster exited his office, and made his way down to the teacher's lounge. Both girls jumped up and followed him. He entered the room, and Stephanie pulled out a checklist while Mikan activated her alice of invisibility and ran into the room, heading towards the speakers.

"Mr. Silver, Miss. White, Mr. Martin, Mrs. Gomez, Mr. Lee…" Stephanie checked off and Mikan neared the speakers, pulling out a pair of scissors. She cut off all the wires before running out of the room. "Ok, all clear." Stephanie reported, and Mikan slammed the door shut. Stephanie took the gum she had been chewing and jammed it in the lock, keeping all the teachers stuck in the lounge. Quickly, Mikan teleported them back to the office, which was now empty. Mikan sat down at the desk comfortably while Stephanie pulled down all the window shades and locked the doors, placing file cabinets against them, just in case. "This is so weird, I've never done anything like it."

"Don't worry, I'll talk you through it, virgin." Mikan turned on the PA system, and Stephanie rushed to her side.

"_Slam Book. Property of Ashley Robins._" Mikan recited. _"Narration by Michelle Tinsley and Stephanie Rothschild._"

"_I hate Cindy Morgan. She's supposed to be my best friend, but I personally don't think she's worthy enough. I mean, her breath at times makes we want to puke, has she ever heard of a breath mint?_" Stephanie read off of the notebook she and Mikan had stolen from Ashley's house.

_"And Kat. Ew, she couldn't come up with a better nickname? I feel like I'm going to barf up a hairball. But then she is an animal… in bed. At least, that's what Nick says." _Mikan continued with a small smile on her face. _"And Nick. He may be my ex-boyfriend, but there's a reason for that. He is one of the sloppiest kissers ever! I was only with him to get to his best friend, Trevor, what a total sexy beast." _

Stephanie took the book from Mikan and continued. _"Well… I was dating Trevor until Sarah, that whore, stole him. Sarah's another one of my so called best friends, but she's really just the biggest slut I know. She's gone through almost all the guys here at Abbot, save Nathanial Simon. God I love that guy. One time I followed him and his best friend Robert when they went running at Central Park, and I saw him with his shirt off. It looks like he was chiseled to perfection. Which brings me to the bane of my existence, his girlfriend, Michelle Tinsley." _

Mikan took the book back, smirking. She would enjoy reading about herself, aloud. _"She's just so damn perfect! It's infuriating! She's so athletic, and smart, and witty, and charming, and graceful, and urgh! I hate that girl! It doesn't help that she's drop dead gorgeous, and she knows it too! But you'll never hear her bragging about it because she's just so fucking innocent! I wish Nate would just screw her over and leave her out in the streets to die, or something. Maybe he's already screwed her over. They live together, with out parents. Sure, my parents are barely home but they didn't leave me to live with my boyfriend! And she even has the ever so loyal best friend. Who I outted a good three years ago. And then Michelle walks in like she owns the place and brings Stephanie fucking Rothschild back to the top again!" _

Stephanie pried the book from Mikan's hands. _"Speaking of Stephanie fucking Rothschild… I've known that bitch since kindergarten. I wish I've never met her at all. She's so beautiful, but she won't even acknowledge it. When boys stare at her, she thinks it because she has something on her face. She never has anything on her face because she never wears make up! She shouldn't be that damn beautiful without the powers of make up, it's unfair! Sure, she has no Mother but her father is always there for her, and she's spoiled to death! I hate her, I wish that her father would die and she would become an orphan. She deserves hell for all the shit she's put me through._" With shaking hands, Stephanie gave the book back to Mikan. Mikan flipped the page and continued on, reading what Ashley never intended for other's to hear.

-x-

Mikan flipped the 'off' switched and sighed, leaning back into the large, leather seat. She looked up at Stephanie's face who was twisted up like she had just drunk a whole glass of sour milk. "That was liberating." Mikan breathed.

"That was _horrible_," Stephanie wailed, burying her face in her hands. Mikan put a hand on her shoulder.

"There, there, don't feel bad. That bitch deserved it." Mikan reminded her and Stephanie shrugged. Mikan sighed and looked blankly towards the wall before yanking Stephanie's hands from underneath her. "Stop crying. Everyone's outside waiting for us, you don't want raccoon eyes for your popularity debut, do you?"

Stephanie took a Kleenex from the box on the table and dabbed her eyes, sniffing. She put on a bright smile. "Better?" She asked. Mikan silently handed over some foundation.

"Just in case," She assured her friend. After Stephanie was done, both girls stood up and walked over to the front door of the office. Mikan unlocked it and turned to Stephanie. "Are you ready?"

"No." Stephanie said instantly. They both stared at the door longer, lost in thought until Mikan turned back to Stephanie again.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Stephanie decided, and Mikan pushed open the door, revealing just about everyone in their grade, slumped against the lockers. Mikan cleared her throat and everyone looked up blankly. Then, as realization set in, they all stood and began applauding, some whooping and cheering as Stephanie looped her arm around Mikan's and began strutting down the hallway.

"It was worth is, no?" Mikan whispered in Stephanie's ear, and Stephanie nodded. "Lead everyone to class, I have to break the teacher's out."

"How?" Stephanie wondered. "The gum…"

"Is about to get melted." Mikan said, turning the corner. Stephanie watched with wide eyes.

"Ew…" She muttered, heading towards class.

-x-

Mikan looked around the classroom nervously. So far, her day had been simply amazing. She had taken over the morning classes with her little reading and had socially destroyed Ashley Robins. During lunch, she and Stephanie had been surrounded by Ashley's old clique, and where practically famous. Mikan had even scheduled an emergency cheer meet after school and she planned on kicking Ashley's trashy out. Ashley's old clique would agree, she was sure.

Kicking Ashley out was _not_ what she was nervous for. She was nervous because now she was in her health class, and everyone was getting their pairings for their "married" project. She already knew who she was going to get married too, Stephanie had told her, _Natsume_. She and Natsume where forever, she was sure of it. So then why did she need to do this project, especially since Natsume wasn't even in her class?

And then, the teacher started reading off names, and Mikan's eyes glossed over as she leaned forward in her seat, hanging on to the teacher's every last word. "Samantha and Ryan, Gregory and Georgina, Kendall and Lucas, Steven and Shelby, Michelle and Jason, Charlie and Marissa, Louie and Louise, Timo-"

"Excuse me?" Mikan's flew mouth open and the words flew open before she could stop them. She wished that she had copied Mr. Noda's time alice, but unfortunately he had been stuck in the 18th century when she went through the whole _work for Persona and almost die_ phase. _Or maybe I could use the invisibility alice?_ She wondered briefly, but she didn't need the government on her tail. She already had the AAO and Gakuen Alice, which was sort of the government anyway.

"I said," The teacher annunciated each and every word. "That you are paired up with Jason Winston."

"Oh." Mikan muttered, sinking down in her seat. She felt a pair of eyes on her and she turned around to see Jason smirking at her. He winked and Mikan's stomach flipped. She didn't know if it was from disgust or from the unavoidable… lust. Something buzzed and Mikan reached under her binder, flipping her cell phone open, using her alice to make it invisible to anyone besides her. She had a new text message from Stephanie. Ah yes, Stephanie her ever so loyal friend.

_**Omfg! I'm in health with Nate and Rob. I'm with Rob can you believe?! –S**_

_**Stfu! That's amazing your so lucky you get a friend, I'm with Jason, the hot stalker. –M**_

_**Lucky! Can we please trade places? Or… maybe you'd want to trade places with Nate's partner… you're not going to be happy. –S**_

_**Why? Who's his partner? –M  
**_

…_**-S**_

_**Tell me or I swear I will tell Rob that you moaned his name in your sleep. Oh Robbie, harder! Faster! Mmmm I likeee that. –M**_

_**I did not! –S**_

_**Stephanie Danielle Rothschild. Tell me. –M**_

…_**Ashley. –S**_

_**Oh. –M**_

Did Mikan mean oh as in, oh, okay? I don't think so.

_Oh shit._ Mikan thought to herself. Between Jason and Ashley…

_Things are going to get interesting around here. _

**-x-**

**Tada! the end of this chapter. **

**Key points:**

**-Stephanie has self image issues**

**- yes, that was a little mean girly, (the revenge, but imagine if _your_ slam book was read aloud to everyone in the school?)**

**-spouse partners: robbiexsteph, ashleyxnatsume, jasonxmikan. this means, natsume jealous of jason, mikan jealous of ashley, steph being jealous of Mikan, and Rob being jealous of jason for catching the attention of Stephanie. yes, i just went there.**

**STFU: shut the fuck up, just in case you didn't know. **

**_quotes:_**

**_Don't worry virgin, i'll talk you through it. -Blair Waldorf, Gossip Girl_**

**_"Are you ready?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"Are you ready?"  
_****_"Yes."_**

**-Rory and Lorelai from Gilmore Girls.**

**next chapter i'm going to try to NXM fluff it up and maybe some humor?? i dk, probably. it might take a while to post, my birthday is next FRIDAY and in my family we celebrate ALL week, so i'll probably be 2 excited to post... maybe. any guys reading? cause if so i'll apologize for the total girliness and try to man up my chapters.**

**Love,**

**Baby**

**thanks for R&R now do it again! come on, you know you want to... that is _if_ you want me to update... yes. i just did that. **


	13. Say it Right

**Lady Innocence: haha thanks for R&R**

**crimsoneyes44: yes, coming up very soon! thanks for R&R**

**domniqueanne: Thanks for R&R**

**Youichiix33: yes, the jealousy is coming in wave lengths. yes, i loved that line too. thanks for R&R heh, ill never give ANYONE a sneak peak. nice try though.**

**mangaluver123: R&R means read and review. heh thanks for R&R thnx for the birthday wishes**

**badinfluence: rawr. take this outside please??**

**smoochynose: yeah, that is kind of sad. thanks for R&R**

**xanimegalx: hahaha! yeah, sparks are going to get a little...crazy. thanks for R&R**

**Selene467: yessss thanks for R&R and for the bday wishes.**

**xxiaowuguii: thanks for the birthday wishes and for R&R!**

**SpringFairy15: Gilmore girls is my life. End of story. yes, Jess was VERY hot. lol. yes, i think you have the characters pretty down pact. i am very good at setting up for drama. (probably b/c my summer is lacking it. when school starts... watch out cwtv!) thanks for R&R**

**Spiraled.Star: thanks so much for the birthday wishes, and for R&R!**

**elfspirit7: thanks for R&R and the bday wishes. **

**XxCrystal RainxX: yess... me too. thanks for R&R!**

**MimiOreo: Thanks for R&R! aww, well don't worry there's not going to be a chapter for a while... see below!!**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**ok! there's a bit of a problem here. see, tomorrow, my aunt is taking me up to Mackenaw..(dont' feel like spelling it correctly) and then i'm turning in my cpu to my school for an upgrade. that might take a week or two. and _then_ im supposedly going out to california. so i can write, write, write, but i can't post! post! post! yes... big problemo. hope you understand. **

**What to know about the chapter before reading: this chapter was supposed to include the couple days, but that's going to have to happen next chapter. or else this baby would've been well over 14 pages... way too much editing for me! and i cn't get a beta, because that would mean much slower updating. sorry. anyway... you'll like this chapter. it's _very_ nxm, but you're not without your drama.**

**Love,**

**Baby**

Chapter Twelve: Say it Right

Mikan's stood in front of the door length mirror that night, staring at her reflection. "What do you have planned, Natsume…" She whispered, shaking her head. A loose curl bounced in front of her vision, and Mikan lifted a shaky hand to wipe it away.

**Flashback**

_Mikan frowned, walking out of the classroom. It was enough being "married" to Jason, but then he insisted that they spend the entire Saturday together. It was necessary, for the "married" couples to spend two days with their "spouse", but it didn't mean that Mikan was anxious to do it at all. Something about Jason unnerved her. He brought out feelings that she was sure that she shouldn't have had. _

_"Baby," Natsume greeted wrapping an arm around Mikan's waist kissing the side of her head, very quickly. (PDA was against school rules.) "Tonight, I'm taking you out to dinner." _

_A smile lit up Mikan's face. The couple didn't really get to go on dates due to the fact that they Yoichi as their responsibility. They couldn't dump him on their parents (they where supposedly in England), their friend's wouldn't want to be stuck with a seven year old on Friday or Saturday nights, and they wouldn't even consider leaving Yoichi with a random babysitter, considering the fact that the AAO and the academy was still after them. Mikan's frown disappeared from her face. "What about Yo… Hayden? He's too young to leave at home." Natsume smiled, and rubbed his hand against Mikan's arm as they walked towards the elementary branch. _

_"He's going on a date of his own, with his little girlfriend. And then he's going to stay with Rob." Natsume explained, and Mikan growled. _

_"With that little tramp?" She hissed, and Natsume shook his head, chuckling._

_"Elizabeth isn't a tramp. She's… like you. You know all sons want to marry women like their mother's." Natsume said seriously and Mikan's eyes widened._

_"She's nothing like me!" Mikan exclaimed, poking his chest. "She's hypnotizing him. I didn't hypnotize you, you hypnotized me!"  
"No, you hypnotized me."  
"No, you hypnotized me."  
"No, you hypnotized me!"_

_"No you-"_

_"You!"_

_"You!"_

_"You!"  
_**Flashback **

They argued like that until Yoichi yelled at them to snap out of it. He claimed that they where making him "queasy" from all the love arguments. Both teens had lapsed into an awkward silence. They hadn't said _I love you_ quite yet. Mikan's hand stretched out and pressed against the mirror, sliding down her reflection. She was wearing what many referred to as their _little black dress._ Hers was a black halter evening cocktail dress. It fit her like a glove, literally. Squeezing her tightly so that it accented her curves, showing off her flawless body. The neckline plunged low, not too low, but low enough to make Mikan want to sew it up. She looked like a temptress, seductive enough to make any gay man turn straight. The dress was fancy, Mikan was puzzled as to why Natsume had given it to her. Where were they going for dinner?

**Flashback**

_Mikan squealed as she tied Yoichi's tie. "You look so handsome Yo-chan…" She cheered, kissing him on the cheek. _

_"Okaa-san…" He groaned, blushing slightly. "I'm not that kawaii." _

_"Mikan's right, kid." Natsume said, leaning against the doorframe. "You look very… nice." He stated carefully. Mikan's reached up to comb Yoichi's hand but he batted Mikan's hand away._

_"Cut it out, Okaa-san, you're messing up my "do". And, arigato Otou-san." He said, Mikan gasped dramatically and jumped to her feet, turning to Natsume. _

_"Did you hear that Natsume? __**I'm**__ messing up his "do". Well then, I guess I'm not needed here." She said, and Natsume chuckled while Mikan stomped away dramatically. Yoichi snickered but said nothing else. Natsume gave Yoichi a warning glance, and Yoichi sighed. _

_"I mean, yeah Okaa-san, I'll always need you and love you, blah, blah, blah-" Another warning glance. "I can't survive with out you! I don't care if you mess up my hair, or do anything-"  
"Perfect!" Mikan chimed running back into the room… with a camera. "Then that means I can take pictures!" Yoichi turned to Natsume with horror. _

_"How the hell did she get her hands on __**that**__?!" He asked nervously. _

_"Yoichi, language." Mikan reminded, snapping several picture. "Tilt a little this way, honey." _

_"Otou-san taught me that word." Yoichi said proudly, and Mikan turned to glare at Natsume, all while taking pictures. Natsume shuddered. _

_"I think i's Stephanie's." Natsume answered Yoichi, and he was cut off by the door bell. Both men sighed with relief, while Mikan sighed with irritation. Yoichi jumped up and ran towards the door. _

_"Hey, Hayden my man, what's the rush?" A voice from the door could be heard questioning. _

_"Michelle. Camera. Crazy woman…" Yoichi yelled out, and seconds later the door was closed Mikan and Natsume where left in Yoichi's room. Mikan stood camera in hand, facing Natsume and Natsume was still leaned up against the wall, eyes on Mikan. Mikan lifted up the camera and snapped, capturing Natsume forever in Stephanie's camera. _

_"I'm not really that crazy, right?" She asked timidly. Natsume grabbed her hand and tugged her out of Yoichi's room. "Wait! Nat-kun, where are we going?" Natsume pulled her towards her room and pointed to a box on her bed. "What…?" _

_"Be ready in a half hour." Natsume said, Mikan was about to protest when Natsume pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against hers in a firm kiss. Soon, Mikan forgot what she was going to protest about anyway. _

**End of Flashback**

"Oi, are you done yet Polka Dots?" Natsume asked, knocking impatiently on the bathroom door. A smile tugged against Mikan's lips as Natsume used the nickname that he made for her so long ago.

"Ne, Natsume-kun you perverted hentai!" She recited the line she'd used over and over again. "It's not even Polka Dots this time around!" It was stripes.

"But seriously, we have reservations." Natsume warned and Mikan swung open the door.

-x-

Rob sat on his couch, a few meters away from the dining room table, where Yoichi and his little date Elizabeth sat, eating dinner. Yoichi was currently, swinging a bottle around. "Bubbly, my dear?" He asked playfully, and Rob raised an eyebrow.

"That better be kiddie bubbly, kid." Rob warned, and Yoichi shrugged.

"It's sparkling cider." Yoichi assured Rob, pouring Elizabeth some.

"You're such a gentleman, Hayden thanks!" Elizabeth said, her voice chiming like little bells.

"Whatever." Hayden said shrugging his shoulders. He continued eating his food. Under the table, Elizabeth grabbed his hand. Yoichi turned redder than his spaghetti sauce.

-x-

She didn't know how much longer she could survive the starvation, the beatings, and the torture. Something surfaced in her throat and Hotaru was forced to throw it up. She looked at it splattered on the concrete floor. _Blood_. She thought, disgusted. _If I die, at least Mikan is safe, and… I know that I am loved. By Mikan, Ruka, and my family. At least I am loved._ Hotaru closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, hoping for a miracle, preferably soon.

-x-

Stephanie walked into her townhouse, humming a cheerful tune. Mikan had called and informed her earlier that Natsume was taking her out to eat. Perfect, she needed a break anyway, and she was happy for her friend. She froze when she heard a booming laugh. The minutes past before Stephanie could breathe again and she slowly picked up her feet, and began walking towards the dining room. There was talking, so she picked her pace, almost running. She reached the doorway and she dropped her purse, startled. "Daddy? You're…home."

-x-

"Natsu…"

"Shh…." Natsume cut Mikan off, placing a finger against her lips. "You know the rules." Mikan blushed slightly and pushed his hand away.

"Does it even matter? We're in a private room anyway," Mikan said, gesturing around them.

For their meal, Natsume had ordered a private room. Which of course made Mikan confused. _Ne… what is he planning? Is he telling me something important? Was it like Stephanie said? Is he going to tell me that he loves me tonight? I hope he's not proposing, that would be weird. _

"Cameras." Natsume reminded, sipping on his champagne. How he even ordered it, Mikan didn't know. (Since they where both under twenty one, he must've bribed the waitress or something.)

"What did you have to speak with me about?" Mikan pressed, Natsume smirked and grabbed her hand from across the table, stroking her fingers softly.

"Can't a guy spoil his girl? You're my princess." Natsume said seriously, and Mikan smiled.

"Of course you can spoil me, I just can't help but be suspicious…" Mikan said, picking up her Shirley Temple with her free hand and sipping it.

"I do have something to tell you, Polka dots." Natsume said, pulling his hand back. Through his guarded expression, Mikan could detect a hint of nervousness. She wanted to use her mind reading alice, but figured that it wouldn't be as fun as finding out the natural way.

"Go ahead, _Nate_." Mikan said, and Natsume breathed deeply.

-x-

"Of course I'm home, Stephanie." Her father stated, as if his appearance in her life was a daily occurrence. Nervously, Stephanie tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "You look radiant today, something good happen in school?" Stephanie shook her head, looking for someway to escape. Her eyes stopped on a figure, standing next to her father, looking prim and proper. She looked familiar… like someone that she had met long ago.

"W-Who's that?" Stephanie asked, staring at the woman before her. She had a tiny build, had curly blonde hair, and sly looking blue eyes. _Mom…_ The word was on the tip of Stephanie's tongue. She forced it down though, knowing that this woman wasn't her mother. Her mother had dark, chestnut, straight brown hair. This woman's hair was bleach blonde. Her mother's eyes sparkled with joy, this woman just looked conniving. Stephanie's eyes flew over the woman's attire. Hot pink mini skirt, white tank top, hot pink head band, three inch stilettos, piled on makeup.

"This," Her father, said, wrapping an arm around the woman's waist. "Is a very good friend of mine. Her name is Mary."

"_Magdalene_?" Stephanie mumbled sarcastically. She gave a strained smile. "Nice to meet you Maggie. I'm sorry, I meant Mary." She said as sincerely as she could fake.

"So how are your friends? Robert and Heather?" Her father inquired, and Stephanie sighed.

"Dad, Heather moved away seven years ago. Rob is fine, we're involved in a project together."

-x-

"But I just don't get it," Natsume repeated for the millionth time.

"This is just _so_ romantic, Nate, you never cease to amaze me." Mikan said, ignoring Natsume all together. They where currently taking a _very_ romantic carriage ride in Central Park. Mikan was snuggled into Natsume's embrace, while Natsume still was mulling over why Mikan had reacted the way she did when he sprang the news of his partnership to her.

**Flashback**

_"In health class, my partner is Ashley." He said. Mikan calmly picked up her glass and took a sip of her drink. _

_"Oh." She said. Natsume stared at her waiting. Where was the explosion? The fire? The lightening? The floating objects around the room? The hissy fit? _

_"That means I have to spend the day with her tomorrow. All day." Natsume said, still waiting for the explosion. _

_"That's nice. I hope you two have fun." Mikan said sincerely, putting her glass down. _

_Natusme's eyes grew wide. What. The. Fuck_

**End of Flashback **

"Michelle," Natsume pressed, grabbing her hand. "Why aren't you spazzing out?"

"Because you'll spaz out when I tell you who _my_ partner is." Mikan said. Natsume's heart rate accelerated.

"W-Who's your partner? Tell me." He demanded. Mikan looked into his eyes, grinning when she saw the flames licking in them. Natsume's eyes were her favorite feature about Natsume. His eyes could always give away which emotion he was feeling, even if his face was stoic.

"Remember, we're in public," Mikan gently reminded. This just made Natsume more anxious. "Jason Winston." His breathing stopped. His eyebrows furrowed together, his face turned red, his fists clenched; a loud growl erupted from his throat. "Excuse me sir, we need to get off, immediately."

-x-

Stephanie leaned against the back of her front door, her breathing hard. _Worst dinner ever._ She thought to herself. Mary had talked about fashion, jewelry, and botox, while her father talked about the stock market and his businesses. Stephanie had been pretty much ignored by her father once he realized that he knew nothing about her, and so she was left to make conversation with Mary. All her conversation was pretty much brainless. Stephanie had escaped towards the end of dinner by claiming that she needed to get to Rob's house to work on the project. She knew very well that Rob was busy with Yoichi that night, which meant that she had no where to go. She couldn't even go to Mikan's that night, because she had a dinner planned with Natsume. _It's official, I am homeless, pathetic, and lonely._ She thought frowning. There was no where else she could go without someone judging her. Well, there was _one_ person. Stephanie skipped off the steps and waved her hand, quickly hailing over a taxi. "Hi," She said, sliding into it. "The Palace Hotel, please." She said, and then the driver pulled off.

-x-

Mikan sat behind Natsume on the couch, tenderly massaging his shoulders. "Calm down, Nat-kun." She whispered, and Natsume just sat there, shaking his head back and forth. In the background, things occasionally caught fire, they where quickly put out by a random ball of water.

"Jason Winston…" He hissed, and Mikan sighed, placing kisses down his neck. "How dare he…"

"Natsume… calm down…." Mikan said in between kisses, Natsume growled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Stop trying to distract me from this, Mikan. I won't calm down by you doing _that_ to me." Natsume assured her. Mikan sighed and turned him so that she was facing her. She placed both hands on both of his shoulders.

"Natsume. I will distract you whenever necessary and I will do everything to calm you down. I care for you, I love you, and I'll do anything to make you happy." Mikan said. Natsume blinked, and then smirked.

"You… love me?" He asked, and Mikan blushed and looked down.

"I um… that…that…slipped out." She mumbled.

"So, you don't love me?" Natsume asked, and Mikan sputtered nervously.

"Uh…well, o-of course I love you Natsume, more than anything. More than myself!"

Natsume wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I love you too, Mikan Sakura." He kissed her softly, then kissed her again as Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing them any closer if possible.

-x-

Stephanie stood back as a door opened, revealing a shockingly handsome man with olive green eyes. "Uh… hello." Stephanie said nervously. "I might have the wrong room, I'm here to see Jason?"

The man nodded then stood back, letting her inside. "Jason, you have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Came the confused voice from farther into the suite. "I wasn't expecting anyone."

"Yeah, about that Jason. I'm sorry, but I can't go home right now, and Rob's busy, and-" Jason walked into the room, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Stephanie's voice caught in her throat. "And…and…" She forgot whatever it was she was about to say. Jason flashed Stephanie a dazzling smile.

"You can stay in my room again, just keep to the right of the bed," Jason said, and Stephanie blushed.

"S-Stay in the same bed with you?" Stephanie asked, and Jason shrugged.

"It's better than wherever you escaped from, right? And there's no way I'm about to sleep on the floor. Bad for the back you know." Jason said, smirking.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Jason offered a hand and she looked up, smiling. Slowly, she entwined her fingers with his and together they walked towards his bedroom.

-x-

Natsume frowned and pulled away from Mikan, as she looked up innocently at him. Somehow, in their little "you said I love you" celebration, they ended up horizontal in the bed, both in their underwear. Natsume had come to his senses when Mikan had begun fiddling with his boxer strap.

"What's wrong? Did I do something…?" Mikan asked, nervously.

"No." Natsume assured her. "It's just… we can't do this… not yet."

"But," Mikan's hands dropped from Natsume's boxers down to her side. "Why? We love each other, we've been together for like… three years."

"We're too young." Natsume said.

"Rob had his first blow job when we where thirteen!" Mikan exclaimed, and Natsume combed his hand through her hair.

"We're different than Rob. Us being… _together_ needs to be more special than this… there needs to be candles, and flowers, and music…and…and…" Natsume trailed off when Mikan huffed and crawled off the bed. "Mikan, don't be that way."

"I'm fine!" She exclaimed, her voice shaky. She marched out of the room, slamming the door and running into her own room. She closed the door and walked over to the radio, turning it up as loud as it would go. Mikan walked over to her mirror, and stared at herself, tears now trailing down her cheeks. She never felt so unwanted. She marched over to her bed, and cried herself to sleep, blocking out the sounds of the radio.

-x-

_A pang of queasiness rushes through her body, causing her to gag as a reflex. It was way too pink. A giggling sound catches her attention and Mikan automatically spins around and stands frozen as her mind struggles to process the scene before her. _

_Ashley Robins straddles Natsume on her bed, slowly leaving trails of kisses on his chest while he stares vacantly at her, running his hand through her hair. He's not reacting, yet he's not stopping her either. _

_"Natie," Ashley giggles. "Should I do more?" _

_Natsume blinks and stares at Ashley, his normally crimson eyes shaded over, and now a dark burgundy color. "You always do it so well," He said offhandedly. Ashley grinned proudly before resuming her work. A tear runs down Mikan's cheek and she forces herself to turn around, looking away. _

_She's now turned into a different scene altogether. She is in front of the school, standing on the steps by herself while men in familiar suits drag an unconscious Yoichi away. Her eyes widen and Mikan sprints forward, suddenly being rebounded back. She's in a glass cage, watching as Yoichi gets taken away. She screams, watching as Yoichi get's thrown in the limo. She tries activating her alices but nothing works. She's all alone now. _

_Jason appears on the other side of the glass wall, pressing his hand against it. Mikan presses her hand against the glass too, so that hers in mirroring his. "Mandarin Orange." He speaks. His voice should be muffled, Mikan observes, but she could hear him loud and clear. "Trust me. Let me be your hero."_

_"Jason…" She whispers. Jason slowly backs up, moving until he's across the street. Mikan gives a short nod and Jason sprints forwards. He slams against the cage. "JASON!" Mikan screams as glass shatters all around her. _

_­_-x-

Mikan shot up in bed, breathing heavily. "That…dream…again…" She whispered. Groaning, she turned over and slapped her radio off, leaving her room silent. "Something's going to happen…._soon_. I need… I need…" Mikan trailed off, laying back down her pillows. She closed her eyes, trying to use her prediction alice, but only got flashes of a crying Yoichi. Her eyes flew open. She couldn't sleep. Not anymore.

**-x-**

**yay! once again i'm done-o!**

**Things to know: **

**1. Yoichi's girlfriend is named Elizabeth.**

**2. I changed the pic for Steph in my profile.**

**3. Stephanie's father is home with a "friend"... as if. let's just hope they don't get engaged. uh yeah... that's something to think about. **

**4. looking at Jason's butler... olive/muddy brown eyes aren't that common, are they?**

**5. Stephanie's sleeping in the same bed with a half naked Jason? wait... isn't Mikan going over there the next day?**

**6. poor Mikan, she's trying to fix her virginity error, but Natsume's just not having it. **

**7. she had the same dream that she had a couple nights again. what excatly is going to happen soon? and _how_ soon?**

**Mary Magdeline. **

**-the bible, or Gilmore girls. **

**Review! You know you want to... maybe if you do, ill steal my father's computer and type my head off and update! maybe. depends on how bad i feel. (i feel bad if i neglet you guys). I love you all! is it summer where you guys are? what are you up to? feel free to tell me!**

**Love,**

**Baby**


	14. My Lover, My Brother?

**I got my computer back from the helpdesk, finally! Gosh, i'm so happy that in celebration i'm posting a chapter that tells ALL about Jason. yes, you heard me, ALL ABOUT JASON WINSTON REVEALING HIS SECRETS! YES! and if i have it my way, this should totally knock your socks off! (if you're wearing any)**

**ok, review responding time!**

**Crimsoneyes44: lol don't worry, nxm FOREVER. thanks for R&R**

**dominiqueanne: lol, nxm forever! THANKS for r&r**

**xanimegalx: heh, yeah. thanks for R&R, i WOULD change the rating for M, but uh... yeah, i'm not even going to attempt a lemon for fear that i screw this perfectly good story up. thanks for R&R**

**Selene467: here's your update, thanks for waiting, R&R!**

**badincluence: sorry, i didn't mean that. i just... don't know how to respond to that. i love your penname by the way. thanks for R&R??**

**Smoochynose: thanks for R&R**

**Chichiru chu: Yoichi cried because he's sad/scared. just a hint. thanks for R&R**

**SpringFairy15: lol. **

**1. hmmm...hmm... nah, i just added the girlfriend in cause i felt that i was losing my poor little Yoichi. i feel as though i'm losing his story line, ya know? but i fixed that. next chappie, he's totally an important part. **

**2. lol, yeah i'd pick Rob too. but would, Stephanie?**

**3. lol, i think the last part of ur description is right. **

**4. this paragraph, helped me ALOT with this chapter. so, props to you. and btw, jason is in fact, a day younger than Mikan. **

**5. get ready for freak-out mikan! yay! and some alice use...**

**6. yeah, sorry for making Mikan so insercure like that, but Ashley's words where kind of haunting her. **

**7. no, it's pretty much right, i promise. you're good at dream analysis. **

**8. oh yes, that IS for sure. **

**my holidays have been fun! but unfortunatly loaded with summer homework. i go to one of those annoying prep schools, a lot like Mikan's actually. they give us WORKBOOKS not packets but full WORKBOOKS to complete over the summer. evil huh? thanks for R&R, can't wait to hear from you**

**SkyeCrystal101: THANKS FOR r&r**

**elfspirit7: lol, thanks for R&R**

**mangaluver123: wow, hah. thanks for R&R**

**mystery-angel128: thank you so much for the compliment! this chapter is all about Jason, so it'll totally shock you... i hope. thanks for R&R!**

**Youichiix33: yeah, i was aiming for the perfecto little family thing. thanks for R&R**

**heya-gurl: hmm ill try to answer your questions... lets see here...**

**1. yes (read this chapter for further answers)**

**2. can't answer that one...yet**

**3. you'll find out when we meet Hotaru in a few chapters**

**4. Mikan does. Cough genitics cough. **

**5. Yoichi will be crying in the future. weird thing is, Yoichi doesn't cry. so it's something big. **

**6. knowing ashley... yesss**

**7. i seriously have NO idea where you live. i thought about it for like... a few hours! lol, but i kind of suck at geometry. can you give me a continent name? somewhere in the carribean maybe? or... south america even? thnx for R&R**

**Eri Nikaido: ta da! here's your chapter. thanks for R&R**

**AND NOW... PRESENTING...**

Chapter Thirteen: My Lover, My…Brother? 

Around eight in the morning, the elevator to the Palace Hotel opened, and a girl wearing her hair in two pigtails, stepped out, looking around. "_572._" She mumbled, and then turned to her right, walking down the hallway. The elevator door closed behind her and she quickened her pace, excited. Finally, she reached her destination and knocked on the door. A few moments later, it swung open, revealing a smiling man with olive green eyes. "Hi, I'm Michelle." Mikan said, staring at the man. _His eyes… _she thought. _They're the same color as… mine._

The man paused, looking her over, with disbelief written all over his eyes. Finally, he stepped back, allowing Mikan inside. "Jason is in his bedroom, you can go wake him if you'd like Miss. Tinsley-"

"Okay, thanks." Mikan said, brushing past him and towards the first room that she saw. _That lazy pig_…she thought to herself. _Urgh! He was the one who said 'eight o'clock sharp my little tangerine flower'_. She whipped open the door in front of her and stepped inside, ready for anything. Well, almost anything… which is exactly why she froze at the sight in front of her.

-x-

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know why this is happening to me, but like it is, and so I have to do something about it. Maria has already contacted Mother and she and Father are calling over a doctor to see what's like wrong with me. _

_All I know, is that I've been losing memories of like myself. I've forgotten my family members, my name, and my friends. But, the strange thing is, they like always come back when I least expect them. But then, they always like leave when I least expect them. Like… sorry about that, I forgot what I was writing. _

_The most horrible thing happened in like school yesterday! That girl Michelle Tinsley read my slam book aloud like to the entire school! I… it was, like horrible! I have no friends now, I'm even kicked off of the cheerleading team. I hate that girl. I know, I'm going to post a Blog about her, telling all the reasons on why I __**hate**__ Michelle Tinsley. Anyone and everyone can read it, so when they see her face, they'll all hate her! Yeah! Okay, I'm going to go write that blog before I have to go meet the gorgeous Nate! Yuck, I have to meet him at the like library, because he says that he wanted to study in public for…witnesses or something? Whatever. I'm just happy to be around that hunk. _

_The hottest,_

_Ashley _

-x-

"Kuro Neko."

"Persona." Kuro Neko breathed into the cell phone.

"Anything new? They can't hide forever."

"Indeed. However, there's nothing to report here in California. I have the info alices scanning the internet too, looking for online yearbooks and such. They're smart, well at least Natsume is. So, I figured they would be put into a school." Kuro Neko explained, and over the line Persona smiled a sinister smile.

"Well done, maybe I should just make you my permanent Kuro Neko." He suggested, but Kuro Neko shrugged.

"Persona, not to be rude, but you _know_ no one can replace Natsume Hyuga, not even me."

"…True. Get back to work, Kuro Neko."

"Goodbye."

Pressing the 'End' button, Kuro Neko dropped the phone on the sofa, glancing over at the clock. Four o'clock in the morning. Time for some shuteye.

-x-

Mikan's brain was working in overdrive. _Steph, in Jason's bed. Steph, in Jason's bed. With Jason. Steph in Jason's bed with Jason. Head snuggled in chest, arms wrapped around… are they having an affair? This isn't right! This isn't right! Stephanie belongs with Rob! Rob! Rob will be crushed… no, no, this can't happen, Jason must die! I don't care if I fail my assignment, Jason must die! _Mikan glared at Jason's sleeping figure as a large ball of water grew bigger and bigger over himself and Stephanie. It reached the size of an overgrown pizza before dropping and drenching the two, causing them to wake up screaming, looking around frantically.

Mikan stood in front of them, arms crossed, teeth gritted, a glare on her face that could scare even the toughest thug away. It was Stephanie who noticed her first.

"M-M-Michelle," Steph's eyes were widened, and she was shivering from the cold. "It's not what it looks like, I swear."

"Tangerine?" Jason asked, looking up at Mikan. Mikan said nothing, so Stephanie took that as her queue to explain more.

"My dad had a slut over and I couldn't stay there, you had a date last night, and Rob was busy with Hayden so…" Stephanie trailed off, looking down. Aloud, her reason sounded stupid. Oh so stupid. Mikan stormed over to Jason and grabbed him by the ear, yanking him out of bed.

"Ow, Ow, cool it Flower! OW!" Jason cried out as Mikan dragged him outside the hallway.

"Get dressed!" She yelled to Stephanie before slamming the bedroom door. She crossed her arms and glared at Jason.

"What?" He asked. "It was all innocent!"

"Next time you want to play house with Stephanie, sleep on the floor!" She shouted, hitting him on the head.

"It's bad for my back!"  
"Oh I'll show you what's bad for your back!" Mikan said advancing towards him.

"Help!" Jason yelped, and then suddenly arms where wrapped around Mikan. She tried to use her alice of strength to escape from them, but she found that it didn't work. Mikan froze in place before whipping around, wide eyed.

"Who…are…you…" She stuttered out, facing Jason's butler.

-x-

Embarrassed, Stephanie brushed past the group of people standing statue still outside of Jason's room. She would have to call Mikan later to make amends. Stephanie felt so, ashamed. Sleeping over with a boy that she _barely_ knew? Why didn't _she_ suggest to sleep on the floor? It was… improper! If her mother was still alive maybe…Stephanie shook the thought away, walking out of the suite, closing the door behind her. With her clothes balled up in her hand, she walked towards the elevator. She needed to meet Rob soon anyway. He had mentioned that he had something special planned out that day.

-x-

"He's my butler." Jason stated, recovering from the unexpected question. He pulled Mikan by the hand. "Come on, we need to start this stuff if we're going to be done with the paper work by lunchtime."

-x-

"You're late." Natsume said coldly, as Ashley sat down at the table in front of him. Sighing, she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Sorry, I had another attack." Ashley said, pulling out a binder, some pencils, and a pair of pink glasses.

"What?" Natsume asked, his cold exterior changing into concern.

"Well, lately, I've been like, blanking out all time. Forgetting my name, my birthday, my address, my schedule, how many carrots I'm supposed to eat today, that kind of stuff. It usually happens the most in school, but now I'm starting forget things outside of school too." Ashley explained, opening her binder and flipping the pages. "It's actually really scary. I remembered that I was supposed to meet you though, from a note that I wrote to myself." She said, grabbing a note book and flipping it open. "See?"

Natsume took the notebook, glancing dismissively at it.

**Things for Ashley Robin to do:**

**-Make blog**

**-Try to get Macy and Samantha back in good graces**

**-Meet Nate at the library on 5****th**** for project**

**-Ask Maria about Doctor's appointment **

"You shouldn't be scared, because your parents will make sure that you have the best of the best doctors to make you, OK again." Natsume said, emotionlessly, but inside, the gears in his head was turning. _What if… what if someone's __**making**__ Ashley forget things? A pill maybe? No, that's… that's not possible. The only way for that to happen would be to wipe it with the memory alice. But, the only people with the memory alice are… Mikan and Stephanie. Mikan hasn't even taught Stephanie how to control her alice yet so…No, not likely. But, not impossible. Mikan _does_ have a grudge on Ashley. She already did that thing with her little diary thing but… slowly erasing her memories… that's too much. I need to get her to stop it. It's not… honest. It's not playing fair. _

"Thanks Nate." Ashley said, reaching over and grabbing his hand. She gave him a smile, which Natsume reluctantly returned. "You're the only one who really seems to understand me." A flash went off and Natsume looked over to see a man with a camera.

"Who's that?" He asked, and Ashley smiled.

"That's our hired photographer, capturing the moments. Remember, we need pictures for proof that we've actually been working together."

Natsume pulled his hand back. "Yeah, let's get to work."

-x-

"Where's Nate?" Rob wondered aloud. Nate had promised to pick up Yoichi before Stephanie came. But, Stephanie had arrived over an hour ago, and they really needed to get going.

"He must've forgotten about me." Yoichi said emotionlessly, and Rob flinched.

"That's not like Nate..." He said trailing off.

"Why don't we just take Hayden with us?" Stephanie suggested. "Would that be okay little guy?"

"Whatever." Hayden said coldly, looking out the window.

"Why can't we just leave him here?" Rob asked, shocked.

"We're not about to leave a seven year old home alone, Robbie. Let's go."

_I'll so kill you for messing up my plans, Nate._ Rob thought muderously. How could he ask Stephanie out at a romanitc lunch now? He had reservations for _two_ not three! And Yoichi had an annoying taste for only fast food. They would need to go some where like McDonalds. So much for fancy french food.

-x-

"Where are we?" Mikan asked, grabbing Jason's hand. He tugged her out of the taxi and closed the taxi door, causing Mikan to drop his hand. The two had been running around New York almost all day, and now Jason had taken Mikan to an old building that looked almost run down. Jason just grinned and grabbed Mikan's hand again, leading them into the building. "Jason, answer me!"

He pulled her up the steps, and the smell of sea water became apparent. Finally, they came to an abandoned sea dock, and Mikan gasped, letting Jason drag her forward. "We are at an abandoned sea dock."

"No shit Sherlock." Mikan said sarcastically, but Jason just smirked at her.

"You said you wanted to know, Tangerine." Jason said, smartly. Mikan frowned, trying to back away, but Jason's grip on her hand tightened, and he pulled her towards him. "Dance with me." He whispered in her ear.

"There's no music." Mikan whispered hoarsely.

"I'll make some." Jason said humming. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"You _suck_ at singing." She said.

"I bet the Fire has never sung for you, huh Tangerine?"

"Jason." Mikan said seriously. "Why don't you want me with Nate?"

"He's too dangerous for you. I've seen the future, and if you stay with him…" He trailed off, hugging her tighter to him as they danced to the music of the waves.

"I'll be the happiest that I can be, Jason." Mikan whispered. _I've seen the future._ _I've seen the future_. It echoed in her head, bouncing around, screaming for her to notice it, to _ask_ about it.

**Flashback**

"_What's…wrong…" Mikan asked, and it was then that Stephanie noticed the tears streaming down her friends face too. _

_"You tell me…" Stephanie pressed, and Mikan shook her head, rubbing Stephanie's back. _

_"What happened, Stephanie?" Mikan asked, using a calming voice. _

_"You…You…I had…" Stephanie stuttered out, and Mikan nodded her head in encouragement. _

_"JasontoldmeIhavethememorysnatcheraliceandisawhispastandthenthismorningiaccidentallysawaglimpseofyourpastandohmygoodnessitwassohorriblepleasetellmethatitreallydidn'thappenandyouwhereanactressinamovieorsomething!" Stephanie blurted out. Mikan blinked, processing the information. (Jason told me I have the memory snatcher alice and I saw his past and then this morning I accidentally saw a glimpse of your past and oh my goodness it was horrible please tell me that it really didn't happen and you where an actress in a movie or something!). _

_"W-What…when?" Mikan asked, sitting on one of the counters. Stephanie sat up next to her. _

_"Yesterday… I touched Jason and then passed out, viewing one of his memories. I guess this morning the same thing happened. Michelle…" She said, looking at Mikan who had her head bowed low and was silenced. "Michelle?" _

**End of Flashback**

"If I promise you something…" Mikan said, looking up at Jason. "You'll answer my question? No evasive answers?"

**Flashback**

_Jason appears on the other side of the glass wall, pressing his hand against it. Mikan presses her hand against the glass too, so that hers in mirroring his. "Mandarin Orange." He speaks. His voice should be muffled, Mikan observes, but she could hear him loud and clear. "Trust me. Let me be your hero."_

**End of Flashback**

"Okay, I promise."

"When I get into trouble. I won't hesitate to call you. You'll be the first one, I swear it. Not N-Nate… not Hayden, even. You. You'll be my number one, you'll… you'll be my hero." Mikan said.

"Y-You… okay." Jason stuttered, surprised.

"How do you know Jason, about me, Natsume, Yoichi, alices, and Gakuen Alice. Tell me, and tell me _now_." Mikan said firmly. Jason let go of her, a startled look on his face. "You promised me."

"I did."

-x-

In a crowded restaurant, Rob and Stephanie sat, side by side, Yoichi eating french fries happily in front of them.

"Today was a fun day Robbie, even with Hayden." Stephanie said, smiling sweetly at him. Rob's heart rate accelerated, telling him to progress with his plan. The plan that he and Yoichi had stayed up _all_ night making.

"Steph." Rob said, taking her hand. "I've like you. Wait, that's not right." He looked down nervously. "I've _loved_ you, since… f-forever really. And, I-I just… _damn_, I'm not good with words. I just… _dammit _be my girlfriend! Please!" He exclaimed. Stephanie dropped her fork and looked at him flabbergasted. "Well-"

-x-

"-I'm waiting!" Mikan exclaimed.

"I…I should show you instead." Jason said, and before Mikan could react, his lips where on hers.

**Memory Sequence **

"_Mommy," An eight year old Jason cried, clutching onto the woman's hand. The woman smiled a sad smile a rubbed the little boy's hand, wiping her hair out of her face. _

"_Jason. I don't have much time," She croaked. "You need to know…the man you call father, he's not your birth father." _

"_What?" Jason exclaimed. "Mommy that's-"_

"_I had an affair with a close friend of ours, Mr. Sakura, you know him as. He's now your butler so that he can watch over you. Please, son, I know it's hard to believe but…" _

"_But why do I call Father, father?" _

"_I was already married to Harry Winston. Together, we couldn't produce an heir… which is why he adopted you. You're helping Harry, son. So, in return… if Mr. Sakura, your real father, needs your help, you are to help him." _

"_Why?"_

"_It's the right thing to do son. It's the right thing to do…"_

-x-

"_Jason." _

"_Dad," Jason said, looking up to his birth father. After his mother died, he had grown accustomed to calling Mr. Sakura Dad, but continued to call Harry Father, seeing as he had been the only father he'd known for a good eight years. _

"_I know, you owe me nothing… but I need your help."_

"_I _do_ owe you. You… you helped me control my stupid alices." _

"_You've been blessed son. The alice of foresight, and the alice of memory , they are both amazing alices to have, they aren't stupid." _

"_I know, some people would kill for what I have." Jason said, looking down. "What do you need help with." _

"_Your sister." _

"_I have a…sister?" Jason asked, wide eyed. _

"_Yes…" Mr. Sakura looked hesitant. But, it was too late to go back now. "Her name is Mikan Sakura. I didn't know about her myself until I found out that that damn academy's been forcing her to work against… against her own mother." _

_Jason's expression remained blank. "Academy?" He echoed. "What academy?" _

"_I have a lot to teach you son. We have _years_ until you are needed in Mikan Sakura's life."_

_-x-_

_"Father, please just let me go." Jason pleaded, looking into the cold eyes of Elliot Winston. _

_"Why?" Elliot demanded. "I don't understand why I have to send you alone in New York City to do only God knows what."_

_"I'll be going to one of the best schools in New York." Jason countered. "And I told you, I need to go there on personal business. It's really important." _

_"And this business…" Elliot trailed off with a far away look. His eyes connected with his son's. He stood straight in front of his father, emotionless and waiting for his consent. "Involves a young lady." He accused, and Jason nodded curtly. "Do you… do you even love this girl enough to run off to America." _

_"I've grown to love her very much, father." Jason said truthfully. _

_"Be careful when you go," Elliot grunted. "I don't want the government finding out about you… abilities and taking you away." _

_"Is that a yes sir?" Jason asked. _

_"You leave tomorrow." _

_-x-_

"_In my vision, she gets into a fight with that __**boy**__ and gets captured." Mr. Sakura said as they rode the private jet towards New York. "If you get her away from him, then there is hope that she will be safe." _

"_How? How do they know that she'll be here in New York?" _

_Mr. Sakura paused and closed his eyes in concentration. "I'm not sure. They must've stumbled upon something accidentally. It's not set yet."_

"_Okay, I'll get her away from Fire boy, even if it means seducing her." _

_Mr. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if that's nessecary. I know you told Harry that you love her and all but-"_

"_I do love her. As my sister yes, and I want her to be safe. Even if it is… doing things that I shouldn't be doing." _

"_If only my brother loved me enough to do the same thing that you're doing for Mikan." Mr. Sakura said sighing. Jason frowned. _

"_Stupid Headmaster." He mumbled, looking out the window. _New York city, Mikan, here I come._ He thought to himself. _

**End of Memory Sequence**

Mikan pulled back, scowling. "Why'd you kiss me?"

"I had to do it that way," Jason said, looking embarrassed. "I don't know how to control nullification yet…"

"You have nullification too?" Mikan questioned, and Jason shrugged.

"Dad gave it to me so you wouldn't figure out that I knew about you sooner." Jason said, and Mikan smiled slightly.

"So… you're my brother."

"And you're my sister."

"You're also my "husband" in school and you just jumped me." Mikan said shaking her head. "That is _so_ messed up." Jason put an arm around Mikan's shoulder.

"Tangerine, our lives are messed up."

-x-

**Tada! the end! i'm going to skim through the points cause i have a sleep over to go to!**

**What we learned today in this chapter**

**-Jason's butler is his real father... and Mikan's, making them half siblings!**

**-Rob FINALLY asked Steph out.**

**-Natsume thinks that Mikan is the reason for Ashley's lost memories**

**-Jason has the prediction and the memory alice**

**-Natsume forgot about Yoichi... what?! poor kid. **

**-Jason kissed Mikan**

**-something WILL happen with the AAO or GA and Mikan. Soon. **

**review! you know you want to... (if you want an update, that is) sorry for any errors, but i know you wanted this chapter up fast and i felt bad and was kind of in a hurry. **

**Love,**

**Baby**


	15. Losing at Hide and Seek

**Instant update!! Gah, i'm sooo tired. for three days i've had less than 10 hours of sleep. isn't that sad? this story is starting to wrap itself up. i'm guessing 5 or 6 chapters more? i dk, we'll see.**

**crimsoneyes44: ok, more nxm coming up! thanks for RR**

**XxHolyTenshixX: I love shocking people. thanks for RR**

**mangaluver123: all i gotta say is... read this chapter! thanks for rr**

**dominiqueanne: yuppers. thanks for rr**

**elfspirit7: thanks for rr**

**Youichiix33: kuro neko will be revealed in this chapter! thans for rr**

**audsu: thanks for rr**

**kairi-neko: what does kairi stand for? is it a japanese word, or is it... your name maybe? thanks for rr**

**halftherainbow7: yes, i aim to please. thanks for rr **

**Selene467: thanks for rr**

**xanimegalx: lol thanks for rr**

**jenaminya: thank you so much for the compliment!! thanks for rr**

**tamaharu.4ever: thanks so much for rr!!**

**-x-**

Chapter Fourteen: Losing at Hide and Seek

"Kuro Neko." A man, shook the sleeping agent awake.

"What?" Kuro Neko shot up, alert at once. "Did you find them?"

"In a way," The man said. "We have found a… a blog, with Hyuga and Sakura's pictures in them."

"Well? Trace the computer!" Kuro Neko shouted, and the man stumbled backwards.

"Right on that Kuro Neko!" He said saluting, before running out of the room. Kuro Neko flipped open a cell phone sitting nearby, speed dialing the only number on there.

"Any leads?"

"Yes. I believe we have a _very_ big lead."

-x-

"I…" Stephanie was _so_ confused. She liked Jason. Right? Not Rob. _Not_ Rob. Rob had always just been the neighbor, the crazy playboy best friend. Who had always been there. Who had always known her better than herself.

It was time to get real. Jason had been there for her, but they really just didn't click. Not the way she and Rob did. And for that fact, she decided… "I'm giving you a chance." She said reluctantly, but then poked him in the chest. "But if you break my heart, I'll kill you."

Rob smirked, and kissed her firmly on the lips, only pausing when a horde of French fries was thrown at them. They both snapped their heads to look at the smirking Yoichi, who was sipping on his chocolate milkshake. "You're in public. Nobody paid to see a show, featuring Rob and Steph." He spoke. Rob laughed good naturedly and Stephanie blushed, plucking a French fry out of her hair.

"Way to ruin a moment, Hayden." She mumbled.

-x-

"A blog?" Yuki repeated, as an official stood in front of her, trembling. Which was really quite ridiculous. She had the nullification alice. Quite useless in her position. The worst she could do to him was nullify his alice. Or, if he got close enough, kill him. Right.

"Y-Yes ma'am. Written by a young girl named Miss. Ashley Robins. She lives in New York City. We have her address, but that's about all."

"WELL GO! DO WHAT EVER YOU NEED TO DO, JUST GO!" She shouted, frustrated. The AAO had been searching for _years_ for those two children, and they where so close. Why did the AAO agents decide to get so lazy? Bastards.

-x-

"Nate!" Mikan exclaimed, bursting into the hotel suite. Her cheeks where flushed from the cold weather stirring about outside, and she was panting with excitement. Natsume looked up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow slightly. Mikan closed the door behind her and ran to Natsume, pulling him into a kiss. Natsume happily obliged, growling a little bit when she pulled back, her hair a mess, still smiling happily. "Guess what?"

"What?" Natsume asked, pulling her into his lap.

"So you know I went with Jason today, right?" Mikan said, and Natsume's grip tightened around her.

"Yeah." He spat out. "That little piece of-"

"He's my brother!" Mikan interrupted, and Natsume froze. Mikan took the opportunity to continue. "It's so amazing, my father wasn't really killed by GA, he escaped to England, had an affair with Jason's mother and had Jason! Then he became his butler to keep a close eye on him while Jason took over Winston Jewelry! I met my family today, Nat-kun! I have a family!" She threw her arms around Natsume, and he rubbed her back, absentmindly.

"So…" His brain struggled to comprehend what he had just been told. "Why was he trying to seduce you then?"

"Oh that," Mikan shrugged off, by waving a hand. "Well, he just uh… was trying to protect me from you."

"Excuse me?" Natsume asked pulling back. "I would never-"

"He explained how we were in a fight about something, resulting in my capture. Did you know Jason has alices? Foresight and Memory! Isn't that so cool! And-"

Natsume zoned out of Mikan's chitter chater. _Memory alice... Memory alice..._

**Flashback**

"You shouldn't be scared, because your parents will make sure that you have the best of the best doctors to make you, OK again." Natsume said, emotionlessly, but inside, the gears in his head was turning. _What if… what if someone's __**making**__ Ashley forget things? A pill maybe? No, that's… that's not possible. The only way for that to happen would be to wipe it with the memory alice. But, the only people with the memory alice are… Mikan and Stephanie. Mikan hasn't even taught Stephanie how to control her alice yet so…No, not likely. But, not impossible. Mikan _does_ have a grudge on Ashley. She already did that thing with her little diary thing but… slowly erasing her memories… that's too much. I need to get her to stop it. It's not… honest. It's not playing fair. _

"Thanks Nate." Ashley said, reaching over and grabbing his hand. She gave him a smile, which Natsume reluctantly returned. "You're the only one who really seems to understand me." A flash went off and Natsume looked over to see a man with a camera.

**End of Flashback**

_But... what motive does Jason have? _

_Mikan is only his sister. Long lost, if you want to get technical. _

_But... if something happened to Aoi, I would understand. _

_I would stop at nothing to protect that little girl. _

**_Flashback_**

"You don't know what that girl told Mimi, Rob. I hate Ashley Robins, I hope she rots in hell."

"That can be arranged," Said Jason, passing by them, randomly. Stephanie's eyes grew wide and Rob shivered.

"That guy creeps me out." He admitted.

"I like him." Steph stated.

"That's what scares me." Rob muttered.

**End of Flashback **

_Maybe... for my sake and Mikan's I should believe, that Jason is the one erasing Ashley's memories. _

"Well then, we just won't get into any fights." Natsume resolved, burying his nose in Mikan's hair. They stayed that way for a while until Mikan pulled back, eyes shining.

"I love you." She whispered. Natsume smiled slightly before pressing his lips against hers. Slowly, they got tangled within each other, their minds foggy, and living within the moment. _It's quiet…_ Mikan thought to herself as her tongue rubbed and battled against Natsume's. _Where are the cartoons? The sound of little feet running across the carpet? _Mikan pulled away from Natsume, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Natsume asked, and Mikan darted up, running towards the rooms.

"Yo-chan!" She called out. "Yo-chan!" Mikan opened the door to Yoichi's room to find it open, the bed still made. With shaking hands she checked her room, and then finally Natsume's room. She turned to the dazed Natsume, who was still sitting on the couch. "Where's Yoichi?"

Natsume looked up at her blankly, barely processing the question. "Uh…Rob's house." He said and than added as an after thought, "I think." Mikan's eyes widened and she hit her hand against her forehead.

"You baka!" She screamed, darting towards the door. Mikan grabbed her coat from the coat rack and shrugged it on, grabbing a purse. By this time, Natsume was fully alert.

"What did I do?" Natsume asked, startled. Mikan's face had gone dark, and she struggled to form a sentence with out unleashing one of her most deadliest alices.

"How _dare_ you forget our _son_?" She hissed, opening the door and then slamming it, disappearing from Natsume's sight.

"Shit," Natsume said, burying his head in his hands. After a few moments of sitting, guilt stirred in his stomach.

_How dare you forget our son? How dare you forget our son? I'm sorry Yoichi… I didn't mean to…._

_**Imagination **_

"_I thought you loved me!" Yoichi said quietly. _

"_I do Yoichi, I do love you," Natsume said, trying to near Yoichi. _

"_NO YOU DON'T!" Yoichi yelled stomping his feet on the ground. _

"_Stop that Yoichi that's toddler behaviour." Natsume automatically scolded. _

"_I HATE YOU!" Yoichi screamed ,and ghosts flew all around Natsume. Natsume was about to scream, but reminded himself of his duties. He was trained better than to run from fear. He _was_ better than that. "I HATE YOU!" Yoichi screamed again, and all of Natsume's walls came crumbling down._

**End of imagination sequence **

Natsume stood up, storming out of the suite. _Damn,_ he thought to his self. _I didn't even get a chance to ask about Ashley._

-x-

"You said you where doing a television program on Teen Bullies?" Ashley repeated to the person sitting in front of her. Her interviewer was dressed all in black, with a cat mask covering their face. They held a microphone out towards Ashley, and had a camera pointed towards her by what seemed like the strange cat person's camera crew.

"Yes." Kuro Neko replied firmly. "I just need to ask a few questions."

"OK. Um… go ahead. Any thing to be famous!" Ashley exclaimed, shooting a smile towards the camera. The camera man rolled his eyes, but adjusted it to get a close up.

"Full name of your bully." Kuro Neko said, and Ashley took a deep breath.

"Michelle Tinsley. I don't know her middle name, I think it's Marie, or something." She said.

"Description."

"Annoyingly perfect." Ashley said scowling. Kuro Neko fought in a growl.

"I'm going to need more, Ashley."

"Uh… olive eyes, tannish skin, curvy body, brown hair, heart shaped face…" Ashley listed, lifting her perfectly manicured hand to bite on her nails. This person was making her nervous. Where they really genuine?

"Who is she usually with?"

"Her best friend Stephanie the slut, um… Nate Simon her hot boyfriend, and-"

"Nate, describe him, quick." Kuro Neko said, squirming. Ashley's heart sky rocketed.

"Red eyes, midnight black hair-"

"Where do they live?" Kuro Neko almost yelled.

"The Palace Hotel!" Ashley screamed under pressure.

"Green Snowflake." Kuro Neko nodded towards the camera man, and he turned on a bright light. Ashley looked into it, and collapsed, almost immediately. "Call a taxi, and on the way I want people hacking into the systems, immediately. I want you to find the room number under the name of Nate Simon or Michelle Tinsley. Go!" She exclaimed, storming out of the almost empty house.

Maria, who was hidden behind a large plant, waited until everyone was gone, before advancing towards the fallen Ashley. "She still has a pulse." She observed. "She's just sleeping." A pink cell phone caught her eye, and she picked it up, opening it. "Hola… no, no, me llamo Maria, Miss. Michelle. A group of people are going to your hotel room to look for you, they look pretty anxious. Most had uniforms with the words 'GA' on them…"

-x-

Mikan shifted uneasily on her feet. Smiling apologetically when the door swung open, revealing a grinning Rob. "Rob I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, giving him a small hug. Rob laughed and led her into the house.

"It's perfectly okay, Michelle. Hayden was no trouble at all." Rob assured her, but Mikan just continued on.

"I _know_ but, you had that special thing with Steph today, and we ruined it-"

"You didn't ruin it." Rob said with a small smile, and Mikan squealed.

"You two are together?" She asked, and Rob bobbed his head up and down energetically.

"OKAA-SAN!" Yoichi exclaimed, running from behind the corner and jumping into Mikan's arms.

_Use your English,_ She chided Yoichi in her mind.

"I missed you." He mumbled, and Mikan smiled, tightening her grip around him.

"I missed you too." She said back.

"Aw, well isn't _this_ a cheesy family feel good moment." Rob teased, and Mikan just smiled while Yoichi turned to glare at him.

"Shut up, Robert." Yoichi growled, before turning to hug Mikan again.

"At times like these, I really wished I had a camera, to document your cheesiness." Rob exclaimed, and Mikan giggled.

"Not even Kodak can capture this moment." She said sincerely.

_Cause you really got it wrong_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend_

"Hello?" Mikan asked into the phone. "Ashley, no offense, but why are you… Maria?"

-x-

"Can't this taxi go any faster?!" Kuro Neko exclaimed, pounding on the back of the seat.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but as you can see, traffic is horrible!" The taxi driver snapped. Kuro Neko groaned and sat back in the seat, looking outside the window. Suddenly, something familiar came into view. Kuro Neko shoved a 100 dollar bill into the taxi drivers hand and jumped out, sprinting towards the chosen target.

-x-

Natsume walked around aimlessly, going nowhere in particular. His thoughts where scrambled, and his emotions askew. _Maybe he'll forgive me if I take him out for ice cream. _Natsume thought to himself. _Kami-sama I hope Mikan isn't mad at me. I didn't mean to forget Yoichi, I was just… busy. __**Too busy for your son, Natsume?**_ His inner conscience battled. He walked under an awning to a tattoo parlor. He stopped and looked at the window. _A dragon tattoo could be cool. I could make it say something like 'Father and son, together forever' or something cheesy like that. Nah. Maybe not. _Suddenly, a figure dressed in black jumped down in front of him. _That mask… it's my mask, what the-_

"Hello, brother." Is the last thing he heard, before all went black.

-x-

"Hurry up!" Mikan almost screamed at Yoichi. They where back at the palace hotel, shoving important things into their backpacks.

"Why are we doing this, Okaa-san?" Yoichi asked, his voice trembling slightly. He hadn't seen anyone this frantic since Gakuen Alice. "Where's Otou-san?"

"I'll answer that later jus-"Mikan froze as she heard the click of the front door. She darted towards the window of her room, and prayed that the lock on her door would stay in place while they escaped. She motioned Yoichi to grab his backpack, and follow her movements.

-x-

"I want you to search this suite upside down, flip over anything in sight." Aoi Huygua, also known as the new Kuro Neko yelled towards her followers. Men and woman dressed in Gakuen Alice uniforms charged into Mikan and Natsume's suite, beginning their raid.

-x-

Mikan focused, as she tried to use two of her alices at once. Fly alice and the invisibility alice, to get herself and Yoichi to their destination safely. They passed over many trees and buildings, until they finally reached Stephanie's building. She snuck Yoichi and herself into her room, only stopping when they where assured it was only Stephanie in there, dancing away to her radio. Mikan sighed and closed the curtains and turned off the electricity causing Stephanie to scream in fright. Finally, Mikan dropped the alices that she was using to hide Yoichi and herself, causing Stephanie's eyes to go wide.

"Michelle! Why?" Stephanie exclaimed, placing a hand over her heart.

"They're here." Mikan said solemnly, and Stephanie gasped.

"W-What?" She stuttered. Mikan tossed both backpacks towards Stephanie and Stephanie caught them. "What's going to happen, Michelle?"

"You and Yoichi are going to stay in this room, with all the lights off, silently for five hours. Got it? No more, no less. I have no idea if they know about you two also." She ordered.

"What about you? Where are you going?" Yoichi asked, tugging on Mikan's hand.

"I'm going to close all of our bank accounts, erase our school records, and sign out of the hotel. No one in New York but Stephanie will have ever known that we are here." Mikan said.

"And what if you don't come back?" Stephanie asked reluctantly. Mikan walked over to Yoichi and a blue light passed over him. Five alice stones appeared in his hand. Mikan turned to look at Stephanie sternly.

"After five hours, if I'm not back, call Jason, and tell him Code Red. Then, you are to meet him at the destination that he chooses, and you hand off Yoichi. And then, you never speak of our names again. You. Never. Knew. Me." She said, sharply. Her eyes where slowly darkening and her face was expressionless. Mission mode. Yoichi began sobbing, and clung onto Mikan's side.

"O-Okaa-san… no, no, no, no, no-" He mumbled. Stephanie pulled Yoichi off and rubbed his back. Mikan winced. This was her dream, this was apart of Jason's vision. She was going to get captured. She may never see Yoichi again.

"I'll come back for you, Yo-chan. I promise. One day, I will come back." She promised. And with that, she teleported.

-x-

"Search the streets!" Aoi yelled, frustrated. Mikan Sakura had been so close… Aoi picked up the pillow and pressed it to her mask, inhaling the Tangerine smell. _So close…_ She looked to one of her guards, whom was carrying a limp Natsume. _Brother… we're finally together again. I missed you._ She thought, lovingly. _Maybe, just getting Natsume back would be enough. Maybe…_

**_-x-_**

**_Whew, that was a heck of a revealing/actionish chapter. it was hard to write. i needed to balance somethings out. _**

**_okay... key points/ recap_**

**_-AAO and GA found Natsume and Michelle through Ashley. The blog didn't mention Yoichi so they just... forgot about him or decided that they had enough so no more looking... kind of. _**

**_-Robbie and Stephie are together! Yay! _**

**_-even though i didn't write about it... Mikan and Jason went back to Jason's apartment after having long, deep talks about their lives and Mikan talked with her father about the past, present, and future (ie, what to do to keep Yoichi safe). _**

**_-Aoi ,aka, Gakuen Alice has captured Natsume_**

**_-Yoichi is offically in the care of Stephanie (who still thinks Yoichi's real name is Hayden), and very soon Jason... that is if Mikan is captured. _**

**_-it's been made clear that mikan will be captured, but by who? that's pretty obvious too, but for the heck of it, i'll let you guess. _**

**_ok, time for Baby to sleep. please Read and Review!!  
_**

**_Love,_**

**_Baby_**


	16. One Gain, Many Losses

**Tada! Here's my next chapter people. Personally, it's pretty darn boring, but reveals TONS of info... yeah. Review Respond time!**

**Selene467: Thank you! for the review and for reading!!**

**crimsoneyes44: yeah, i hope they'll be okay too. thanks for RR!**

**Youichiix33: Yoichi will be okay, even if Mikan and Natsume won't be. Sad though, i agree. But... nxm power baby! Nothing will come in between them, not the AAO, not Gakuen Alice!**

**dominiqueanne: thanks for RR**

**SkyeCrystal101: thanks for RR!**

**Jenaminya: yeah, it probably is but i write on microsoft and it tends to change my spelling automatically so, yeah. it's evil that way. Maybe on my next GA story ill get a Beta Reader, since this one is almost ending. thanks for RR**

**XxHolyTenshixX: lol thanks for RR**

**ToS-fanatic15: thanks for RR**

**SpringFairy15: lol, nice to know that i have you... shaking. **

**1. yeah it was, but i really liked that idea, it's helped tie my story together. **

**2. lol yeahh, probably, but keep in mind that Rob is a bit of a play/bad boy. Stephanie would've just pushed him away. **

**3. hmmmm lol. **

**4. yeah, the alice that i'd love to have is the fire alice. i love fire, it's kind of sad. **

**5. kinda yeah. it is. **

**6. yeahhhhh very gross, yet very cute**

**7. lol yeah. horrible. (pouts) but it needs to be done. **

**chapter 15: **

**1. yup, she should definetly relax. about your feeling, i have NO idea.**

**2. yes, me too!**

**3. ok, i'll try for this chapter, i promise i'll show you a pretty good flashback**

**4. yesss he is. **

**5. hmmm. maybe.**

**thanks so much for RR! i hope you got a good night's sleep. **

**elfspirit7: ok, thanks for RR**

**kairi-neko: i like your name, kairi. thanks for RR**

**xanimegalx: lol, i treid SO hard when writing Kuro Neko part not to give away anything about the gender. i reread my writing over and over and over, every Kuro Neko refrence! thanks for RR**

**jeemawoo: hey! hmmm, i'll explain a bit of her capture... or not capture in this chappie. thanks for sharing your opinon, it really made me think. i like Mikan to be powerful too, and her toughness will be showing through soon. thanks for RR**

**tamaharu.4ever: yes, it is near the story ending. i'm not one for dragging out things too much. this will end, four or five chapters, give or take? thanks for RR**

**jb-tangerine: thanks for RR**

**Lee0616: It's kind of funny, because i seriously don't know that i write cliffies half of hte time... lol. i'm hyper at night too, and sleep most of the day. like at bat. cept, i'm not a bat. yeah.. thanks for rr! don't break your computer! wait, yes, break your computer then maybe you can raise enough money for an apple computer (wishful thinking). lol. thanks for RR**

**night liker: lol, thanks so much for reading my stories. i love writing for people! one of my dreams is being an author so i can pick up the New York Times and have an article on a sequel for one of my books. yay for your great guess! don't feel bad for wondering who captures Mikan, chances are, everyone else is wondering too. **

**-x-**

Chapter Fifteen: One Gain, Many Losses

Yoichi sat slumped against the back of Stephanie's closet, his face stoic as his Okaa-san's best friend tried her best to make him feel better. She had even brought out a flashlight and began making silent puppet shows.

Yoichi leaned his head back, and tried to will his self to sleep. Maybe then he would forget about the situation that he was in. Within seconds his eyes opened. Mikan's words and directions where haunting him. He remembered the look on Mikan's face after speaking with the mystery caller. It went from surprised, to scared in an instant. It had been awhile since he had seen Mikan so scared.

He wondered how long he and Stephanie had been sitting in the closet, enveloped in the darkness. A few hours maybe. Something beeped continuously, and Stephanie turned on the light, frowning. It was then Yoichi knew, his Okaa-san wasn't coming back anytime soon.

_S.O.S please someone help me, it's not healthy_

Stephanie's phone lit up in the darkness, causing both occupants of the closet to look at it. Yoichi stared at it blankly, while Stephanie's eyes grew wide with fright. With shaking hands, Stephanie reached over and turned the ringing off. As she flipped the Sidekick open, Yoichi moved closer to her, glancing at the lit up numbers in the cell phone. In the upper right corner, the words 2:45 AM stood out, and Yoichi's lower lip began to tremble.

Six hours. They had waited an extra hour for her. "Okaa-san. Otou-san. Okaa-san. Otou-san." The words and the tears tumbled out like the water from a broken dam.

Stephanie held the phone to her ear, at the same time rubbing Yoichi's back in the most comforting motions that she could muster up. The ringing in her ear stopped, and was followed by a gruff greeting. "Code Red." Stephanie didn't even bother with a greeting, and Jason recognized Stephanie's voice instantly.

-x-

Was Mikan pulling his leg? Jason had hoped so, but he knew deep inside that this was for real. Not even 24 hours ago had they been sitting side by side, discussing the precautions for what would happen if Mikan was to be captured.

His birth father sighed and leaned his head against the window of the car they had rented, adjusting his grip on the steering wheel.

"Are they here yet Dad?" Jason asked, glancing over at him. His father shook his head.

"No son." He said calmly. "They're five blocks away." Yuuki closed his eyes in concentration, trying to locate his daughter's friends. He still didn't understand why he would be offering a boy his protection. Why was he so important to Mikan?

**Flashback**

_"So you're my Otou-san." The teenager stated. She sat with her legs crossed, poised, upright. She looked curious and a tad bit scared, yet confidence raided off of her. _

_Yuuki nodded curtly, studying her. He couldn't use his alices on her, her nullification was automatically up, perfected. He assumed by Persona. A dark look passed over his features. _

_"He's not my favorite person either." Mikan mused, and Yukki's eyes widened. The last time someone had read his thoughts, he had been teaching a history class in Gakuen Alice. "I didn't read your mind, if that's what your thinking." Mikan guessed. "Everyone just gets that look when they think about Persona. He's… sadistic that way." Her olive eyes where sparkling, a mirror image of his own. She truly looked like his daughter. And yet, looking at the young woman in front of her, she _screamed_Yuka Azumi. Her confidence, the glint in her eye, the something untouchable about her that commanded everyone's attention in the room. _

_"I don't want you to think," Yukki said, choosing his words carefully. "That I abandoned you. Because I didn't." _

_"Why were you gone, then?" Mikan asked, leaning forward slightly. "Please tell me your story." _

_"I fell in love with your mother…" Yukki said. "And it was against the rules of Gakuen Alice. I'm not saying that loving your mother was a mistake, because it wasn't. It was something, that ultimately drove her to the AAO." Yukki sat back in his chair, pursing his lips together. His eyes slowly left Mikan's as they glazed over with memories. "We thought that Narumi was the only one who knew. Her best friend-" His eyes flew over to Mikan. For a moment, she had let her guard down. He had heard her thoughts. _

_**My Otou-san.**__She had thought. _

_**Her Otou-san? **__Yukki thought warily. I suppose, he must've played the part in her life that I had been robbed of. _

_"But we weren't careful enough." He continued, and Mikan's mouth quirked. Yukki wondered why, but then Jason strode into the room. _

_**The condom broke.**__Jason snickered at his own thoughts, and Yukki bit his tongue. "No children, I didn't mean that we weren't careful in that way, though, I guess that's true too. Somehow word slipped to the headmaster, that your mother and I… were involved." _

_Jason plopped down on the couch beside Mikan, smirking. "Oh goody, we're at the good part." Yukki rolled his eyes at the immaturity of his son. _

_"The headmaster made arrangements for Persona to kill me. My brother came in at the last second, and told me to escape. Change my name, go somewhere no one would ever think to look for me." _

_"So you went to England." Mikan said nodding her head._

_"No." Yukki interrupted. "I went to Egypt. But I decided that I couldn't give up snow so I went to England within three days. I didn't find out about you Mikan until I asked my prediction alice to let me see in to the future of my child. And… I saw you…running away Mikan. I said to myself. _I meant the male one, but…okay._" He said, giving a smirk. Mikan rolled her eyes. _

_"Well at least I get where Jason gets the smirk." Mikan said rolling her eyes. "But... isn't it kind of weird that Jason's _older_ than me?" _

_"No." Yukki said. "Jason's always been determined to be the best." _

_"Always." Jason echoed, as if repeating it would emphasize his father's statement. "I'd rather have a baby sister to protect than an older one." Mikan rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less. _

_"I'm glad you're my big brother, Jason. Even if you tried to hit on me about a hundred times." Mikan said sincerely, patting Jason's leg. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, locking eyes with her. _

_"Anything to help you... and I suppose Yoichi." He added as a second thought. _

_"Who would Yoichi be?" He asked curiously. "It's not that boy I saw you with?" He stated, even though it was more of a question. _

_"Her kid." Jason said, and Yukki couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. _

_"Adopted… sort of." Mikan added, to try to soothe his nerves. "If that means anything." Yukki took breaths to calm his self. This Yoichi boy wasn't blood. His little girl was still innocent. He was fine. _

_"But he might as well be her real kid though." Jason said, leaning back. "He really loves her and she likewise." _

_"Yeah…" Mikan said smiling. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"They're here." Yukki spoke, opening his eyes. Jason practically jumped out the car, just as a girl with curly brown hair and a boy with silver hair came into view. Stephanie and Yoichi, he presumed.

The girl looked near tears and the boy seemed to have no restraints to crying openly. Clearly, he was mourning for the loss of his parents. Yukki watched as Jason kissed Stephanie briefly on the cheek before taking Yoichi's hand and leading him over to the car. Yoichi climbed into the back while Jason slid into the passenger seat. Both doors closed and Yukki sped off.

"Are you my ojiisan?" The boy asked timidly. Yukki glanced in the rearview mirror and his eyes met with Yoichi's. He understood him, momentarily. He felt the pain radiating off of him. He was too young to loose his parents. And the fact that they where close in age with him made him all the more attached. Even if his parent's weren't in his life at the moment, he still deserved a loving family in his life.

"Yes." Yukki whispered, and the boys tears began to slow in flowing. "Hold on." He said a little louder. In a flash of light, the car disappeared from New York City , 3 AM.

-x-

Natsume woke up in one of the most comfortable beds he had ever slept on. But there were two things wrong. It wasn't **his** bed, and Mikan wasn't beside him. He shot up, glancing around him. He didn't like what he saw.

The Gakuen Alice symbol was _everywhere_. On the table, on the bed, on the door… an uneasy feeling in his stomach rose and he realized that he was on an airplane. There was no way he could escape without the teleportation, fly, or water alice. He had neither of the three, so he was doomed. Natsume raked a hand through his unruly hair. _Where was Mikan? Where was Yoichi? Are they both on this plane? Are they safe in New York? _So many questions ran through his head. He needed them all to the answered. The door suddenly flew open and a girl with long black hair and matching crimson eyes strode in. _She was wearing my mask._ He remembered. "Aoi." He growled. "Why are you here?"

"Onii-san!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly. "You're finally awake!" The girl tackled him, hugging him tightly. "I missed you, it's been too long."

"Aoi." Natsume pushed Aoi off, staring into his eyes. He didn't take evasiveness well. "Answer my question."

"I was taken out of custody from Persona after you left." Aoi answered, and Natsume nodded. That made since, considering that Natsume hadn't been at Gakuen Alice for Persona to hold Aoi's safety over his head. "Then I was given the task to complete one mission and one mission only: To bring back you and Mikan Sakura."

Natsume swore under his breath. "And what now?" He asked, taking her shoulders and shaking them gently. "Now that I am here, what will happen to you?" Aoi shrugged.

"I go back to being in captive, and _you_ start up missions as Kuro Neko again. I'll resign from being the temporary Kuro Neko." She said calmly, and Natsume groaned.

"No. No. NO!" He yelled. "I can't let that happen!"

"Either that, or Persona will force us _both_ to do missions." Aoi said sadly. Natsume frowned and looked straight ahead. To his silence, Aoi sighed. "Oh goodie, my favorite thing in the _world_ is being locked up in a cage." She said sarcastically. Natsume's answer was a glare.

-x-

Mikan had never disliked boats so much in her life. She had woken up on a wooden floor, her hands in handcuffs, dulling alice use dramatically. Without even giving it a second thought, she had realized that she was a captive of the AAO. Gakuen Alice tried to be too fluffy for their own good. If she was with them, she would be surrounded with their commercial objects, giving off the façade of happiness, when in reality it was a twisted and dark school. With the AAO, nothing was sugar coated. It was just war.

The constant swaying of the boat made vomit churn in her stomach, threatening to rise, even when there was no vomit to… vomit. But, she wasn't thinking about it. She wasn't thinking about the vomit at all. She was thinking of what mattered most to her. Mikan thought of Natsume.

She thought about the twinkle in his eye when he knew something that she didn't, the way he always knew the right thing to say, how he always was there for her when she needed it, how she missed his hugs, how his lips felt against hers, how when he chuckled, it was deep, and throaty. The result of puberty had hit him instantly as it did with her, changing him from the strong boy she had once known to the strong young man that she now knew.

Mikan loved him. She had taken that chance and given her heart to him, quickly facing the consequences of being captured by the AAO. She hoped that Yoichi would be safe. She hoped that Jason and her father had gotten to him before either organizations had.

Her father. In Mikan's mind, Yukki was her father, Narumi was her Otou-san. And that was that. She didn't know if he accepted Yoichi yet, but she hoped that in time, he would. Yoichi meant the world to her. He was her son. Blood, or no blood. Being a parent meant having the emotional ties to go with it, blood didn't matter, when it came to being family with someone.

She was ashamed, also. The AAO had captured her so easily. Mikan had been riding up the elevator in the bank, and the AAO had taped into the systems, filling the elevator with knockout gas. Mikan had woken in the boat several hours later, realizing that the AAO had most likely flown her to California before sailing her to Japan.

Mikan would be at the AAO headquarters within a week. In a week, she knew that she had to face her mother. In a week… she would have an escape plan. Mikan didn't have one now, but she had to for the sake of Gakuen Alice. If not, the AAO would surely brainwash her and use her as their puppet, destroying Gakuen Alice and then slowly, the rest of the world. That wouldn't happen as long as Mikan could help it.

**-x-**

**And, that's the end of this chapter. i personally think that it was a little weak, but, i needed an information filler before the intense action coming. **

things to know:

**-Jason was born before Mikan. hahahahaha**

**-Yuuki went to Kenya before he went to England**

**-Aoi is being forced to do missions, well duh**

**-Yoichi has officially cracked**

**-Stephanie's ringtone is SOS by Rihanna. not really important but... yeah. **

**-Natsume is with GA**

**-Mikan is with AAO**

**...wait what? those last two sentences... they spell trouble. **

**-handcuffs are on Mikan DULLING HER ALICES! MUST KEEP THE DULLING not PREVENTING thing in mind. **

**OK. I'm going to try something. So, i'm going to let you guys ask me any two questions you want about the story under these conditions: **

**-they are resonable. nothing like... how are you going to end the story? **

**-you also cannot ask about Hotaru. her mystery will be solved soon, i promise.**

**these last chapters of the story will be hard to post, i'm not going to lie. next tuesday school starts up again, and writers block is trying to win me over, even though i know excatly how i want this story to end. so either, my updates are going to come quickly, or they'll be slower than traffic at six in New York City. OK? so, i'm doing the whole questions thing as a treat. i encorage you all to review like crazy! the more reviews i see, the more guilty i will feel and will pull up Word to start writing for you. thanks for Reading, now Review!**

**Love,**

**Baby**


	17. Bloody Legs, Confused,& Hotaru?

**Youichiix33: yes horrible, Hotaru's location is revealed in THIS CHAPTER! thanks for RR**

**dominiqueanne: thanks for rr**

**kairi-neko: i love Jason too. thanks for rr**

**Selene467: thank you, so much! for your encoraging review and for reading! **

**tamaharu.4ever: yes.. hotaru's location will be revealed! thanks for rr**

**SkyeCrystal101: Yuka will want to brainwash her daughter if she doesn't want to join the AAO. Well, Natsume will meet up with everyone, but I can't answer the question about Mikan. Possibly, when they all graduate.** thanks for rr!

**xanimegalx: no. because, as amazing as Natsume is, we all no that Mikan has a rediculous amount of alices and if she where to face Natsume, she would striaght up kill the boy. thanks for rr**

**elfspirit7: ahh sorry. thanks for rr!**

**sweetiewriter4712: thanks so much! um... about your question. did you read the first fade to black? because this is the sequel. in the first one, it's revealed that Mikan has the alices: Nullification and S.E.C. Steal, Erase, Copy. Mikan's copied every alice she's come across, which means everyone in Gakuen Alice and in the AAO, and... i guess New York, too. Hope that answered your question. thanks for RR and for giving my story a chance!**

**Hailey993: thank you, so much.**

**Jenaminya: lol, wow. thanks for the compliment! i'm waiting for more manga too. heh, the gift of patience, something that i don't have. good luck with that! thanks for RR**

**Smoochynose: thanks so ever much! **

**Ok. So. This chapter wasn't my favorite, but it _does_ have some of it's moments. It's building up to the next chapter which will most likely be the last one (not including the epiloge). If you feel uncomfortable reading a certain part (don't feel bad, cause i felt kind of unconfortable writing it), feel free to skip over to the next scene. it's not... grafic or even innapropiate, just... awkward. lol. if you read above... Hotaru's location will be revealed! but i said _nothing_ on _why_ she's there being revealed, so that will just have to wait. So today, i'm enjoying my last day of freedom until i'm pulled towards that hell hole that adults call _school_. Yuck. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Love,**

**Baby**

**-x-**

Chapter Sixteen

Michelle Tinsley had been the best friend that Stephanie had ever known. And now, she was gone, suddenly ripped right out of her life. Michelle had told Stephanie to forget about her, to never speak her name again. Like taboo. She had thought that it would be impossible, that people in school would surely come flocking to Stephanie, asking where the Simon/Tinsley/Winston family had gone. But no. The next day in school, it had been announced that there had been a family emergency back at home, and Jason's time in America had been up. That was it, the teachers didn't speak about it anymore, and neither did the students.

It was strange, the way Nate's disappearance affected Rob. He would sit in his normal spot at lunch, staring at the seat Nate had previously sat in, but with a confused look on his face. As if he was confused deeply by something.

One day, Stephanie slid gently into Nate's spot, and looked at Rob questionably. "What's wrong?" She had asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Stephanie." Rob responded, looking into her eyes. "Sometimes, do you feel as though something is missing? Like, you _know_ something is wrong, and yet… your mind…your mind is preventing you from knowing it?" She hadn't ever felt like that. But what Rob told her, really made Stephanie think. She began asking people about Michelle, Nate, and Jason, only to produce confused and frustrated looks. Stephanie _knew_ her classmates remembered the names, but couldn't seem to match the faces. Stephanie had even asked Ashley.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" The shunned girl asked, scowling. For awhile, Ashley had been losing her memories, but then it seemed after Jason and Hayden left town, she had gained them back, instantly. However, she was still friendless.

"I just…" Stephanie trailed off, feeling the confused looks of her new "followers" on her back, burning through her skin. After Michelle had left, the followers had come flocking to Stephanie, and she was declared "Queen" of the school, taking Ashley's place. "Do you remember any of these names? Jason, Nate, Hayden or Michelle? Do they affect you?"

Ashley paused, looking into the distance. "When I hear the name Nate, my heart swells, but I don't know why." Ashley's fists clenched and her lips pursed. "When I hear the name Michelle, a fire burns within me and a strong hate develops. I feel like laughing when I hear Hayden. And when I hear the name Jason…" Ashley frowned, before reaching over and opening her coach purse. She took a card out and shoved it into Stephanie's hand.

_Dear Ashley,_

_I've had so much fun, messing around with your mind this past month. Next time you're a bitch to my sister, your memories will be gone permanently. Be happy that I gave your old ones back. However, torturing you has been the highlight of my stay in New York. _

_Jason_

Mind tricks. Either Jason or Michelle had played some sort of mind trick on everyone in New York it seemed, causing everyone to forget them. Except Stephanie. For some reason, she had remained untouched, and it bothered her. She couldn't forget Michelle no matter how hard she tried. Michelle played a big part in her life, and she loved her like no other.

She needed Michelle in her life. Rob wasn't enough. Her father was coming home, more and more often, but it was with that _tramp_ that he enjoyed _pleasing_ in his room. Which was unfortunately next to hers. Sometimes, she would go as far as renting a small hotel room at the Palace to get away from them. She couldn't wait until college, only a year and a half away. She would see Michelle when she was twenty one, she knew it. Stephanie just didn't know if she could hold out that long.

-x-

The first day, he had spent the entire day locked up in his room, sobbing, refusing to come out. The next day, his grandfather had burned down the door, literally, placed a hand on his forehead and did some crazy glowing stuff before kneeling in front of him.

"Natsume and Mikan aren't dead." He told Yoichi matter of factly. "So, you shouldn't be acting like they are. Live life normally and one of them will be back soon." He then stood and took long strides out of the room. Yoichi had sat on the edge of his bed, watching as Yuuki walked out of the room, disappearing down the hall.

The day after, he was made to go to school, still using the first name Hayden, but last name Winston. Jason had explained to his classmates that "Hayden" was his nephew, a result of his twin sister's date rape. His sister Michelle, was supposedly in Japan handling some family business.

Each day, after completing tedious eight hours of school, Yoichi and Jason walked home, only to observe Yuuki concentrate on locating Mikan Sakura.

"An Ocean." Yuuki said one day, sitting up straight. "They've taken her by boat." His eyes flew open, automatically resting on Jason. "Try to see what will happen once they reach land." Jason nodded, and closed his eyes, lifting is hands in front of him in concentration. "Come." Yuuki commanded Yoichi, reaching out his hand. Yoichi took it, and they both walked from the room, and into Yuuki's personal corridors.

"What are we doing?" Yoichi asked, as Yuuki pulled out a laptop, and began typing on it furiously.

"Breaking into the AAO's security system. Hopefully, when Jason finds out where they are taking her-"

"Main Location, Tokyo, Japan." Jason said, walking into the room. His hands were deep within his pockets, and a frown was on his face. "They're rough handling her. I don't like it."

"-Then we can hack into their cameras and find an opening to take her back." Yuuki continued, still typing.

"How long will it take you to gain access?" Yoichi asked, resting his hands in his head. Yuuki paused, cracking his knuckles before leaning over again and typing.

"Four hours, give or take." He said, and once again, all eyes where glued to the computer screen.

-x-

One.

Mikan sighed, pressing her back against the wall of the boat. She was thirsty, and one of the AAO crew members hadn't been in with her lunch that day. She was hungry _and_ thirsty.

Two.

Mikan paused, eyebrows furrowing. She fiddled with her handcuffs (which she had figured out how to get out of two days ago), and sat up straighter, straining her ears.

Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven.

Her heartbeat sped up and Mikan couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. The door swung open and a heavy man walked in, scowling.

"What are you smiling about?" He demanded.

"World peace." She said automatically, and the man rolled his eyes, laughing bitterly.

"World peace my ass." He said cutting of his laugh abruptly. He leaned down and grabbed Mikan's wrists, jerking her up. "You get a bathroom break." He said, leading her across the hall to the bathroom. "Five minutes." He said, shoving her in and slamming the door.

As Mikan moved about the bathroom, she suddenly tensed, hearing more bird calls.

Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven.

It was time to start her plan. Running her hand through her hair, Mikan stopped when her hands ran over a hair clip. Snatching it out of her hair, she lifted her bangs out of the way of her forehead and slit the clip across, biting her tongue to keep from crying out in pain. Quickly, she dropped the clip and wiped her forehead furiously with her hands before wiping the blood on her skirt and legs. Mikan's hands flew down to her hand cuffs, sliding them off, and healing herself with the healing alice quickly before sliding the handcuffs back on. She washed her hands clean of blood, and moved her hair back in place. Mikan timidly knocked on the door. The door swung open, revealing the man.

"What? Done already?" He asked, and Mikan shook her head, embarrassed.

"I um…" She mumbled out.

"What?" He demanded.

"I need a pad!" Mikan exclaimed, and the man flushed, his gaze dropped down to Mikan's bloodied skirt and legs.

"I…um…um… oh _jeez_!" He exclaimed, backing up. "Clean yourself up, I'll be right back." He said before walking away. Mikan nodded solemnly before walking back into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, she grinned.

_I should really go into acting._ Mikan thought to herself, pleased that her plan was following accordingly.

-x-

"Ohayo class, we have a new student joining us today!" Natsume listened to Narumi's overly peppy voice chirp from behind the glass door. The class was silent in return. "You can come in now, Nat-kun!" He exclaimed. Furious, Natsume slid open the classroom door before walking into his old classroom. He walked over to Narumi, whom he could proudly say he was taller than, and stared him down.

"_No one_ calls me Nat-kun, but Mikan, got that?" He hissed, and Narumi sweat dropped before sliding from under him and skipping out the door.

"Free day!" He called out.

"_Natsume?" _The gasps filled the room, and Natsume turned to find his old classmates, staring at him slack jawed. His eyes scanned over them, taking in each and every detail. As expected, they all looked the same. Just taller, more pimples, more developed, so and so.

Finally, Natsume's eyes locked with Ruka's. Ruka straightened in his seat as Natsume swiftly walked over and sat next to him. "Natsume." Ruka greeted quietly.

"Ruka." Natsume said, looking at his friend carefully.

"I'm glad, you're-" Ruka stopped abruptly, tears streaming from his eyes. He choked on his words, and the rest of the class watched on in awe, as Natsume awkwardly wrapped his arms around the boy, soothing him.

"Let's go to the Sakura tree." Natsume said suddenly, standing up. "And _talk_ about what I've missed."

-x-

Mikan was shoved into a limo almost immediately after they touched land. It was silent throughout the entire ride, and slightly terrifying when Mikan was shuffled out of the limo and into a gigantic building. Mikan was dragged through many rooms until she walk quite literally thrown into an office. Sitting up, Mikan looked into the amused woman who looked a great deal like herself. Her eyes where a light blue, but her hair was the same caramel colored, wavy, long hair. Her hands where folded in front of her and she was staring at Mikan with an eyebrow raised.

"Mikan." She said calmly. Mikan sighed, and stood up all the way, dusting off her clothes.

"Mother." Mikan mocked. Yuka forced a smile on her face.

"How about you join the AAO? Maybe you'll even get to save your little boyfriend. We could always use the _famous_ Shiro Neko on board. We could bond, have a decent mother daughter relationship." She said, and Mikan smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

"How about no?" She hissed. Yuka's eyes narrowed.

-x-

Jason looked out the window to once _again_ see that creepy bird with the _menstrual pad_ staring straight at him. All day, that _damn bird_ had been following him from class to class, sitting outside the window and just staring at him. The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, and Jason stood, walking out of the classroom, and out of the bird's sight.

He gathered up his things and then rushed over to get Yoichi from the elementary section. Opening the door, he smiled as he spotted Yoichi chatting with a little boy his age. "Mr. Winston." A red head said, walking over to Jason. Jason smirked and leaned against the classroom door, his eyes hungrily raking over the twenty four year old's body. "Eyes up here, Mr. Winston." She chided, lifting his eyes to into hers.

"Yes, Pepper." He said, and Pepper scowled.

"That's Miss. Williams to you." She scolded, English accent thick. Then, she turned from Jason, and his eyes dropped down to her backside, admiring the way she fit in her clothes. "Hayden, your Uncle is here for you!" She called out, and Yoichi's gazed turned to Jason's form, smirking. He turned momentarily to his friend, saying goodbye, before walking over to Jason.

Yoichi's relationship with Jason was, interesting, to be put lightly. Before England, Yoichi had really only seen Jason at a distance, aside from that one day at the amusement park. So when it was thrown in his face that Jason was actually his _uncle_, the glares stopped and the staring started. He observed Jason carefully, and discovered that they were both dramatically… similar. Both quiet, mysterious, attractive, playboys even. And they both held a strong love for Mikan. Not romantically, of course, but still strong.

As they walked the short distance towards the Winston Estate, Yoichi kept looking over his shoulder and snickering. Jason walked next to him, shoulders hunched, hands shoved deeply in his pockets. "I think you should talk to that bird, Jason." Yoichi snickered, and Jason scowled.

"I don't have that type of alice!" He hissed. Yoichi paused, but then quickened his pace.  
"Grandfather does." He pointed out. Jason's eyes widened, before grabbing Yoichi's hand and taking off into a sprint.

-x-

A door was kicked open before Mikan was thrown into the room, crashing against the wall. The door slammed and Mikan slid down to the ground, cursing. "Kami-sama." She hissed, sitting up.

"Baka." Someone mumbled. Mikan's eyes widened and she whipped her head around to see the ghost of a girl that she once knew. Long, ratted purple hair, skinny boned, poorly dressed, dried blood, the girl looked horrible.

"Ho…tar…u…" Mikan forced out, tears clouding her vision. "Kami-sama, what happened to you?"

"You shouldn't have gotten caught. Now all I've done is in vain." Hotaru drawled out, and Mikan crawled over to her friends figure, wrapping her hands around her. Mikan sobbed.

-x-

"So, the disciplinary team just… took her away one day? No note, no explanation, no nothing?" Natsume asked through gritted teeth, after hearing his best friend ramble on about his love.

Ruka nodded weakly, his mind reeling from all the information Natsume had told him about his adventures in New York. Was Yoichi still safe? Was _Mikan_ still safe? It was horrible, how the academy had put Aoi in Natsume's place during his absence. But now Natsume was back, and he would be going on a mission that night.

"And you've searched the school?" Natsume demanded. "Even Persona's… quarters?" Ruka shivered, and then nodded, remembering sneaking into Persona's house. Frustrated, Natsume punched the ground.

"I don't get it! Where else could've they taken her!"

-x-

_Clever girl._ Yuuki thought to himself, folding up the pad. Mikan had burned writing into a pad and then sent it with a bird to find Jason, alerting them with her well thought out plan. _Very clever indeed_. Jason, had been, well to put it bluntly, freaked out, when he realized that Mikan had told to bird to stalk him with the pad, but had gotten over it after Yuuki read aloud the letter. The plan would be nearly impossible, and quite heartless, but it would happen that night. Which is why Jason and himself were on an airplane, headed straight to Japan.

-x-

"Kuro Neko." Persona said, coming into view. "I'm _thrilled _to have you back." He said smirking at Natsume. Natsume nudged Ruka and Ruka stood running out of sight. Natsume stayed silent. "What? No smart assed comment? My, my, how the tables have turned."

Natsume bit down on his tongue to keep the _Shut up, Persona_, that was threatening to erupt. But he knew, even though he was back with Persona, things wouldn't ever be the same. He had to be careful, now. Natsume was older, and he was a runaway too, he would easily be punished for talking back, even if provoked.

"You're no fun." Persona drawled out. "Anyway. You have a mission, eight o clock tonight. Pick up our guest for the Alice Festival at the airport, make sure he's not harmed."

"That's it?" Natsume blurted out. Persona turned on his heal and began to walk away.

"Be thankful, Kuro Neko." Persona called over his shoulder, before disappearing from Natsume's line of vision. Natsume snorted. _Thankful. Right._

**_-x-_**

**_key points: _**

**_- Jason was the one erasing Ashley's memories_**

**_- Mikan blocked off everyone (except Steph's) memory in New York concerning Jason, Yoichi, Natsume, and herself. _**

**_-Steph will meet up with Mikan again once they're 21. _**

**_-Mikan's being taken to the AAO headquarters._**

**_-Mikan counted the amount of birds so she could estimate how close to land she was. _**

**_-She also tricked a guard into giving her a pad so she could burn/write her father and Jason her brilliant escape plan_**

**_-her plan is considered heartless, which means there must be a lot of killing._**

**_-Natsume meets up with is old class._**

**_- Natsume finds out Hotaru was taken away and hasn't returned._**

**_-We can assume that Hotaru isn't on campus._**

**_-Mikan meets her mother who is to but it bluntly, a cold hearted fake bitch. 'cuse my french XD_**

**_-Hotaru is some how being held prisoner by the AAO. _**

**_-Mikan and Hotaru meet up again._**

**_-Jason and his father are on a plane to Japan_**

**_-Yoichi, is at home with his adoptive grandfather_**

**_-Natsume has a mission that lands him in the airport. hm... who else will be at that airport?_**

**Okay, once again, another chapter, done! I'll try to post next Saturday or Sunday, okay? this story is pretty much wrapping itself up, very soon. Read and Review!**

**Love,**

**Baby**


	18. Sneaky Girls,Bombs and Security

**mother chucker! - Gossip Girl **

**yeah, that's the only way for me to explain my first week at school guys. This weekend, and no joke, i have to memorize 115 French verbs. 115! 115! yeah, i can't believe it either. sigh. well, at least i'm posting the second to last chapter! yay!**

**crimsoneyes44: lol, thanks for RR**

**Youichiix33: I have no idea where that plan came from. Well, both plans. The pad and the Hotaru thing. Strange. My mind is a scary place sometimes... thanks for RR**

**SkyeCrystal101: Not until after graduation. Yoichi's in England right now with Jason's adoptive father. **

**ToS-fanatic15: okay, i'll try to um... clear things up for you, okay?**

**1. ****Alrightie... Mikan is in the AAO because while checking out of the hotel, or ... somewhere, maybe the bank i forgot where they filled the elevator she was in with knockout gas and so Mikan passed out. They threw her on a ship and put some alice handcuffs on her (dulling any use of alices, meaning she could make a small flick of a flame in her hand but not teleport off the boat). **

**2. Mikan tried to block everyone's memories they wouldn't have the police looking all over for them. Someone would notice they mysteriously dissapeared and say something about it. **

**3. 21 years old... oh yeah! the students at Gakuen Alice graduate after finishing the college section. Well at least in my story they do. **

**4. the adoptive grandfather... remember Jason's story? the adoptive grandfather is Mr. Winston. Remember, Jason's real father acts as his butler. **

**thanks for RR!**

**elfspirit7: Thanks for RR!**

**domniqueanne: Thanks for RR!**

**xanimegalx: haha thanks for RR!  
**

**Smoochynose: Yes, when you put it like that i feel insane! lol, that sounds so funny. i almost wish this wasn't my story so i could read it and laugh about it, cause when i read my own work i'm like... whatever. lol. yay, Hotaru's back! thanks for RR!**

**jb-tangerine: thanks for RR**

**Jenaminya: no problem. thanks for RR!**

**Selene467: thanks for loving my story! it appreciates it! about the Yoichi mistake. wow, thanks for catching that, hah! that would be an amazing trick if someone could shove both hands in their heads! thanks for RR**

**angelgirl251: 1. thanks for loving it. to answer your question... hmmm well airport scene is in this chapter so you'll have to see! thanks for RR**

**Hailey993: thanks, i love taking notes cause i absolutly suck at listening to people. it sounds horrible, but its true. So the keypoints was something automatic that i do after reading a story in an essay, i suppose. thanks for RR. **

**tamaharu.4ever: hmmm well airport scene is in this chapter so you'll have to see! thanks for RR!**

**I love talking to you guys, you are my motovation for writing this story! Thanks ever so much for reviewing!**

**Love,**

**Baby**

**-x-**

Chapter Seventeen: Sneaky Girls, Bombs, and Security

"I hate Gakuen Alice." Mikan growled, and Hotaru nodded in agreement. "How could they _sell_ you?"

"Well baka," Hotaru said, sighing. She really wished she had her baka gun. Explaining things to Mikan over and over again got a little tiring. "I refused to give them info about you, Natsume, or Yoichi's whereabouts, so they decided to sell me to the AAO, get a little extra cash, and they thought hey, they have better ways of torturning students. _Maybe_, the AAO can get it out of her, and then, when they find Mikan, we can just kidnap them both back." She said dryly, her face emotionless. Hotaru reached both hands in front of her and slowly cracked her knuckles. "So, what's the escape plan?"

Mikan raised her eyebrows and turned to Hotaru. "Excuse me?"

"I know you have one." Hotaru said, a glint in her eyes. "Do we get to blow up anything?"

"What makes you think _I_ have an escape plan, you're the genius here?" Mikan answered sarcastically.

"I've been in this box for two years while you've been taking AP classes and flouncing around New York City, city of knowledge. I'm sure you've surpassed my IQ by now." Hotaru responded. Mikan's mouth dropped open.

"D-Do you think I could get that on tape? Maybe a recording?" She stuttered.

"Don't push it baka. I might be… half dead, but I won't ever admit that you're smarter than me again." Hotaru said, and Mikan breathed deeply.

"Any… any cameras in this room? Did they stick any microphones anywhere? Did they stick any on you?"

"Iie."

"Well… maybe I do have a plan. And I need to know right now what you're planning on doing."

-x-

"I don't understand why _I_ have to do this." Jason muttered into the ear piece.

"You're younger." His father answered, and Jason held in a snort as he crouched down, avoiding a beam.

"Isn't it supposed to be the opposite dad? I mean, you're what? In your sixties almost, and you have two kids. You've lived your life! I on the other hand am only sixteen. Why on earth would you want me to-"

"Stay silent." Yuuki warned. "There's a guard… right seven feet away. And, I'm fifty five, for your information son."

Jason froze, peeking around the corner. He took something out of his pocket and placed it against the wall, and then he turned and crept out of sight.

-x-

Aoi slowly sat on her brother's bed, sinking slowly into the soft mattress. Her eyes moved along with Natsume's form as he walked all over his room, looking for what he would need in his mission. It had seemed as though during his absence from Gakuen Alice, nothing at all had changed. However, he still needed to get used to finding everything.

"Natsume?"

"Hn."

"I missed you when Persona said you were gone. You really scared me, you know. He's not all that mean. He was nice, he's a cool guy."

"Hn."

"You won't leave me again, okay?"

"I'll have to graduate sooner or later, Aoi."

"But you'll keep in touch, right?"

"No communication, remember?"

"_Natsume._" Aoi stressed. "_Please_."

"Hn."

"Did you make friends in New York?" Aoi asked, as Natsume sorted through one of his drawer.

"Hn." Was his answer.

"What where their names?"

Natsume paused, staring blankly at the drawer. "You don't need to know, Aoi."

"Why?" Aoi asked, puffing out her cheeks. She placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "You don't trust me?"

_Precisely. You little Persona lover._ He thought, but decided on saying it aloud. She was his sister after all. "I don't like the feeling of Nostalgia. What's in the past stays in the past."

"Like your relationship with Mikan." Aoi blurted out, and Natsume snatched a gun from the drawer, slamming it. He turned to look at Aoi, while swiftly loading it. Aoi looked from the gun, to Natsume. She hadn't learned how to dodge bullets and knives with her training with Persona. He had only taught her how to blend in with regular humans and how to kidnap someone.

"My relationship with Mikan is not in the _past_…" Natsume said evenly. "We are very much in the now."

"So I guess it must kind of suck how you're on different parts of the world without being able to contact one another." Aoi pondered, lifting a finger to tap her chin. Natsume grabbed his mask from the bed beside her and slid it over his face.

"Get out, Aoi." He growled. Natsume and Mikan had parted on more than pleasant terms, and not being able to apologize or even see her was starting to get to him and make him feel guiltier by the moment. He _didn't_ need Aoi trying to twist his mind into thinking they wouldn't be together anymore. Natsume was going to marry Mikan one day, even if it was the last thing he'd ever do.

Aoi, of course, huffed and stormed out the room, muttering about ungrateful siblings and slamming the door after her. Shortly there was a brief knock on the door, and Natsume answered it, not surprised when Ruka stepped in the room.

"Missions started up already?" Ruka asked grimly and Natsume shrugged.

"It was either me or Aoi." He said nonchalantly. "And besides, this one's easy. All I have to do is escort someone here. Easy."

"Oh." Ruka said, shoving his hands in his pockets. His creastfallen look was all Natsume needed to know to figure out why Ruka was so sad. Natsume placed a hand on Ruka's shoulder. "You won't ever lose me again."

-x-

"An apple? That's it? We only get fed an apple! To _share_?" Mikan screeched. Her response was a slammed door. Mikan glanced at Hotaru who was lazily slumped against the wall, and then at the green, slightly bruised apple that lay on the concrete floor.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away," Hotaru mused, and Mikan snorted, unable to suppress a small smile, but it quickly disappeared.

"That's what they've been feeding you, Hotaru?" Mikan whispered, and Hotaru shrugged.

"We'll get some real food tonight, right?" She asked hopefully, and Mikan nodded, assuring her friend. "Why didn't we just go this morning?"

"Timing." Mikan said. "And besides, we get to leave in… seven minutes."

Hotaru sighed, not understanding her friend's logic at all. Sometimes she wished that she was the one with the Steal Copy and Erase alice, but then she remembered what position they were in and quickly discarded that thought. Hotaru was a scientist, and it was her job, her duty to question things and figure out how they worked. "Why seven minutes?"

"In ten minutes someone will be coming to bring me to… _that woman_." Mikan said disgustedly. "Someone just checked on us so it will be all right. They won't suspect a thing."

"…Nani?"

"Help me get these off, Hotaru!" Mikan whispered, lifting up her handcuffs. Reluctantly, Hotaru scooted forwards.

-x-

"Next in line!" A woman barked out, and Jason moved to the desk, hands buried in his pockets, and head ducked. He was the heir of a famous company, and he really _didn't_ need paparazzi blowing his cover.

"Two tickets under Winston." He said, and the woman turned to her computer to look up the tickets.

"Class?" She questioned.

"First." Jason guessed. He hadn't really ridden in Commercial before since his family owned a private plane. It just wasn't necessary. However, he did watch movies, and most of the rich people seemed to demand first class tickets.

"Here." The woman said, shoving the tickets in his hand. Jason frowned and his eyes clouded over.

"Better yet, can I get a third ticket please, it seems that someone unexpected will be joining me."

"Whatever." The woman said rolling her eyes.

-x-

They where invisible to the cameras and extra careful dodging the movement sensors. Mikan paused every once in a while to track where Yuka was in the building, turning off her alice completely then grabbing Hotaru and hiding when ever she became too close. The two girls hadn't necessarily _seen_ her, but they were sure that they had passed a few rooms that she had levitated to and from often.

Mikan grabbed Hotaru's hand and carefully turning the corner, freezing and then pulling them both under an empty desk, dropping her invisibility alice. Hotaru's eyes were widened, having never seen Yuki Azumi in person before. She begrudgingly admitted that her appearances and Mikan's were similar. They both had long, flowing milk chocolate colored hair. The slender, athletic, and even model like body that they both possessed. And their aura was the same, confident, yet not overly confident, but enough to draw attention, the good kind. Except Hotaru Imai knew that Yuki Azumi was no kind of good. It seemed as though she was one of the main players of the AAO game. And really, the girl didn't know which one was actually worse, Gakuen Alice, or the Anti Alice Academy. Both systems had started off with good intentions, she was sure, but had definitely been poisoned with power thirst. Much like Mikan's mother.

She peaked a glance at Mikan, wanting to know what she thought about her mother. Mikan's expression was emotionless and her eyes were blank. She recognized the face of "mission mode", when Mikan wore the emotions ring and successfully kept her emotions at bay.

When Yuka was out of range, Mikan turned her invisibility alice back on and dragged Hotaru from the desk, moving towards their original destination: the front door.

-x-

A woman overworked slammed her car door, frustrated. Today had to be one of the worst days possible! After working _overtime_ for three days in a row, she gets called back to work in the bright and early in the morning. She worked hard on her appearance so her exhaust wouldn't trouble everyone she ran across. But after stepping outside, it had rained, and her umbrella had broken the week before so she was unprotected against the fierce rain, wetting her clothes, hair, and washing off her make up. After working fourteen hours at her job, she had driven in her car towards home, where it promptly broke down in front of a large office like looking building.

The woman began walking towards the office, wondering if they had a phone she could use when something, or someone rather, slammed into her body full force, causing her to hit the ground behind her car. Only seconds later, the building she almost walked up to exploded, flames, metal, and glass flying everywhere. The terrified woman covered her neck with her hands, trying to protect herself. At least maybe, she could stay alive.

-x-

"Why did you save that woman?" Hotaru asked as she and Mikan flew over the city of Tokyo, which sparkled with evening activity.

"She could've died." Mikan replied.

"But… you killed everyone else in that building, why save an insignificant woman?" Hotaru pressed.

"Hotaru. I know you have some problems with my plan-"

"I have problems on how nonchalant you seem about it. It was so… so inhumane. Killing hundreds of innocent lives."

"They in no way innocent. They beat, stave, brainwash, and sell children, Hotaru. Karma. That's what they got and that's what I gave them. It wasn't genocide or anything so, relax." Mikan soothed, and Hotaru silenced herself, still obviously not pleased.

They descended upon the airport and frowned upon spotting the familiar Gakuen Alice logo on a limo. Grabbing hands, they walked into the overly crowded airport, spotting Jason right away. When Jason spotted Mikan, his eyes lit up, and he extended his arms to her, wrapping her in a comforting hug.

"I take it, it worked?" Jason mumbled, and Mikan nodded.

"You did a good job, planting them." She complimented, pulling back. She ruffled his hair. "My brother, growing up and planting bombs." She said, and Jason grinned cheekily.

"My _little_ sister, coming up with a plan to take out an evil organization and free herself…" Jason said looking over Mikan's shoulder. "And apparently bringing some baggage along with her."

"Oh!" Mikan's face shown surprise. "This is my best friend Hotaru."

"I thought Stephanie was your best friend?" Jason asked.

"Hotaru is my other best friend." Mikan clarified.

"I really wished I had my baka gun." Hotaru mumbled, and Mikan rolled her eyes, before tensing up. She shook her head, almost disbelieving and then looked at Jason again.

"We should go." She said solidly.

-x-

Natsume froze when his eyes connected with a pair of familiar olive green eyes. Almost as abruptly, they disappeared again. Was he imagining things? He hadn't even been gone from her presence a full month and he was already turning insane. How could he do it in five years?

He glanced down at his watch, realizing that he had ten minutes until his target's flight landed. He could use a trip to the restroom, anyway.

-x-

"First class now boarding." A voice called out, and the trio stood to board the airplane. Mikan fidgeted from side to side and Jason looked at Mikan strangely while Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"You should've went to the restroom earlier, baka." She chided, and Mikan scoffed.

"When we were being held captive in that closet, you mean?" She asked sarcastically. Jason caught on and looked around, pointing to a blue sign.

"There's bathrooms over there." He said. "Hurry up."

Mikan nodded and hurried off, not needing to be told twice. After finishing in the bathroom, she walked out feeling refreshed, almost fainting when she saw a figure hunched over the water fountains. Her eyes widened and she knew she wasn't mistaking anything. She knew for a fact that who she was seeing was the love of her life, Natsume.

-x-

**Nat-kun.** Natsume shot up from the drinking fountain, startled. **To your right. **He slowly turned to the right, his eyes widening when he saw Mikan Sakura standing about twenty feet away, grinning madly and waving her hands around. Natsume waved his hand back, frowning when he realized Mikan's expression had turn crestfallen.

'What's wrong?' He mouthed.

**The mask, Persona. Why? **

The words where staggered but he understood. _Aoi._ He thought to her. Mikan nodded solemnly.

**So you're here on a mission then.** She assumed, and Natsume nodded jerkily.

_Why are you here?_ He wanted to know.

**I got captured by the AAO. I blew them up, now I'm leaving… shit. I got to go.** She said, her eyes wild and panicked. **I'll miss my flight! **

_No, stay. _Natsume pleaded, and Mikan shook her head.

**You know I can't do that. I have Hotaru, and Yoichi to look after. **She thought back, and a tear ran down her cheek. Natsume's heart leaped.

_Hotaru?_

_**I saved her. Natsume, I really have to go, okay? I love you, forever and always. **_

_When will I see you? _He asked as Mikan began to walk away.

**You and Ruka should look up Jason Winston when you graduate.** She answered, disappearing from his sight.

_I love you._ He thought, hoping that she heard him.

-x-

**I love you.** That was the last thing Mikan could hear from Natsume's mind as the connection was broken. Walking away from him had been the hardest thing that she had ever done. But it had been necessary. She couldn't just walk back to Gakuen Alice. It would start the vicious circle over again, and leaving would've been pointless. She would've left Hotaru with her best friend's brother whom she had only just met, and Yoichi in the hands of the Winston's. Yoichi had already lost one set of parents, and he wouldn't be able to deal with losing the other. Especially if they left him on free will. Mikan would never to that to him. Yoichi was her everything, along with Natsume of course.

That's why as soon as she sat down next to Jason on the plane, she immediately leaned into his side and sobbed into his shirt, not stopping until they were well across the ocean. Jason had used his memory snatcher alice on Mikan, discovering the confrontation and tried his best to soothe the girl with memories of Natsume, even if he wasn't fond of the boy. Once Hotaru realized what happened, she held one of Mikan's hands and told her the best advice that one's friend could possibly give.

"When you cry you look twice as ugly as you already are." Was what she said before letting go. Jason frowned and turned to glare at Hotaru, who had in returned shrugged and returned to reading a magazine. Mikan had sniffed, and then wiped her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"T-Thank you Hotaru." Mikan mumbled.

"Girls are such freaks." Jason muttered, and Mikan jabbed him in the ribs, giggling when he winced. "No, I don't get it. She just called you ugly and you're _laughing_?"

"Tough love, baby." Mikan joked, and Jason grinned a little. "But if you use it on me I'll kick you ass."

"Wouldn't dream of it little sister." Jason said cheekily, ruffling her hair, and Mikan batted his hand away.

"Only by a day, mind you." Mikan said, and Jason shook his head.

"You're still my little sister." He did, and then his face turned serious. "You'll see him soon. Five years will be over quicker than you know it."

"I can only hope so Jason, I can only hope..."

**-x-**

**Ok. That's it. Just one more chapter. The Epiloge. I'm trying to figure out if i should do it harry potter style... just say, so and so married so and so and moved there? or maybe i'll show the reunion. Maybe not. Either way it's going to be short and sweet. I know that much. Hm... i'll think on it and post it up next weekend. okay... key points!**

**-Hotaru begrudingly admitted that Mikan was smarter than her. wait what? yeah. that was like... a once in a live time moment, right there ladies and gents. **

**-Jason borrowed the invisibilty alice from his father and planted bombs all along the outside of the AAO. Incase you didn't catch that.**

**-Persona-that-freak was nice to Aoi**

**-Natsume doesn't trust Aoi because of this, suddenly.**

**-Natsume is unsecure about his relationship with Mikan, when he last saw her, they where fighting and said some cruel words.**

**-the AAO only fed Hotaru an apple a day**

**-Jason's family owns a private jet**

**-Mikan knocked herself into the woman to keep her from getting blown up, or too close to the building**

**-Hotaru is a tad bit freaked that Mikan just emotionlessly killed so many people in one blow. She knew that she did things like that on missions but it never clicked that her friend had murdered.**

**-Mikan's mother is now dead. **

**-the AAO headquarters is blown up but that doesn't mean there aren't other active locations. **

**-at the airport Natsume was wearing his mission mask. he was on a mission, remember?**

**-Mikan and Natsume communicated via Mikan's telepathy alice. **

**-the person Natsume picked up was someone in the government that came to inspect Gakuen Alice. **

**-Hotaru, Jason, and Mikan are on their way England, Ruka and Natsume will or should eventually join them later in life after being free from Gakuen Alice's age restrictions. They will be legal adults and will be free to go where they want in the world.**

**Ja ne!**

**Love,**

**Baby**


	19. Happy Endings, Don't Exist

**It's the last chapter!**

**DomniqueAnne: Thank you so much for your support through out my story. **

**Youchiix33: I've always loved reading your reviews, enjoy this last chapter**

**SkyeCrystal101: thanks for reviewing!**

**Jenaminya: i'm sure you found something to do. thanks for reading my story**

**xanimegalx: yeah, it is slightly impossible, but i had to think for a while. Mikan taking advanced High School Classes for years while Hotaru was locked up in prison for two years... but yeah, agree. thanks for reading!**

**ToS-fanatic15: hey! 1. mikan saved the woman from the explosion, because she's not heartless. she's not about to let some innocent die just because she felt like blowing up a building. **

**2. yes, hotaru and ruka r bf and gf. they just got seperated.**

**Selene467: thanks for the tip!**

**Lobaa: Ok! no Harry Potter style, i swear. about that sequel... see below. **

**elfspirit7: thanks, will do.**

**tamaharu.4.ever: Nope, sorry, this is the last chapter. the epiloge counts as a chappie. **

thanks reviewers! and now... for the last installment to **Fade to Black: Hide and Seek **

**-x-**

Epilogue: Happy Endings, Don't Exist

"I can't believe this," Mikan muttered as she stabbed the plastic spoon into the Styrofoam cup.

Yoichi just grinned and shoved a spoonful of strawberry ice cream into his mouth, watching as his twenty one year old "mother" mumbled to herself, frowning. "I love you Mommy," He stated, with wide eyes. Mikan just scowled, poking at her ice cream once more.

"Shut up, Yoichi." She said darkly. "You're lucky it wasn't your Aunt Hotaru who was called."

Yoichi's grin dropped and he let out an involuntary shudder. He was _very_ lucky Hotaru hadn't been called. He was sure that his backside would've been stinging from the dreaded _Spanker 2000, Upgraded_.

"You did something like **this **_again_, and yet I'm taking you out for ice cream!"

Yoichi shrugged. "That bastard deserved it."

"_Yoichi!_" Mikan exclaimed, scandalized. She frowned slightly when she attracted the attention of the people in the small ice cream shop and lowered her voice. "_Language. _And right now, I don't _care_ about how much he deserved it. You could've been caught using your... gift! That's it, I'm taking away your stone for a month!" She said, raising her finger.

"Mommy!" Yoichi protested.

"Don't 'Mommy' me, I had to leave work early for you! For the _second _time this week Yoichi! I have bills to pay." Mikan sighed as Yoichi's blue/gray stone suddenly appeared in her hand, and just as quickly she absorbed it.

"But we're already rich enough as it is." Yoichi said, and in reality it was true. If Mikan really wanted to, she could've dropped everything to become a house mom. Jason, as the owner of Winston Jewelry, would be happy to supply herself and Yoichi with everything they needed. But that would never happen. Mikan could never leave her business.

After returning to England, Mikan skipped junior year and graduated from high school at age seventeen, quickly getting accepted into Oxford. She studied fashion design with Stephanie, (whom she had contacted once she was eighteen), and then shortly after they opened a fashion line together modeling women's lingerie (it was giving Victoria's Secret a run for their money). Sadly to say, Hotaru and Stephanie never really did along, seemly jealous of the other for becoming equally loved in Mikan's heart.

Hotaru created a Children's Toy Company, creating cute inventions and toys for children all around to appreciate. Hotaru however, found that she was often lonely, and found herself almost wanting to return to Gakuen Alice to see Ruka again. Almost.

Jason had remained the same, still as mysterious yet cocky as ever. He adored his sister, and saw her and Yoichi almost everyday, and at the same time managing Winston Jewelry, seeing as his adoptive father had passed away a few years before from a heart surgery.

Once Mikan met up with Stephanie and Rob again, she lifted removed the block she had placed on Rob's memories, and they shared a quick little reunion, though, a bit sad that Natsume wasn't with them.

"I love my job Yoichi, there's no way I'm quitting and leaving Stephanie to deal with all of that."

"Maybe you could have Rob take your position!" Yoichi exclaimed, perking up. Mikan pushed her chair backwards, standing up to throw away her ice cream bowl. Yoichi stood and quickly followed her before walking out into the crowded New York streets.

"Yoichi…" Mikan smiled sadly and put her arms around Yoichi's shoulders. "You can't just force things. We have to respect their decision."

"But Aunt Steph and Uncle Rob are so perfect together!" Yoichi exclaimed. "Why'd they brake up anyway?"

"Yoichi… sometimes, things are meant to be private." Mikan sighed, rubbing her hand against his shoulders. Yoichi leaned into Mikan sadly.

"Like sex?" He asked, and Mikan froze, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"Y-Yeah…"She sputtered, bewildered. Yoichi smirked up at her.

"Yoichi, now you know it's not nice torturing your mom like that." Said a voice from behind them both. Yoichi and Mikan spun around, as people brushed past them on the crowded New York street. However, it was easy to spot the speaker.

"Dad!" Yoichi exclaimed, breaking off from Mikan and jumping into Natsume's arms. Natsume stood about ten feet from them, with a dark smirk on his face.

"Natsume…" Mikan gasped in disbelief, her eyes widening. Yoichi backed up from Natsume and Mikan was barely aware of her feet, now running and crashing into Natsume's form. His arms wrapped around her form automatically as his nuzzled his head into her hair. "Kami-sama I missed you."

"Let's go home, Polka dots." He whispered, inhaling her tangerine shampoo.

-x-

"So then he told me there was only one thing left to do." Mikan spoke, glancing back and forth between her two best friends: Stephanie Rothschild and Hotaru Imai. Hotaru was sitting with a gleam in her eyes, attempting to look disinterested while Stephanie leaned forward in anticipation, her green eyes wide.

"Tell us!" Stephanie shouted, banging her hands against the table. Mikan jumped slightly and Hotaru smirked when a waitress sent them a disapproving look. The girls had decided to meet at a small café in Manhattan for the news Mikan had to share.

"We'd have to send out the invitations to our wedding." Mikan said simply, and both girls looked at Mikan blankly before glancing down to her left hand, eyes widening as if seeing the large ring on her finger for the first time.

"Congratulations." Hotaru stated, while Stephanie clapped her hands together.

"You're getting married!" She squealed and Mikan nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, and you two are going to be my maids of honor."

"Maid_s_?" Hotaru questioned, a small scowl on her face.

"Well you two are my most best friends in the entire universe!" Mikan exclaimed, sounding like a little school girl. "I love you both."

"I would be honored." Stephanie said automatically, her face turning serious.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Cut the dramatic act, Rothschild."

"Cut the emotionless act, Imai." Stephanie snapped back. Both girls glared at each other and Mikan cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Please, not here." Mikan hissed, awkwardly. She hoped that one day, those two would be able to come together. If not for their own health, but for Mikan.

-x-

"No, _I'm _going to stand next to Mikan!" Stephanie shouted at Hotaru. Hotaru pulled out her newly made baka gun when the door to the otherwise empty room slammed open, revealing a furious Jason.

Hotaru lowered her gun and both girls looked at him quizzically. "What are you doing here?" Hotaru demeaned to the seething man.

"Seven minutes until my little sister's wedding starts, and her maids of honor are in the coat room arguing! That's it! Either you both calm down and accept the fact that Mikan does not prefer either of you to the other… or I want you girls out of Mikan's life. It's supposed to be _her_ day. She doesn't care about anyone right now except Natsume, understand that."

"What?" Stephanie asked softly. The twinkle in Jason's eyes had gone out and a grim look had settled against his features.

"Mikan deserves for a peaceful wedding day. So make your choice. Friends, or miss the wedding." After a brief silence before Hotaru turned to Stephanie with her hand sticking out for a handshake.

"Sorry." She clipped. Stephanie gave Hotaru's hand a small shake before both girls walked out of the coat room and towards the sanctuary.

-x-

"Throw it! Throw it! Throw it!" The crowd chanted. Grinning wildly, Mikan turned around and threw her bouquet in the air. Hotaru stood in the crowd, not even noticing when the floor abruptly cleared, leaving her as the only one to catch the flowers. She looked down at the roses, and then realized that there was a card that said, _Hotaru_, on it. As she picked it up, the Banquet Hall grew silent, and all eyes were on her. Hotaru opened up the small black box, tears collecting in her eyes. Ruka slid up onto the stage next to Mikan with a microphone.

"Hotaru." He spoke. "Because of you, my sun rises in the morning. You give my life meaning. I've never felt any connection deeper than what we have, and looking at Natsume and Mikan, I have to embrace it. Please, will you marry me?"

"O-Of course you baka." Hotaru stuttered out. Ruka grinned and jumped off of the stage, sweeping Hotaru up in a hug and a kiss. Yoichi threw cake on them to get them to cut it out. He was then taken out back by Hotaru, who was carrying her Spanker 2000 with a glint in her eye.

-x-

_"I've known Natsume since Kindergarten. We were always the one planting the stink bombs in teachers' desks. How many years has it been now man? Seventeen years. Man time flies. Now you're getting married. But that's okay, because Natsume's been whipped for a long time now. Natsume, don't give me that look! Ever since Mikan walked into our classroom you've been hooked, never wanting to let go. I want to say thank you Mikan. You've been of my best friends since we've hit the teen years. I just want to say to you, that without you, Natsume wouldn't be half of the man he is today. He used to be cold, cruel, lifeless. But you charged in and kept trying to shove the life right back into him. No matter how much he ignored you, called you names… Polka dots. Heh. The point is you never left. And by that I can tell that you two already have that sickness and in health thing going on. So best wishes. To the Bride and Groom!" _

_"That was one heck of a speech, Ruka. I don't know if mine can top his. I met Natsume when we were both thirteen going on forty. Heh, you know how it is. I was sitting by myself in the cafeteria, like always, keeping a watch on my favorite neighbor and only friend, like always. But then, I saw a guy sitting at a lunch table by himself, not to far away from mine. He was watching my neighbors table, that's when I realized that his girlfriend was making buddies with her. So I decided to set my tray by his. We soon bonded by those two girls and made an incredible friendship. One that truthfully, I haven't been able to find one like it. Natsume, my buddy, my best friend, I love you, but I know Mikan does more. You two have taught me something special. You've taught me bravery. I've heard stories of Mikan and I've heard stories of Natsume doing things that no one else would dare to do. But I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the fact that you two were brave enough to look into the eye of love, and confess your feelings with no problem, always knowing that you still love each other at the end of the day, even if you want to rip each other's heads off. You always apologize, because you know that you can't let a good thing get away. Thank you both. To the Bride and Groom! Congratulations." _

_"I've known both of these idiots for awhile now. I used to live in Mikan's village all the way back in Japan. We were only seven when we met. I had never had a friend, and Mikan seemed more than happy to be mine. Her happiness gave me a headache, but it made me smile. Something that no one else could accomplish. When I turned ten, I was sent off to boarding school. Mikan was distraught, and I was dealing with the fact that I'd never see her again. But one day, she turned up at my school, beaming. She had run away from home, just to be with me. Mikan, you're my best friend, and I love you so much, baka. If Natsume hurts you, I'll come after him with my baka gun. I know he won't, considering I've known Natsume since he was ten and sulking at the back of the classroom. But I'm just saying… if you do… To the Bride and Groom." _

_"They aren't perfect. Don't let them give you that illusion. I've been there next to Mikan during every single one of their little "fights". But they always make up in the end, and are even stronger because of it. I admire them, and I admire Hotaru, also, for knowing them both for so long. I have my own special story on how we met too. I was sitting alone in the cafeteria, as usual. Boys were gawking, girls were glaring, Rob was being over protective, but no one advanced towards my table. Then Mikan sat down. And then proceeded to talk about Ice Cream. We've been best friends ever since, facing school bullies, boy problems, family issues… I'll always be there for her, no matter what, just like I know she'll always be there for me. I love you, Mikan. I love you too, Natsume. Take care, congratulations. To the Bride and Groom!" _

_"I know I'm not a best-of-anything, but I'm making a speech anyway. For those of you don't know, I'm Jason Winston, Mikan's older brother… but only by a day. We grew up on different parts of the world. She grew up in Asia, and I grew up in Europe. The minute I learned about her though, I became obsessive. Learning anything and everything about her. When I met my little sister, I would empress her, and I would be her idol. Well, that didn't turn out the way I planned. She respected me, but I was the one who looked up to her. Even though I met her in person when we were only sixteen, we've built an amazing sibling relationship together. And I begrudgingly am trusting Natsume with her. But I have to say, if you hurt her, you don't live to see another day. I love you baby sister. To the Bride and Groom!" _

_"I just want to say that Mikan and Natsume Hyuga are the most amazing people ever! I met them when I was three, so I barely remember. But, I do know that I didn't have any parents, so I asked them to be mine. Even though they where only… twelve or thirteen, they agreed quickly and they've been my Mommy and Daddy ever since. I love them very much and I'll see you two went you get back from your Moony thing. Oh yeah, to the Bride and Groom!"_

_"Mikan, my darling daughter. I've watched you grow into a wonderful woman. I've never been very good at public speaking, nor have I ever really been easy to trust, but Natsume has mine. I understand that you will take good care of her. Welcome to the family, son. To the Mikan and Natsume!" _

-x-

"May I cut in?" Rob stood in front of Stephanie and her date. Stephanie reluctantly nodded and slid out of his arms and into Rob's. They began twirling on the dance floor, automatically molding into each other. A perfect fit. Rob glanced over at Mikan and Natsume who were dancing, as they had been all night.

"They clash together, and yet I couldn't see either one of them with anyone else." Rob said with a small smile. Stephanie's green eyes were staring at Rob's blue one's intently.

"Rob, what are you trying to pull?" She demanded, and Rob looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"I wanted to say what we were both too scared to say. I want to say sorry. That even though I've been with you for a while, I'm still scared shitless. But I know that it's no longer a matter of wanting you, Stephanie. I need you in my live. I. Need. You."

"…I…"  
"You don't have to say anything right now Steph, I-"  
"I need you too, Rob. I still love you, no matter what." Stephanie said.

"I love you too, no matter what."

-x-

"Natsume stop," Mikan giggled as Natsume pressed kisses down Mikan's neck.

"Why?" Natsume murmured against her skin. "We have the limo all to ourselves."

"Uh no, the limo driver is driving!" Mikan exclaimed, adjusting her white wedding dress, Natsume snorted.

"He won't care, we've just been married!" He whispered, tugging on her zipper. Mikan slapped his hand away.

"Slow down there. Wait till we at least get on the private jet. There's a private bedroom in the back." Mikan said and Natsume smirked.

"I like the way you think, wife."

"So what, is this our happy ending husband?" Mikan asked Natsume. "We're ridding off into the sunset with a just married sign."

"Mikan, you should know better than anything, that happy endings are just for stories that haven't been started yet. We still have a long way to go."

"Let's enjoy it then, ne, Mr. Hyuga?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Mrs. Hyuga."

"I won't be able to get used to that." Mikan said giggling.

"Well you better, cause it'll be your surname for the rest of your lifetime."

"For the rest of my lifetime." Mikan echoed.

**-x-**

**Tada, the end!**

**Key points: **

**-Natsume, Ruka, Rob, Stephanie, Hotaru, and Mikan are all 21, while Yoichi is about ten or eleven. **

**- After Mikan and Natsume went home, he suggested casually in a conversation that they should get married.**

**- Rob and Stephanie broke up, because well... no one really knows why, but Rob apologized and now they're back together**

**-Stephanie and Hotaru called a truce in the coat room**

**-Stephanie and Hotaru don't get along because they are jealous of the other**

**-Ruka proposed to Hotaru at Mikan's wedding**

**-Where's Yoichi when Natsume and Mikan go on the honeymoon? With his grandfather.**

**-Everyone moved back to New York.**

**ok... so i got some questions about a sequel. Well... i wanted to start a new story, yes, but i need a bit of a vote, because i can't make up my mind. Here are the summaries, i'll try to post a poll in my profile, also. **

**Summary of story #1: Fade to Black: Danger Rising. Danger Hyuga has never been the apple of her parent's eye. It's always been all about her older brother, Blaze. After all, he's the one with the alicees, not her. But then one day curiosity gets the best of her, and Danger starts to unravel a mystery about her own family, discovering that maybe she _does_ have an alice. And maybe it's more dangerous than the S.E.C and Nullification alices put together. Danger will stop at nothing to prove her greatness to her family, even if it means living up to her name... Danger. **

**Summary of story #2: Confessions of a Former Bad Girl: She just walked right into school, no background, no anything. All anyone knew was that she was Jason's twin sister, who just randomly decided that she wanted to go to Gakuen Alice instead of Abbot Academy. Within minutes of walking into the school she was labeled the good girl. Well, that was until Natsume walked in on her straddling some random guy in the back of a club. **

please vote!

Love,

Baby


End file.
